Lazos de sangre
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Aun cuando no son realmente parientes, los Cullen se quieren como si fueran familia. Pero, ¿como comenzó todo? Esta es la historia de la familia Cullen, desde la transformacion de Carlisle hasta la llegada del ultimo miembro...
1. Chapter 1

_**Asi es! Estoy de vuelta! con el fic mas difícil q haya hecho!! Lol**_

"Renacer"

CarlislePOV

Londres, 1663

Miré las antorchas con desagrado.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Mi padre, el pastor de la iglesia del pueblo, me había forzado a hacerlo de nuevo. No podía culparlo; ahora era viejo, y no podía hacerlo él, pero… ¿Cómo podía ordenarme hacerlo a mí? ¿Su hijo?

Desde que puedo recordar, mi padre y algunos hombres del pueblo habían consagrado sus vidas a cazar y destruir a las criaturas sobrenaturales que –supuestamente- amenazaban a los ciudadanos. Más de una vez había visto arder el fuego y había escuchado la masacre, sin saber siquiera si tenían la razón. Después de todo, ¿eran las víctimas realmente vampiros? ¿No deberían ser capaces de escapar si lo fueran? Siempre me había sentido mal al respecto, pero mi padre no lo comprendía; para él, eran monstruos, demonios que debían ser destruidos para salvar las almas de la gente. Cuando cumplí 18 años, empezó a incluirme en su grupo de caza… y ahora aquí estaba, con 23 años, atado a un deber que no deseaba, forzado a matar criaturas que dudaba fueran monstruos.

"Carlisle… alguien vio uno cerca de aquí. Debemos ir" me dijo uno de los hombres. No pude recordar su nombre; me rehusaba a formar parte de su grupo, asi que tendía a olvidar cosas así.

"De acuerdo" respondí, reacio. Odiaba matar, sin importar la criatura que fuera. ¿Cómo podía yo terminar con una vida? Especialmente después de las enseñanzas de mi padre, que decían que todos éramos criaturas de Dios… suspiré, y seguí a los demás.

Las calles estaban vacías. Nadie se atrevía a salir una vez que creíamos que había algo cerca. De pronto, escuché algo… un 'hombre' apareció en la calle, gritando algo en latín. Después de eso, huyó.

"Debemos dividirnos. ¡Si encuentran alguno, den una señal!" dije, intentado sonar indiferente y serio. Los hombres asintieron.

Poco después, estaba corriendo por una de las oscuras calles junto con dos hombres. Sujetaba una antorcha en mi mano derecha, y una pequeña campana en la izquierda… si encontraba algo, la haría sonar para pedir ayuda. Temblaba un poco; a pesar de tantos años, me era difícil hacer esto. De nuevo pensé en mi padre, y en la forma en que me había obligado a convertirme en esto… nunca sabría todas las veces que desperté en la noche, acosado por las pesadillas de la matanza… escuchando los gritos y viendo sus cuerpos arder sin piedad alguna mientras el pueblo parecía complacido.

Me sentí asqueado por todo aquello. Después de todo, la gente no debería sentirse feliz ante la muerte de otro ser. La gente no debería observar a otros arder con una sonrisa en el rostro; estaba mal, era horrible pensarlo… ¿Cómo es que no podían verlo?

Pero lo que más temía era la incertidumbre. Mi padre y el resto del pueblo normalmente recibían un reporte de cualquiera que hubiera visto un vampiro, pero nunca intentaban investigar a fondo los hechos. Cualquier persona podía decir que había visto uno y nosotros lo cazábamos… ¿Pero y si no eran vampiros? ¿Y si el testigo simplemente había mentido para deshacerse de algún vecino desagradable o de un rival? Ni siquiera mi padre podía asegurar con total seguridad que la persona capturada era un vampiro, asi que ¿Cómo podíamos estar seguros? Podríamos estar asesinando humanos normales, simples ciudadanos afectados por las suposiciones o maldad de otros, y eso nos convertiría en asesinos… de ninguna forma mejores a los criminales en prisión, o a los monstruos que supuestamente cazábamos. ¿Era yo un asesino? ¿Lo era?

Seguía pensando en todo esto mientras corría. Siempre era igual; ¿Por qué no podía simplemente deshacerme del remordimiento y la culpa? De esa forma, al menos no me sentiría tan mal. Mi niñera me había dicho una vez que mi compasión era una bendición y una maldición, y yo le creí. Después de todo, nadie parecía sentirse tan mal como yo.

Me distrajo un movimiento en un callejón. Mi corazón se detuvo, temeroso; el movimiento había parecido más rápido que cualquier humano, _sobrenatural_. Me pregunté si, después de todo, mi padre tenía razón… Me acerqué al callejón lentamente, con cuidado de no ser escuchado. Sujeté la campana con tanta fuerza que me dolía, y sostuve la antorcha en alto para ver. Los hombres me esperaron afuera. El lugar estaba vacío, no había nada ahí. Suspirando de alivio, me relajé y di la vuelta para irme, pero lo que vi entonces me paralizó.

Alguien estaba de pie frente a mí. La antorcha me permitió ver su rostro: el hombre era hermoso, pero parecía enfermo; tenía unas grandes ojeras negras bajo los ojos y llevaba una túnica negra. Me pregunté si estaría perdido.

"¡Me asustó! ¿Esta perdido, señor? ¿Puedo…?" comencé, pero me detuve al verlo con mayor claridad… tenía ojos rojos. Retrocedí un poco, pero sabía que era inútil; estaba en un callejón sin salida. El hombre (si es que era un hombre) se me acercó con tal velocidad que no pude verlo. En un segundo, me empujó contra la pared, gruñendo suavemente. La antorcha cayó de mi mano mientras intentaba desesperadamente combatirlo, hacer que me soltara.

Fue entonces cuando me mordió. Sentí que sus dientes perforaban la piel de mi cuello, y sentí que sus labios se movían con urgencia en la herida, bebiendo mi sangre. Esto era un vampiro… mi padre tenía razón. Sentí un dolor insoportable en el cuerpo, y me asusté. Sabía que iba a morir aquí, y rogué por la muerte, de esa forma al menos ya no sentiría dolor. Pero algo iba mal; el vampiro parecía tambalearse, como si en verdad estuviera enfermo. En un momento, pareció escuchar algo, y se detuvo. No pude evitar gritar de dolor… todo mi cuerpo dolía, ardía como si estuviera en llamas; ¿Era esto lo que habían sentido esas pobres criaturas cuando mi padre las quemó?

El vampiro me soltó. Caí al suelo con fuerza, retorciéndome de dolor. Vi con dificultad que el vampiro huía, alejándose del callejón… vi los cuerpos de los hombres que estaban conmigo, y después vi pasar a un grupo de hombres que seguían al vampiro. Quise gritar de nuevo, pero me falló la voz. El vampiro me había herido de gravedad: mi cuello sangraba mucho, y podía sentir las marcas de sus dientes en mis brazos y pecho… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había mordido tantas veces. Respirar era una agonía, y sentía un dolor intenso en las piernas… probablemente me había roto los huesos.

Me percaté con horror de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo había escuchado en varias ocasiones. Él no me había matado, pero su veneno estaba en mí… ¿iba a convertirme en uno de ellos? ¿O estaba muriendo? Pensé en mi padre, mi familia… si regresaba con ellos transformado, ¿los mataría? Mas importante aun, ¿me matarían _ellos_? Me di cuenta con asombro de que lo harían; sería un extraño para ellos, ya no sería su hijo. Me asusté; no deseaba morir.

Fui vagamente consciente del sonido de pasos que se acercaban… ¿Cómo es que podía escucharlos? Seguramente, era el resto de los hombres, buscándome. Estaba seguro de que me matarían si me encontraban así. Tenía que escapar.

Me arrastré dolorosamente por el suelo, buscando un lugar donde ocultarme. Cada movimiento era agonía, cada respiración era dolor; podía ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba tras de mi después de cada movimiento, pero finalmente encontré algo: había una pequeña puerta ahí, y no estaba cerrada. Intenté levantarme para abrirla, pero el dolor me detuvo; con esfuerzo, conseguí empujar la puerta. Prácticamente caí por las pocas escaleras hasta que me detuve, respirando con dificultad.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño almacén; podía oler los vegetales podridos con inusual intensidad. Me asusté aun más… pero el dolor aumentó. Contuve un grito, temeroso de que alertara a los hombres de mi presencia. Me moví hacia un costal de papas podridas, y ya no pude moverme más.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó… el dolor era demasiado para mí, no podía pensar en nada más. Apenas pude contener mis gritos de agonía, pues sabía que de ello dependía mi supervivencia. Permanecí ahí, retorciéndome de dolor, esperando que la muerte me liberara de este sufrimiento… hasta que, finalmente, empezó a desaparecer.

Cuando me vi librado del dolor, me levanté lentamente, intentando revisar mis heridas. Vi con horror –y asombro- que ya no había ninguna. Era como si, durante mi estado de delirio, hubieran sanado milagrosamente. Pero entonces supe lo que era, la cosa que era… me había convertido en un vampiro, la misma criatura que mi padre cazaba tan fervientemente. No supe como sentirme ante eso. Una parte de mi se sentía asqueado, aterrado ante mi nuevo ser, pero el resto de mi estaba confundido. No sentía ninguna diferencia en mi mente, ¿de verdad era un monstruo? Encontré un pedazo de cristal cerca de mí, y miré mi propia imagen: mi piel era blanca, mis ojos rojos… arrojé el cristal, asustado ante mi propia imagen. Me di cuenta con asombro que ahora podía ver claramente en la oscuridad, y que podía escuchar hasta el más leve sonido… mis sentidos eran más sensibles, y reaccionaban al olor más leve, al roce más suave.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, notando mi nueva fuerza y velocidad, y miré afuera. Estaba oscuro. Di un paso al exterior, tan lentamente que los humanos no podían oir mis pasos. Miré hacia la luna, con una extraña sensación en mi garganta… ardía con fuerza, como si se quemara. Detecté un pequeño residuo de mi sangre, que aun quedaba sobre el suelo. El ardor aumentó cuando la olí, el aroma más dulce que hubiera percibido jamás. Sin pensar, me arrodillé y lamí el rastro… desgraciadamente, solo era una mancha. Pero me di cuenta de lo que hacía y me detuve; entonces supe que el ardor era sed, y que estaba condenado a beber sangre para sobrevivir. Me rehusé a creerlo, pero la prueba estaba ahí… me había comportado como un vampiro, desesperado por beber sangre. Olí a la gente cerca, y el aroma era peor. Apenas pude controlar mis instintos… estaba tan sediento… pero no, no podía vivir así. Si debía terminar con mi vida para evitarlo, lo haría.

Comencé a correr lejos del pueblo, tratando de proteger a la gente de mí. Corrí tan rápido que me pareció que volaba; mi nueva fuerza vampírica me lo permitía.

Mi último pensamiento fue que mi familia se sentiría avergonzada de mí… la familia que probablemente mataría, la familia que no podría volver a ver…

_**Muy bien! El 1er capitulo y la transformación de Carlisle! ¿Qué les parecio? Investigue un poco para ser exacta con las fechas y eventos, espero este bien…**_

_**Pobre Carlisle!!! Me siento mal por el lol.**_


	2. Alternativas

"Alternativas"

**CarlislePOV**

**2 semanas después**

Ya no sabía que hacer. Mi primera opción era suicidarme, para evitar convertirme en un asesino, pero hasta ahora no había tenido éxito.

Mi primer intento había sido el más sencillo. Intenté tomar veneno pero, cuando lo hice, no sentí nada excepto asco ante el sabor (parecido a tierra) y la necesidad de 'vomitarlo', pero nunca tuvo un efecto en mí.

Mi segundo intento fue cruel, pero estaba desesperado. Robé un cuchillo a uno de los habitantes. Recuerdo que apenas pude evitar atacarlo… después, cuando estuve solo en el bosque, lo intenté todo: traté de cortar mis brazos, apuñalar mi pecho, pero nada pasó. Vi con horror, desesperación –y asombro oculto- como la hoja se rompía al contacto con mi cuerpo, como se hacía pedazos con el impacto. Esto no era posible… ¿de verdad era inmortal? ¿Estaba condenado a vivir así para siempre? La idea me asustó, pero me rehusaba a rendirme.

Mi tercer intento fue tan inútil como los otros. Me arrojé desde altos peñascos, desde los techos de algunos edificios… y, cada vez, me levantaba sin siquiera un rasguño en mi piel blanca. Las rocas sobre las que caía se rompían con el impacto sin herirme, y el suelo se cuarteaba cuando mi cuerpo chocaba contra él, pero yo no estaba herido. Mi desesperación aumentó.

Pensé por un momento en la forma en que mi padre destruía a los monstruos: los quemaba, o intentaba desmembrarlos. Me estremecí ante la idea. No tenía el valor para ser tan cruel, aun si odiaba esta vida. Aun recordaba la agonía de mi transformación, y tenía miedo de sentir dolor de nuevo. Además, ¿Cómo podría desmembrar mi propio cuerpo? O más importante, ¿con que podía cortar mi cabeza, cuando nada podía herirme?

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que había intentado acabar con mi vida en estas dos semanas, con cada esfuerzo frustrado por mi nueva fuerza, pero eso no era lo peor. El ardor en mi garganta aumentaba cada día, quemándome como fuego, ordenándome matar y beber sangre, pero me negaba. Eso me dio una idea: si nada externo podía lastimarme, entonces quizás podría morir de hambre…

**Dos días después**

Debía ser fuerte. Debía resistir…

Estaba decidido. Estos dos días habían sido difíciles, más de lo que esperaba. Sentía que mi cuerpo se debilitaba cada segundo que pasaba, y aun en la distancia podía oler a los humanos en el pueblo. Más de una vez, había estado a punto de correr hacía ellos… pero conseguí contenerme, gruñendo –si, _gruñendo_- de frustración y sed.

Me sentí desesperado cuando pensé que habían sido solo dos días. De pronto, detecté algo: un hombre estaba en el bosque. Mi cuerpo se tensó, mi garganta ardió con fuerza… corrí hacía él, olvidando mis ideales, y me detuve cerca de él. Estaba mirando en dirección contraria, y no me había escuchado acercarme… una presa fácil… desperté de mi frenesí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando: ¿Presa? Él NO ERA una presa, era un ser humano, una persona que tenía familia y amigos… me sujeté de la rama de un árbol, luchando por controlarme.

El hombre volteó levemente, exponiendo su cuello. La sed aumentó, hasta un punto en el que era agonía. Era como si estuviera intentando tentarme. Dolía tanto… la rama se rompió entre mis dedos. El hombre escuchó el sonido y volteó, asustado. Corrí antes de que pudiera verme.

Una vez que estuve lejos de él, me detuve, extrañamente agotado. Asumí que, al igual que los humanos, la falta de alimento me estaba debilitando, pero eso era bueno. Quizás, después de todo, podía morir… si conseguía refrenarme.

**Una semana después**

Esto no estaba funcionando. De hecho, hacía mi 'vida' más difícil.

Cuando decidí no alimentarme, creí que eventualmente eso me llevaría a la muerte, pero estaba equivocado. Estaba debilitado, casi enloquecido por la sed, pero no me estaba muriendo. Ahora ya no podía visitar el pueblo… cada vez que lo hacía, sentía el aroma de las personas, escuchaba sus corazones latiendo, enviando sangre a sus cuerpos; casi podía saborearlos cerca de mí. Cada vez, la sensación de ardor aumentaba aun más, y mis instintos casi tomaban el control total de mi cuerpo.

No podía soportarlo. Tenía que huir de ellos. Me adentré corriendo en el bosque, tratando de olvidar lo que era, lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Me convertí en una criatura salvaje, cegada por la debilidad y la sed. En más de una ocasión estuve a punto de renunciar, de rendirme y seguir mis instintos, pero entonces recordaba a la gente de ahí abajo. No merecían morir solo para que yo continuara con esta extraña existencia. Mis días se convirtieron en batallas diarias; al irme debilitando, era más difícil resistir el deseo…

Un día, estaba sentado detrás de una roca junto a un arroyo. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía moverme o pensar con claridad; la sed era insoportable, estaba a punto de rendirme, y los olí a _ellos_. Escuché sus pasos acercándose al arroyo, escuché el latido de sus corazones en sus pechos, la sangre fluyendo dentro de ellos, y no pude resistir.

Con un gruñido, los ataqué. Mi nueva velocidad me permitió cazarlos sin problemas, a pesar de mi estado. Ni siquiera los miré mientras mis dientes se hundían en sus cuellos y bebía su sangre. Sentí sus cuerpos bajo mis manos, tensos, moviéndose desesperados por escapar. Pero yo estaba ciego; el vampiro dentro de mí había tomado el control de mi mente, y no me detuve hasta que todos estuvieron muertos a mis pies.

Cerré los ojos, aterrado de lo que vería si miraba. Respiré con lentitud, intentando calmarme, sin abrir los ojos. Fue entonces cuando noté que el aroma era diferente… no era para nada similar al de los pueblerinos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, listo para enfrentar mi crimen, pero lo que vi no era lo que esperaba.

Los cuerpos de siete ciervos yacían frente a mí, todos ellos sin sangre. Estaba tan débil y sediento que no había notado que eran animales y no humanos. Esto me dio esperanza. Podía vivir así; podía saciar mi sed con la fauna local en lugar de matar personas. Después de todo, había comido ciervo antes, cuando era humano, y esto no era diferente.

Pero si podía vivir, ¿Qué haría? No podía regresar con mi familia, y tampoco hacer algún amigo. Estaba solo.

"Pero no soy el único…" me dije. Era verdad. Había otros como yo allá afuera. Quizás, si los buscaba, podría encontrar compañía que compartiera el valor de la vida humana. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, inicié mi jornada.

_**Ha! Que creyeron? Q el pobre había matado humanos? Lol Los engañe! XD.**_

_**Como estuvo? Es difícil escribir como Carlisle… espero no suene tan mal. Quizás crean que salte mucho de fecha en fecha, pero tenia que hacerlo. Después de todo, mi historia se enfoca (o lo hará lol) en como los Cullen se conocieron y se unieron, así que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo solo con Carlisle. (por mucho q la idea suene bien XD)**_

_**Lo se, cap corto, pero no pude evitarlo… mi Lado oscuro se rehusó a dar más y creo q obligarlo a extenderlo solo para q se vea mas grande podría arruinar la idea, así que… espero no les moleste (lo siento!)**_


	3. Viajes

"Viajes"

**CarlislePOV**

**30 años después**

Me sentía un poco decepcionado.

Había viajado por más de treinta años, buscando a otros de mi especie. El problema más inusual había sido el dinero… después de asegurarme que podía estar cerca de los humanos, comencé a trabajar para ganar algo de dinero y financiar mis viajes. Pronto, me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo necesitaba para eso (después de todo, podía viajar a pie…). Así que, en vez de eso, intenté usar el dinero para algo que me agradaba y que nunca habría podido hacer antes: durante 30 años, pude satisfacer mi deseo por el conocimiento y el aprendizaje, algo que no habría podido hacer en mi tierra natal. Siempre quise ser médico… ¿pero como podría serlo cuando la simple visión de la sangre podía arriesgar a mis pacientes? Por supuesto, ahora tenía más control sobre mi sed, y podía estar cerca de los humanos sin atacarlos… pero no era suficiente. Era difícil, pero me ofrecía la oportunidad de hablar y convivir con otras personas; era un alivio ante mi soledad.

Pero no todo estaba mejor. La búsqueda de otros vampiros había terminado en decepción. Había encontrado varios grupos de ellos –_aquelarres_, como les llamaban- en todo el país, pero eran tan diferentes a mi que difícilmente podía quedarme con ellos. La mayoría eran nómadas, que se movían de un lugar a otro para evitar la detección, y se sentían claramente incómodos ante mi idea de establecerme en un lugar fijo por un periodo largo de tiempo, fingiendo ser humano; peor aun, bebían sangre humana sin remordimiento, y siempre terminaba discutiendo con ellos. Nunca comprendían mi ideal de preservar la vida humana, y me veían como a un extraño. Quizás lo era. No podía cazar como ellos, y mi opción nunca les agradaba… para ellos los animales eran el último recurso, y no eran tan apetitosos como los humanos. Normalmente, disgustado por sus pensamientos, me marchaba.

Ahora, aquí estaba, observando el océano y preguntándome si había alguien ahí afuera que realmente pudiera comprenderme. La luna brillaba con fuerza sobre mí, pero me sentía tan deprimido que no me importó. De pronto, escuché pasos cerca. Instintivamente, giré y me agazapé. No me agradaba pelear, pero había encontrado varios vampiros hostiles y sabía que debía defenderme. Sin embargo, éste parecía pacífico; me miraba con sorpresa.

"Lo siento, no deseo pelear. No sabía que este territorio era tuyo" dijo. Me relajé un poco.

"No es mío. Solo pasaba por aquí… y me iré pronto" dije. El otro vampiro me miró con asombro; parecía impresionado por mi ropa fina. No podía culparlo; la ropa que él llevaba estaba vieja y gastada. Noté sus ojos negros también: estaba sediento.

"¿Estas cazando?" me preguntó.

"No, no me alimento aquí" respondí, reacio a admitir que no cazaba humanos. No deseaba empezar una discusión… después de todo, no era común poder hablar con uno de mi raza. "¿Y tu?" pregunté, repentinamente preocupado. Si lo atrapaban, yo también tendría problemas.

"No… no soy tan estúpido" dijo, y tembló. ¿Por qué? Vio mi expresión, y rió.

"He visto como castigan a quienes nos exponen. Si me alimento aquí, los humanos sospecharían, y seguramente moriría" dijo. Al principio, creí que se refería a un grupo de cazadores humanos, similar al que yo solía dirigir… hasta que noté que había dicho 'exponernos'.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunté, confundido. La única criatura que podría ver la exposición como una amenaza era un vampiro.

"¿No lo sabes? ¿No te lo explicó tu creador?" preguntó. ¿Mi creador?

"El que me convirtió desapareció después de hacerlo. He estado solo" dije, inseguro sobre si debía haberlo dicho. El otro vampiro movió la cabeza.

"Que mal… me sorprende que hayas podido aprender tu solo" dijo, sorprendido.

"Entonces… ¿de quien hablabas?" pregunté curioso.

"De los Vulturi, por supuesto. Nuestra 'familia real' si quieres verlo así" explicó. "Se dice que viven en Italia, y usualmente asesinan a los vampiros que amenazan nuestra existencia secreta. Tu sabes, como los nuevos que no pueden controlarse, o los que matan de forma muy evidente" continuó.

"¿Viven en Italia?" pregunté, incapaz de ocultar mi optimismo. Parecían más 'civilizados'. El vampiro asintió.

"Eso dicen, en una ciudad llamada Volterra… sigo sin comprender como pueden vivir ahí sin ser detectados" añadió. Me había convencido; tenía que ir a Volterra. Quizás ahí encontraría a otros como yo. Comencé a alejarme.

"¡Oye! ¿Te vas tan pronto?" preguntó el otro vampiro. Le sonreí.

"Si. Tengo cosas que hacer… sin embargo, te agradezco la información. Es muy útil para mi" dije.

"Bueno… esta bien. Habría disfrutado tu compañía. Supongo que debería irme también, mi grupo me espera para 'despejar el camino'. Debemos alimentarnos" dijo. Me percaté de que aun trataba de saber si eso me ofendería. Yo asentí.

"Pues, buena suerte" dije. Después de todo, no podía cambiar su modo de pensar, pero aun así me sentí mal por sus futuras víctimas.

"Si. Cuídate tu también" dijo él, y desapareció en dirección opuesta.

Miré hacia el mar, pero con un estado mental diferente. Lo que había aprendido me mostraba que había otros vampiros allá. Este aquelarre Vulturi parecía intrigante, y era aparentemente más refinado que los vampiros que habían encontrado. El vampiro los había mencionado con un tono extraño, como si dudara que fueran reales… pero había una probabilidad de que así fuera. Tomé una decisión: iría a Italia, a Volterra, para ver si los rumores eran ciertos. Y si lo eran, quizás finalmente encontraría un lugar para vivir en paz.

Además, _deseaba_ estudiar medicina a pesar de los problemas que representaba –después de todo, ahora tenía infinidad de tiempo- y las mejores escuelas estaban en Italia. Con nuevos ánimos en mi mente, salté hacia el mar, y comencé a nadar hacia Francia.

No fui consciente del tiempo mientras me movía con rapidez en el mar. Gracias a mi naturaleza, podía nadar por horas sin cansarme y, mejor aun, sin respirar. Nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero mi decisión me proporcionó una inusual descarga de energía.

No supe cuanto tiempo me tomó llegar a la otra orilla pero, cuando encontré la playa, me sentí aliviado. Por supuesto, no estaba precisamente cansado, pero me sentía algo débil; en todo ese tiempo, no me había alimentado, así que consideré que era normal. Me aseguré de salir durante la noche para evitar ser visto por los humanos… finalmente, estaba en Francia. Normalmente, me habría sentido emocionado y deseoso de ver la ciudad, pero ahora tenía otro objetivo en mente: Italia.

Si los Vulturi eran reales, estaba seguro de que me encontrarían ahí.

_**Lo se, los escucho: otro cap corto! No pude evitarlo /suspira/ pero les prometo q los siguientes serán mas largos, ok?**_

_**El próximo cap veremos a los Vulturi (argh!!! Difícil!!!)**_

_**Por cierto, ignoren al otro vampiro… solo lo incluí para que Carlisle supiera sobre los Vulturi. Y si, no se si su encuentro con Aro y los demás fue mera coincidencia o sabia de antemano algo de ellos… finjamos que ya sabia algo (gracias a mi chismoso vampiro anónimo lol)**_


	4. Los Vulturi

"Los Vulturi"

**CarlislePOV**

**Volterra, 1720**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Volterra. Finalmente, había llegado al lugar donde –de acuerdo con ese vampiro desconocido- vivía el aquelarre más importante de nuestra raza.

Caminaba con lentitud, cuidando de no molestar a nadie… aunque en realidad, a esta hora no había muchas personas a las que pudiera molestar. La mayoría de los humanos seguían durmiendo en sus casas, sin siquiera sospechar mi presencia. Hasta ahora, no había encontrado a ningún otro vampiro; estaba empezando a pensar que era solo un rumor, cuando vi algo.

Una mujer, obviamente humana, caminaba por la calle. Ya había un poco de sol por ahí, así que permanecí en las sombras… pero ella me vio, y pareció adivinar lo que era. Sus ojos mostraron el pánico, y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Me sentí confundido; en las sombras, no había forma de que ella pudiera sospechar algo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mí.

Otros hombres, con gruesas túnicas negras, se acercaban. Caminé lentamente, fingiendo que no los veía; me siguieron. Pronto, vi más de ellos a ambos lados… me moví más rápido, pero no podía correr ahora –pues eso me expondría-. Entré en un callejón sin salida, estremeciéndome ligeramente ante la extraña similitud con el trágico día de mi transformación. Las figuras con las túnicas entraron también, y se me acercaron con velocidad sobrehumana. Eran vampiros, y me tenían rodeado. Levanté las manos, en un intento de mostrarles que no era una amenaza para ellos.

"Lo siento; no pretendo hacerles daño. Por favor, permítanme irme… prometo no perturbarlos" dije con voz tranquila. Uno de los vampiros, aparentemente el líder, dio un paso hacia mí.

"Los vampiros no tienen permitido caminar por aquí durante el día. Nuestro amo lo prohíbe" dijo él.

"Lo lamento. No volverá a suceder" prometí. El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

"No… porque vendrás con nosotros" añadió. El resto del grupo se agazapó, preparado para atacar si me resistía. Pero no me gustaba pelear. Asentí, indicándoles que podían llevarme.

Minutos después, estaba en una cámara circular y oscura. Para cualquier humano, hubiera sido imposible ver algo, pero yo distinguí tres figuras sentadas en sillas al otro extremo del lugar. Ahora sí estaba asustado; no deseaba morir, y no sabía exactamente porque me habían traído aquí. Cuando ellos se movieron hacía mí, instintivamente me tensé y di un paso atrás.

"No tengas miedo. Solo deseamos hablar" dijo uno de ellos. Tenía ojos rojos y cabello negro, y –pese a su apariencia juvenil- parecía muy viejo. Los otros dos, detrás de él, suspiraron.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunté con respeto. Tenía el presentimiento de que eran importantes. El vampiro me sonrió con calidez.

"Mi nombre es Aro… y estos son mis hermanos: Marco –aquí señaló al otro vampiro de cabello negro-, y Cayo –luego al vampiro de cabello blanco-. Somos los líderes de los Vulturi" añadió. Así que aquel vampiro tenía razón, los Vulturi existían. "Pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó.

"Soy Carlisle Cullen" respondí de inmediato. El vampiro, Aro, sonrió y me ofreció su mano blanca, que yo tomé. Cuando lo hice, Aro cerró los ojos; durante lo que me parecieron horas, Aro no soltó mi mano. Finalmente, me liberó, obviamente satisfecho y… ¿sorprendido?

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien que aprendiera a controlarse solo! ¿No creen que es asombroso Marco, Cayo?" dijo con emoción, mirando a los otros vampiros. Ambos suspiraron, aparentemente irritados ante el entusiasmo de Aro. No supe como responder a eso.

"¿Cómo…?" pregunté, incapaz de contenerme. Aro sonrió.

"Puedo leer todos los pensamientos de alguien con tan solo tocarlo. Y debo decir que tú eres un vampiro muy interesante. Ciertamente disfrutaré oír tu historia" dijo Aro.

"Es una larga historia" dije, confundido.

"Todas las nuestras lo son. De verdad me encantaría que te quedaras por un tiempo… me interesa escuchar tu, hum, 'filosofía'" dijo Aro. Sus hermanos lo miraron con asombro.

"Pero… sin ofender a Carlisle, no tiene ningún don especial para nosotros" dijo Marco.

"Tiene razón, Aro. No nos es útil" añadió Cayo. Aro hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

"¿No creen que su control es más que único? ¿No tienen curiosidad sobre su 'dieta'?" les preguntó Aro. Cayo y Marco se miraron, y luego a mí. Como me alimentaba de animales y no de seres humanos, mis ojos eran dorados en vez de rojos, algo que evidentemente les fascinaba. Ambos asintieron levemente. Aro aplaudió de alegría.

"Esta decidido, entonces. ¿Serás nuestro huésped, Carlisle?" preguntó Aro. No sabía que decir; apenas me conocían, ¿y me estaban pidiendo que me quedara? Pero, a pesar de mis dudas, me sentía tan intrigado por ellos como Aro por mí.

"Muchas gracias. Me sentiría encantado" dije.

A partir de ese momento, viví con ellos. Era fascinante. A diferencia de otros vampiros que había conocido, ellos vivían en un lugar fijo –igual que yo- y eran ciertamente más refinados y cultos que cualquier otro vampiro que hubiera visto. Estudiaban y leían libros, y sabían casi todo de cualquier cosa. Me dijeron todo lo que debía saber sobre mi raza, y explicaron todo sobre nosotros. Les hablé sobre mi transformación y mi vida hasta entonces, y les expuse las razones para mi 'dieta inusual', como Cayo la llamaba.

Aro me animó a estudiar medicina al escuchar mi antiguo deseo de hacerlo. Sorprendentemente, encontró un curso nocturno para mí, y estaba evidentemente fascinado ante mi control durante las clases. Usualmente, cada día me pedía tocar mi mano, para poder ver lo que yo había visto. Cayo y Marco no estaban tan entusiasmados conmigo –seguían preguntándose que veía Aro en mí- pero nunca fueron rudos ni fríos conmigo. Mis estudios continuaron; pronto comencé a realizar prácticas con cadáveres, algo que aumentó aun más la fascinación de Aro. Él no podía comprender como podía permanecer en una clase llena de sangre humana –y compañeros humanos- sin perder el control. Le expliqué muchas veces que se debía simplemente a que respetaba demasiado la vida humana para destruirla, pero mi lógica le parecía extraña. Él y el resto de los Vulturi veían a los humanos como herramientas, como simple alimento, y no comprendían mi negativa a matarlos.

De hecho, ése era el único problema. Cada vez que debíamos alimentarnos, Aro y los demás me invitaban a unirme a ellos, y comenzaban a discutir cuando me negaba. Me decían que esto era lo que éramos, y que no tenía caso intentar cambiarlo. Yo, por otra parte, les exponía mis ideas sobre la vida humana, y les mostraba que era posible vivir con la sangre de animales. Cada vez, el asunto terminaba en una fuerte discusión, pues ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a razonar con el otro. Siempre intentaban forzarme a beber sangre humana pero, fuera de eso, vivía en paz ahí… hasta que vi algo que me disgustó.

Era de noche. Aro me había pedido que me reuniera con él en la cámara circular, donde sabía que se alimentaban. No deseaba ir, pero parecía importante, así que ignoré mi instinto y me dirigí al lugar. Cuando entré, supe que debí haberme ido.

Se llevaba a cabo una masacre ahí dentro. Escuché los gritos y quejidos de los humanos mientras los Vulturi bebían su sangre. El olor era insoportable; sentí la natural sensación de ardor, y el veneno en mi boca, pero me rehusé a ser parte de la cacería. Al centro, Cayo sostenía algo, y Marco me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Cuando lo hice, vi a una mujer hincada frente a Cayo, con su rostro desfigurado de terror.

"Para ti, Carlisle" dijo Cayo. Yo lo miré, aterrado.

"No puedes ocultar que estas sediento, Carlisle. ¿Por qué resistirse?" dijo Marco, señalando una herida en el cuello de la mujer.

"Eres un vampiro… no deberías negar lo que eres. Bebe" me dijo Cayo, y jaló a la mujer hacía mí. Por un momento, deseé obedecer; la sangre era tan tentadora… pero retrocedí un paso, asqueado.

"¡No! ¡No tiene que ser así! ¡No quiero ser así!" dije. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, preparado para atacar, para alimentarse… pero mi voluntad y mi fe eran más fuertes. Giré y comencé a correr.

"¡Carlisle!" escuché la voz de Aro, pero no regresé.

Una hora después, estaba empacando mis cosas para irme. Mis estudios de medicina habían concluido, así que no había razón para quedarme más tiempo. No podía soportar su forma de vida. De pronto, Aro entró en mi habitación.

"Así que… ¿finalmente te vas?" preguntó calmado. Ahora lo conocía bien, y su extraña actitud no me extrañaba.

"Si. Lo siento, Aro… no puedo…" dije. Después de todo, él me había ayudado, y me sentía mal por irme así. Él sonrió como si contara con ello.

"Le dije a Cayo que eras fuerte, que nunca te rendirías" dijo. Me acerqué a él y tomé su mano.

"Gracias, Aro. Me ayudaste mucho en todos estos años; nunca podré pagarte tu amabilidad" dije. Él sonrió.

"No es nada, Carlisle. Disfruté mucho tu compañía… si deseas volver de nuevo, sabes donde buscarme" dijo Aro. Después buscó entre su ropa y sacó un pequeño saco. Lo colocó en mi mano.

"¿Qué…?" pregunté, sintiendo el peso de las monedas dentro.

"Solo en caso de que lo necesites. Adiós, amigo mío" dijo Aro, y se fue.

Permanecí ahí, impactado, aun sosteniendo el pequeño saco en mi mano. A pesar de mi aversión por su dieta, no podía odiarlos; habían sido mi compañía por muchos años, y me habían tratado con amabilidad. Me sentí mal por irme, pero sabía que era lo mejor… si seguíamos así, terminaríamos peleando; o peor, lograrían obligarme a alimentarme como lo hacían ellos. No podía renunciar a mis principios, así que debía seguir mi propio camino.

Mi último pensamiento mientras dejaba Volterra era que, tal vez, podría encontrar a alguien ahí afuera que compartiera mis ideales.

_**Lo se, los escucho… muy poco de los Vulturi, muy resumido, pero hey! Esto es sobre los Cullen, así que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con los Vulturi… ;) Por cierto, Aro y los demás no salen mucho en los libros, así que no tuve muchas bases para sus personalidades, o como conocieron a Carlisle, así q invente algunas cositas… espero suene bien lol.**_

_**En el sig. Capitulo empezaremos a ver a algunos futuros miembros de la familia de Carlisle… pero sean pacientes, no es fácil resumir 300 años d vida, no creen? :P Veremos el 1er encuentro entre el y Esme (cuando ella tenia 16) Argh!!! Difícil!!!**_


	5. Un encuentro casual

"Un encuentro casual"

**CarlislePOV**

**Ohio, 1911**

Era un día nublado, perfecto para mí.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, disfrutando la suave brisa de la tarde. Mientras avanzaba, pensaba sobre el extraño curso que había tomado mi vida desde que dejé al grupo de Aro. La principal y más importante mejoría era mi autocontrol… después de 2 siglos de sufrimiento y esfuerzo, finalmente podía permanecer cerca de la sangre sin siquiera sentir el ardor en mi garganta. Había sido difícil, pero valió la pena. Gracias a la ayuda de Aro, había podido estudiar medicina con los mejores maestros de Italia y ahora, gracias a mi control, podía practicar el oficio que adoraba sin temor alguno. Debido a mis agudos sentidos, podía sentir y escuchar cosas que ningún otro doctor podía, y de esa forma podía curar a gente que nadie más podía sanar. Me hacía sentir muy bien; me hacía pensar que estaba haciendo la diferencia.

Durante los seis años que había vivido aquí, había ayudado a muchas personas que de otra forma habrían muerto. Por primera vez me sentí completo, satisfecho con mi existencia; en cierta forma, sentía que tenía el deber de ayudar a otros con mis habilidades sobrenaturales, y ese pensamiento siempre me daba paz.

Una pareja pasó cerca de mí, moviendo las manos para saludarme. Yo devolví el gesto con una mezcla de felicidad y alivio. Había obtenido cierta reputación aquí –gracias a mi trabajo como médico- y la gente siempre me saludaba con amabilidad e incluso admiración. No podía evitar sentirme extraño ante ello; después de todo, 200 años antes habrían sospechado de mí, pero esos tiempos habían pasado hace mucho. Ahora los humanos creían que éramos fantasías, mitos, y eso me permitía vivir entre ellos sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, era extraño verlos tan cómodos cerca de mí, sin siquiera pensar que yo era un vampiro. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña niña.

"Buenas tardes, Dr. Cullen. ¿Aceptaría estas manzanas? Mi madre las compró especialmente para usted" dijo la niña, y me ofreció un pequeño canasto lleno de manzanas rojas. La miré con calidez.

"Muchas gracias. Dile a tu madre que aprecio mucho su amable gesto" dije, y tomé la canasta. Por supuesto, eso era lo único que era: un gesto. No podía comer nada de lo que me daban, pero tenía que fingir que lo hacía –algo desagradable, pero necesario para mantener el engaño-. Además, nunca me dejaban rehusarme, así que ahora simplemente lo aceptaba y les agradecía… después de todo, era un lindo detalle. La niña me sonrió, un poco sonrojada, y se alejó.

Miré hacia un reloj cercano: 6 pm. Quizás debería volver a la clínica; había disfrutado caminar por las calles durante el día –un placer inusual, considerando que trabajaba de noche-, y sería mejor si no tentaba mi suerte. Si el sol salía, tendría problemas. Pero, cuando estaba cerca de mi destino, un grito de agonía me detuvo; parecía provenir de un parque cercano. Olvidando mis precauciones, me apresuré hacia el lugar.

**EsmePOV**

Dolía mucho.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Debía haber sabido que no podría correr como lo hice. No era muy ágil, y ciertamente los zapatos de tacón y el pasto no eran una buena combinación. Ahora, aquí estaba, gritando de dolor, yaciendo sobre el suave pasto mientras mi amiga intentaba en vano ayudarme. Dolía tanto; mi pierna probablemente estaba rota… debe haber chocado contra la roca que vi antes de caer.

"¡Esme! ¡Cálmate! ¿Te duele mucho?" repetía una y otra vez Amanda, mi amiga, pero no podía responder… sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme. De pronto, escuché otra voz: una voz masculina.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó la voz, y no pude evitar levantar la cabeza. Era una voz tan seductora y atractiva… un ángel.

"Se cayó… creó que se golpeó con fuerza contra esa roca" dijo Amanda, insegura. Pero, por alguna razón que no conocía, me sentí segura.

"No se preocupe, yo soy doctor. Trabajo en la clínica cerca de aquí" dijo el hombre. Gracias al cielo… un doctor. Me miró, y yo hice lo mismo, cautivada. Era guapo; más que guapo, era hermoso… su cabello rubio, su piel asombrosamente blanca, sus intensos ojos dorados… nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Para mi vergüenza, me sonrojé.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" me preguntó.

"Esme… Esme Platt" respondí. Me sonrió, y casi me desmayé, aunque no debido al dolor.

"Gusto en conocerla. Soy Carlisle Cullen. Si no le molesta, Señorita Platt, tendré que cargarla… parece que se ha roto la pierna" dijo él con esa seductora voz. Yo simplemente asentí, aún deslumbrada ante su belleza. Sin esfuerzo aparente, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la clínica.

**CarlislePOV**

No había visto una criatura tan hermosa en toda mi vida.

Después de atender su pierna –que estaba rota- le administré algunos sedantes para calmarle el dolor, y ahora dormía cómodamente en una de las camas de la clínica. No supe porque, pero me quedé ahí, observándola mientras dormía… algo que yo no podía hacer.

La miré con atención. Su cabello dorado, su cálido rostro en forma de corazón… era hermosa, un ángel. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh, si: Esme. Incluso entre los míos, nunca había conocido a alguien con un rostro como el suyo; era puro y tierno, tan dulce que estaba seguro de que podría derretir el corazón de cualquier hombre. Incluso yo, que no era un hombre –sino un vampiro- me sentía así. Se movió, y yo instintivamente retrocedí… estaba seguro que no le gustaría que la mirara así.

"¿Dr. Cullen?" preguntó ella. Volteé a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"Veo que esta despierta, Srita Platt" le dije, acercándome lentamente. Ella se sonrojó; por supuesto, para los humanos éramos hermosos, un arma que mi raza usaba para cazar.

"¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó ella, preocupada por mi repentina tristeza. Aun cuando no me conocía, escuché una preocupación sincera en su voz. Tan amable, preocupándose por mi cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Tan dulce.

"No, lo siento. Solo pensaba" respondí. Ella me miró.

"¿Esta seguro? Si algo le molesta, puede decírmelo… ayuda mucho hablar con alguien más" dijo. Definitivamente era tierna y dulce, pero no podía decirle nada… y me di cuenta con asombro que _deseaba_ hacerlo.

"Estoy bien, de verdad Srita. Platt. Pero usted es la paciente aquí… ¿Cómo se siente? Mucho mejor, espero" dije, intentando cambiar el tema. Ella me sonrió; la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en siglos.

"Si, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Gracias, Dr. Cullen" dijo.

"Por favor, llámeme Carlisle" dije en un impulso. Esto estaba mal… entre menos supiera, mejor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"De acuerdo… Carlisle" dijo ella. Mi nombre en su dulce voz sonaba tan bien… pero esto estaba mal ¡Muy mal! No podía sentirme así, no estaba permitido.

Antes de que pudiera inventar una excusa coherente para irme, se abrió la puerta. Su familia entró con rapidez, desesperados por saber si estaba bien. Su padre estaba ciertamente frenético.

"Esta bien, Sr. Platt. Solo unas cuantas semanas de descanso y se recuperará por completo" le aseguré al pobre hombre. En un impulso, tomó mi mano. Vi que sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente creyó que la frialdad de mi mano era producto de sus nervios alterados, pero era mi señal para irme. Le hice una señal a Esme para despedirme, y ella asintió. Creí ver decepción ahí, como si ella no deseara que me fuera… pero no, no podía ser, ¿o si?

Un mes después, dejé la ciudad. A pesar de mis sentimientos recientemente descubiertos, no volví a ver a Esme. Otro doctor se ocupó de ella. Quería verla, con tal deseo que ya no era coherente, pero me contuve. Después de todo, ¿Qué era yo? ¿Qué bien podía salir de ello? Yo era un vampiro… nunca podría estar con alguien como ella.

En ese momento, me sentí triste. Me percaté de lo que realmente había perdido ese trágico día… mi oportunidad de tener una familia, de amar y ser amado, se habían ido con mi mortalidad. Nunca podría encontrar amor en una mujer, ni podría tener hijos con ella; siempre quise tener una familia, pero nunca lo había pensado mucho… hasta ahora. Brevemente, me imaginé lo que podría haber sido si yo fuera humano: vi a Esme a mi lado, riendo conmigo mientras nuestros hijos jugaban en el jardín… me partió el corazón, pues ahora sabía que yo nunca podría tener algo así. Estaba condenado a vivir solo, para siempre.

**EsmePOV**

No debería estar corriendo así, pero no podía evitarlo. TENÍA que verlo.

El Dr. Malcolm dijo que Carlisle se marchaba, y debía despedirme de él. No sabía porque me afectaba tanto; casi no hablamos, éramos prácticamente extraños, pero sentí _algo_ cuando estuve con él. Cuando me atendió sentí su tristeza, y deseé borrarla de su corazón… que tonta fui, al enamorarme de un hombre que solo había visto una vez. Pero era tan gentil y amable; nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Llegué a la clínica, pero era demasiado tarde: se había ido, y nunca lo vería de nuevo.

Pero, al fondo de mi corazón, negué esas palabras. Algo me dijo que lo vería de nuevo… quizás, esto no había sido un encuentro casual.

Quizás, algún día, él volvería a mí.

_**Awwww!!! Este me gusta!!! El primer encuentro entre Carlisle y su futura esposa!!! (suertuda Esme)… espero haberlos representado fielmente.**_

_**Por cierto: si notaron en los caps anteriores que Carlisle actúa un poco… diferente, lo explicare. En esos capítulos es mas joven, así q supuse que actuaria un poco distinto; ahora, después de 200 años (WOW!) es mas similar al Carlisle que conocemos (y amamooooos!!!)**_

_**Y, el siguiente capitulo, lo que estaban esperando… Edward! (vamos, todos sabemos que lo estaban esperando lol)**_


	6. Edward

"Edward"

**CarlislePOV**

**Chicago, 1918**

Miré el reloj con impaciencia. Era en momentos como este cuando maldecía la luz y el día.

Había una epidemia de gripe española en la ciudad, y la gente moría cada minuto. ¿Cómo podía esperar un día entero para trabajar? Cada segundo que permanecía aquí, oculto del sol, más y más gente moría. Me sentía desesperado, frustrado por mis propias limitaciones; como vampiro, era más sensible que los demás, y sabía que podría salvar más vidas que cualquier otro doctor… pero me veía obligado a esperar a que el sol desapareciera.

Finalmente, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad (en sentido figurado) pude salir. Casi corrí hacia el hospital… creo que lo hice, olvidándome del hecho que mi velocidad sería algo fuera de lo normal para la gente que me viera. Estaba desesperado por ayudar.

Llegué al hospital, donde uno de los doctores me saludó con alivio, evidentemente cansado.

"¡Gracias al cielo, Carlisle! Necesitamos ayuda… creí que no vendrías hoy" dijo, aliviado. ¿Cómo podría NO venir?

"Lo sé. Lo siento… desearía poder quedarme aquí todo el día" dije con sinceridad. Pero, por supuesto, él rió ante lo que creyó que era una broma.

"Todos lo deseamos, pero nadie puede permanecer despierto las 24 horas del día. Necesitamos descansar" dijo. Eso era exactamente lo que me frustraba: yo no necesitaba descansar, podía hacerlo todo el día, pero eso me expondría. Suspiré, y me preparé para empezar mi turno.

Lo primero que hice fue revisar los peores casos. La mayor parte de la gente ahí estaba tan débil y enferma que apenas notaban mi extraña revisión (incluso los olía al hacerla). Algunos de mis pacientes estaban agonizando, eso lo sabía, y me dolía cuando no podía hacer nada excepto mirar. Había una, sin embargo, con la que me sentía extrañamente ligado. Su nombre era Elizabeth Masen; su esposo había muerto hace algunos días, y ella misma estaba muy enferma, pero su única preocupación era su hijo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Edward.

Me acerqué a la cama de Elizabeth, y vi las señales de la muerte en su rostro. Sabía que no viviría mucho. Su hijo estaba en una cama junto a ella, y lucía aun peor. Tomé la mano de ella para revisar su pulso; por suerte, su fiebre ocultaba mi inusual frialdad. Desgraciadamente, me percaté de que no podía hacer nada por ella… dudaba incluso que sobreviviera a la noche. Me sentí mal por ella y su familia; era triste ver a una familia así destruida. Elizabeth permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados; su expresión de dolor y sufrimiento me entristecía. Incluso con mi experiencia, no podía salvarla.

Repentinamente, abrió los ojos y sujetó mi mano con fuerza. Me sorprendió; si podía sujetarme de esa forma, quizás sobreviviría.

"¿Sra. Masen?" pregunté, pero no escuchó mi voz. Me miró con tal determinación, esperanza y energía que me estremecí.

"¡Salvelo!" me rogó. ¿Salvarlo? Oh, si: a su hijo. Incluso ahora, al borde de la muerte, se preocupaba por él… el amor de una madre.

"Haré lo que pueda" le prometí, tomando su mano entre las mías. Ella continuó mirándome.

"Si, hágalo. Incluso lo que otros no pueden hacer… eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward" dijo, con su voz llena de esperanza. Sus palabras me asombraron y me asustaron. ¿Sabía ella lo que yo era? ¿O era solo coincidencia? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle más, su mano se soltó y cayó sobre la cama. Estaba inconsciente.

Cuando regresé una hora más tarde, había muerto. Su rostro aun mostraba la preocupación por su hijo. Con tristeza, me concentré en él. Coloqué un trapo húmedo sobre su frente, en un intento inútil por disminuir su fiebre. El pobre chico estaba agonizando también, podía sentirlo: se movía desesperado en su estado de delirio, y estaba pálido y débil. Podía oír su trabajosa respiración, el latido inconstante de su corazón, la forma en que murmuraba incoherentemente. Recordé las palabras de Elizabeth… me había rogado que lo salvara, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era obvio que moriría pronto, ¿había alguna opción?

'… _Incluso lo que otros no pueden hacer…'_ Recordé sus palabras, y me di cuenta de que HABÍA algo que podía hacer, pero no estaba seguro. Yo no había elegido esta vida; ¿sería capaz de robar la de este joven? ¿Era eso lo que su madre deseaba? ¿Lo aprobaría si significaba salvarlo?

No sabía que hacer. Durante siglos, había jugado en mi mente con la idea de crear un compañero. Estaba tan solo; estaba cansado de fingir, de mostrar a todo el mundo un rostro que no era enteramente mío. Quería compartir mis pensamientos reales con alguien, y deseaba que alguien me conociera, sin secretos ocultos. Pero cada vez mi conciencia me detenía: no podía hacerlo; no podía transformar a alguien solo por mis deseos egoístas.

Pero esto era diferente. Él no tenía a nadie. Como yo, estaba solo. Lo miré: era bastante guapo; estaba seguro que, si viviera, habría conquistado a cualquier chica que deseara. Pero vi algo más importante en su rostro… se veía tan puro y bondadoso. Imaginé de nuevo mi pequeña fantasía de hace tantos años, cuando había conocido a esa hermosa joven. Si pudiera tener hijos, me habría gustado que lucieran como él. Había algo en el rostro de Edward que me mostraba que era un alma amable, una que valía la pena salvar.

"Por favor… que se detenga…" murmuró él, cansado y febril. Me decidí; lo salvaría.

Esperé hasta que todos los doctores salieron de la habitación. Como el lugar estaba destinado a aquellos que no tenían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, no había muchos de mis colegas ahí. Cuando estuve solo, tomé a Edward en mis brazos. Estaba seguro que nadie lo notaría; estaba solo, y muy enfermo. Probablemente asumirían que había fallecido. Con cuidado de no moverlo mucho, salí por una ventana.

Corrí a velocidad de vampiro hacia mi casa. Sentía que el cuerpo de Edward temblaba en mis brazos; no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo. Su fiebre seguía aumentando, y tenía problemas para respirar. Cuando llegué, su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse. Lo coloqué con cuidado sobre el sillón –pues no tenía una cama- y me detuve, sin saber bien que hacer. Él gimió levemente.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía como transformarlo. Mis recuerdos de ese día eran vívidos, pero no era consciente de cual había sido el movimiento decisivo. ¿Qué había hecho el vampiro para transformarme? ¿La clave estaba en la mordida, o las heridas? Edward gimió de nuevo; tenía que apresurarme, estaba demasiado débil para resistir más tiempo. No tenía opción… imitaría mis heridas de ese tiempo, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Me acerqué a Edward, que se movía débilmente en el sillón. Dudé; no era tan cruel, no podía lastimarlo tanto. Pero era necesario. Con un suspiro, comencé.

Fue lo más difícil y doloroso que había hecho. Le rompí los huesos, le desgarré la piel, intentando no pensar en el dolor que estaba causando. Edward gritaba y se quejaba de dolor, moviéndose débilmente en un intento de escapar de su verdugo, _yo_. Finalmente, sujeté su cabeza y le mordí el cuello; gritó aun más… cuando terminé, me sentí tan mal por él que estuve a punto de matarlo para evitarle el sufrimiento. Pero percibí un cambio: entre sus gritos y sus movimientos de agonía, detecté que su aroma era diferente, y su piel cambiaba frente a mis ojos. Estaba funcionando.

Comencé a preocuparme cuando el dolor continuó –y pareció aumentar- durante el día. Hice lo que pude para intentar calmarlo, pero hasta ahora no estaba funcionando. Me dolía ver a Edward retorcerse de dolor, o escucharlo gritar. ¿Era esto normal? Cuando me habían transformado, perdí la noción del tiempo… quizás era necesario más de un día para completar el proceso. Sujeté su mano, aun un poco caliente, y traté de ofrecerle cierto consuelo. Le murmuraba palabras de aliento al oído, pero no sabía si me escuchaba.

Al tercer día, pareció mejorar. Ya no gritaba, y permanecía inmóvil en el sillón. Mi preocupación se volvió alivio al detectar su aroma: ya no era humano. Su piel ahora era tan blanca como la mía, y parecía finalmente tranquilo. Me acerqué a él, escuchando el suave ritmo de su corazón, que se debilitaba cada segundo… hasta que se detuvo. Me tensé, esperando una señal, pero Edward no se movió. Me pregunté si se había transformado, o el dolor finalmente lo había matado. De pronto, su pecho se movió; estaba 'respirando' –un hábito que yo aun tenía, pues no había una verdadera necesidad de aire-. Edward abrió los ojos, y supe que había tenido éxito: eran rojos.

"¿Dónde… donde estoy?" preguntó con voz suave, aterciopelada. Le sonreí con calidez, tratando de no asustarlo.

"Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen… estas en mi casa" le respondí. Él se levantó de inmediato, y pareció asombrado ante su propia rapidez.

"Mi padre, mi madre… ¿Qué les sucedió?" preguntó desesperado. Esto sería difícil.

"Lo siento…" dije. Él me miró, aterrado. Era como si hubiera leído mi mente.

"Pero yo… me siento extraño" dijo, más para si mismo que para mí. Bueno, esto era lo más difícil de explicar.

"Tu madre, antes de morir, me pidió que te salvara… así que lo hice" dije, reacio a darle más detalles sobre lo que era exactamente. Edward me miró, impactado; pero yo no había dicho nada malo… ¿Por qué parecía tan… asustado?

"¿Qué soy?" preguntó. Ahora yo estaba impactado; ¿Cómo podía haber adivinado? Suspiré, preparándome para lo peor.

"Estabas muriendo, y te salvé de la única forma que podía… eres un vampiro" respondí.

_**Yay! Edward Cullen esta aquí!! Lol. Espero les guste… yo aun sigo decidiendo si me gusta o no.**_

_**Y pobre Carlisle… imaginen lo q pasara cuando descubra exactamente PORQUE Edward parece saber tanto… hasta el sig. Capitulo! XD **_


	7. Lector de mentes

"Lector de mentes"

**CarlislePOV**

Pasé las siguientes horas explicándole a Edward lo que era, y todo lo que sabía de 'los nuestros'. Al principio había temido que él se sintiera molesto o incómodo ante mis acciones pero, sorprendentemente para un muchacho de 17 años, parecía comprenderlo con claridad. Era realmente maduro e inteligente para su edad. Escuchó sin interrumpir mi historia, e hizo algunas preguntas cuando terminé. A pesar de mi aprensión, me sentía contento… era la primera vez en muchos años que podía hablar libremente con alguien. Cuando terminé, Edward suspiró y miró al frente, aparentemente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Vi que repentinamente se colocaba una mano sobre su garganta, y reconocí el gesto de inmediato: estaba sediento.

'_¿Te arde la garganta?'_ me pregunté mientras lo observaba. Si así era, lo estaba manejando bastante bien… pero lo que pasó después me sorprendió aun más.

"Si, como fuego… ¿es esto normal?" preguntó Edward sin mirarme. Estaba sorprendido; no podía leer mi mente… ¿o si?

"Lo siento… ¿Qué has dicho?" pregunté. Tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas. Edward me miró como si hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta.

"Me preguntó si me ardía la garganta, y respondí que sí… ¿Por qué?" preguntó lentamente. Lo miré con asombro.

"Edward… yo no dije nada" le expliqué con calma. Él pareció asustado.

"Si, lo hizo… me preguntó…" dijo, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Aro me había mostrado que había algunos de nosotros que poseían habilidades especiales, pero nunca imaginé que yo podría crear uno. Suspiré.

"No, Edward. Solo pensé la pregunta, pero nunca la dije en voz alta" dije. Él me miró, asombrado.

"¿Quiere decir que yo… escuché lo que pensaba?" preguntó, asustado. Yo intenté mostrarme lo más tranquilo posible para calmarlo. Seguramente, esto era difícil para él.

"Si. Supongo que así fue" respondí. Él suspiró. _'Lo que estoy pensando ahora, ¿puedes oírlo?'_ pensé. Edward alzó la cabeza casi de inmediato.

"Si, lo escuché" respondió. "Pero… ¿Por qué?" añadió.

Entonces le expliqué lo que había aprendido de Aro y los Vulturi. Le dije que había vampiros que desarrollaban algunos dones especiales. Edward me escuchó con atención mientras explicaba.

"¿Usted posee uno?" preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?" preguntó después.

"Nadie sabe porque sucede, Edward. Pero no te asustes, estoy seguro que podrás acostumbrarte" dije. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero hizo un gesto de dolor y puso su mano de nuevo sobre su garganta. "Hablaremos de ello más tarde… primero, necesitas alimentarte" dije. Vi que Edward se ponía tenso, con una expresión de terror y desagrado en el rostro. Me sentí vinculado con él; estaba tan en contra de matar humanos como yo… eso era bueno, pues significaba que podría vivir como yo lo hacía con mayor facilidad.

"¿Quiere decir… matar?" preguntó, dudoso. Yo le sonreí.

"No te preocupes, Edward. No soy como los demás vampiros" dije. Pensé en mi dieta inusual, y por supuesto el fue capaz de comprenderla. Con una señal, ambos salimos.

Era la primera vez que Edward salía como vampiro. Vi que miraba todo con asombro, experimentándolo todo con sus nuevos sentidos. Sin embargo, su mirada tenía un aire melancólico, como si comprendiera claramente lo que había perdido. No muy lejos de nosotros, escuché el sonido de un piano. Edward se movió de inmediato hacía él, aparentemente cautivado. Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que apenas lo conocía… ¿tocaba el piano su padre? ¿le gustaba? Me acerqué a él, y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Te gusta la música?" pregunté.

"Yo solía tocar el piano. A mi madre le gustaba mucho" respondió con tristeza. "Supongo que ya no puedo hacerlo ahora" añadió.

"No digas eso. Puedes tocar cuando quieras. No hay nada que te lo impida" dije para intentar animarlo. Él sonrió con tristeza.

"Ni siquiera tengo un…" empezó, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando un hombre pasó demasiado cerca de nosotros. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó de nuevo, pero esta vez sentí su urgencia; estaba listo para atacar. Se movió a sorprendente velocidad hacia el hombre, y apenas pude sujetarlo antes de que se marchara. Lo rodeé con los brazos cuando intentó escapar de mí. Lo empujé con rapidez hacia un pequeño callejón, mientras él gruñía y se movía desesperado por escapar.

"¡Cálmate, Edward! ¡Debes controlarte, yo sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Sé que no lastimarías a nadie!" le dije. Él se detuvo, como si lo hubiera despertado del trance.

"Lo siento, Dr. Cullen… no sé que me pasó" dijo él, agitado. Lo solté, pero permanecí alerta en caso de que perdiera el control de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, nos sucede a todos… con el tiempo, aprenderás a controlarlo" dije. Vi que me miraba, analizando mis pensamientos. Cuando pareció satisfecho con ellos, lo guié hacia el bosque.

Una vez ahí, detecté un ciervo cerca. Me di cuenta que Edward lo detectaba también. Asentí, y él corrió hacia su presa, dejando que sus instintos tomaran el control de su mente. En cuestión de segundos, saltó sobre el animal y mordió su cuello. Yo solo lo miraba, en caso de que necesitara ayuda, pero hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien solo. Mientras lo observaba beber del ciervo, pensé sobre algo importante: apenas lo conocía, y él estaba en la misma situación. Me pregunté si sería cruel de mi parte mantenerlo conmigo, quizás él querría seguir solo. Sabía que debía darle la elección, sin importar lo feliz que me hiciera su compañía… debía elegir su camino. Pero otro pensamiento, más difícil de manejar, apareció en mi mente: ¿me odiaba? No se había mostrado frío o distante conmigo pero, ¿y si odiaba lo que yo había hecho?

"No lo odio, Dr. Cullen" dijo Edward, mirándome. Había olvidado que él podía leer mi mente. Sonreí sin humor. "De verdad, me siento… agradecido, creo. Estaba sufriendo, y usted me salvó… sin importar lo difícil que sea esto, no puedo odiarlo. Usted es amable" añadió. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir aliviado, pero aun tenía que darle la elección.

"Gracias, Edward… no sabes lo mucho que esas palabras significan para mí" dije. Él sonrió por primera vez, con calidez y sinceridad. Lo extrañaría si decidía irse, aun si había estado con él por poco tiempo.

"¿Extrañarme?" preguntó. De nuevo, había leído mi mente. Esto era un poco irritante. "Lo siento" se disculpó.

"No te disculpes… es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto" dije. Después de todo, no era su culpa, no podía controlarlo. "Escucha, Edward… te salvé, pero no te sientas obligado a quedarte conmigo. Sé que eres joven, y probablemente desees tomar un camino diferente. Debes tomar una decisión" dije. Seguía pensando en mis propias decisiones: mi amor por la medicina, mi devoción por la vida humana… lo que me había mantenido alejado de los otros vampiros, incluso de Aro. No era una vida fácil, tal vez él querría elegir su propio estilo. Pero Edward seguía sonriéndome, y vi curiosidad en sus ojos.

"¿Usted ayuda a los humanos?" preguntó, obviamente asombrado. Detecté –con un placer oculto- admiración en su tono. Yo asentí, y él evitó mi mirada.

"No quiero ser un monstruo. Lo que escuché en su mente es… admirable. Cuando me dijo lo que era, creí que estaba perdido, pero usted es diferente… quiero vivir como usted lo hace, Dr. Cullen. Quiero poder aprender y ayudar a otros" dijo Edward. Yo estaba sorprendido; el chico era bastante maduro y, más importante, parecía comprender mis ideas. Le sonreí.

"Si es lo que quieres… me encantaría tenerte como compañero" dije. _'Después de más de cien años de soledad…'_ pensé, y me arrepentí; Edward me miró, impactado.

"¿Más de cien años?" preguntó. Yo asentí de nuevo.

"Si… he estado solo por mucho tiempo" dije. Vi que el cielo se aclaraba un poco; el sol estaba saliendo, y debíamos marcharnos. "Ven, Edward. Debemos regresar… nadie debe vernos bajo el sol" le expliqué. De inmediato, estaba a mi lado.

"De acuerdo, Dr. Cullen" dijo Edward, respetuoso.

"Por favor, llámame Carlisle" dije.

"Carlisle… ¿Cómo vamos a explicar mi presencia en tu casa?" preguntó Edward. Era sencillo, pero me pregunté brevemente si le agradaría la idea.

"Bueno, si no te opones, puedo decir que eres mi hermano menor" dije. Él asintió.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… tendré que memorizarlo" dijo; creí escuchar un leve rastro de tristeza en su voz. "¿Por qué no podemos salir al sol?" preguntó. Yo sonreí y pensé la respuesta; Edward estaba asombrado.

Mientras caminábamos, seguimos charlando. Le pregunté acerca de su vida y su familia, lo que le gustaba o no le gustaba, todo lo que quería saber. Él, a cambio, continuó preguntándome sobre mi vida como doctor, y como podía manejar la sangre de mis pacientes sin perder el control. Se sentía tan bien hablar así: sin secretos, sin omisiones, solo la verdad… por primera vez, era _yo mismo_, no una máscara de normalidad perfectamente colocada. Finalmente, tenía a alguien a mi lado que podría conocerme de verdad, alguien con quien compartir todos mis pensamientos e ideas como vampiro.

Por primera vez en más de un siglo, no estaba solo.

_**Yay! Ahora tenemos a Edward aquí! Tal vez noten que actúa algo… diferente. Bueno, es porque aquí Edward tiene 17 años, no más de 80, así que creí que debía actuar mas de acuerdo a su edad, no creen? **_

_**Sobre Carlisle, creo que Edward no se sentiría molesto con él… puede leer la sinceridad en su mente; en la saga de Crepúsculo, el siempre muestra gratitud y admiración hacia Carlisle (además de quererlo como a un padre… pero eso viene después ;)) así que supongo q tomo su transformación con cierta madurez…**_

_**Y no, no pude evitar escribir su nombre completo! lol**_

_**El sig capitulo… Esme!!**_


	8. Milagro

"Milagro"

**EPOV**

**Ashland, 1921**

Escuché los pasos de Carlisle dentro de la casa que compartíamos.

Habían transcurrido 3 años desde que me había salvado de la muerte. Desde mi 'renacer' había conseguido controlar no solo mi inusual habilidad para leer la mente de los demás, sino también mi sed. Por supuesto, no era tan bueno como Carlisle, pero ahora era capaz de salir y estar cerca de la gente sin atacarlos. Esto no solo me permitía salir a la calle –anteriormente había debido permanecer dentro de la casa- sino también satisfacer mi deseo: quería estudiar, aprender. Supongo que Carlisle era una buena influencia para mí; cuando era humano, había estado más interesado en otras cosas, pero ahora tenía el tiempo, los recursos y, más importante, el deseo de aprender. Incluso deseaba estudiar medicina igual que él, pero dudaba que tuviera tanto control; después de todo, ya era bastante difícil estar encerrado con un grupo de estudiantes dentro de un salón cada día durante mis clases.

Admiraba profundamente a Carlisle. Era tan amable y moral, tan cálido y sincero, que me hacía sentir parte de su familia. Disfrutaba hablar con él, y aprendía mucho de su sabiduría y su experiencia. Últimamente, había estado a punto de llamarlo 'padre' en más de una ocasión… me pregunté si eso sería correcto. No había olvidado a mi verdadero padre, pero me sentía tan ligado a Carlisle que había empezado a verlo como tal. ¿Desde cuando? No lo sabía.

Seguía pensando en ello mientras me acercaba a la casa. Después de un duro día de escuela –pues había decidido comenzar mis estudios allí- se sentía bien estar en casa de nuevo. Cuando entré, los pasos de Carlisle se detuvieron. Sus pensamientos eran extraños: nerviosos, ansiosos… ¿emocionados? Traté de leer más, pero él repetía sin cesar los diferentes nombres de los huesos humanos. Estaba intentando ocultarme algo, ¿pero qué? Curioso, me acerqué a la sala.

"Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?" me saludó cálidamente Carlisle. Sonreí; era bueno para ocultarme cosas.

"Bien… cada día es mas sencillo" respondí. Él bloqueaba la vista hacia la sala, pero pude ver algo ahí… algo grande.

"Compré algo para ti… un regalo de cumpleaños, si quieres verlo así" me dijo, sonriendo. ¿Un regalo para mí? Sin esperar mi respuesta, me guió dentro de la sala, y lo vi: cerca de la ventana había un piano. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que toqué por última vez? Me quedé sin palabras.

"Sé que te gusta tocarlo, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de tener uno. Supuse que querrías recuperar el hábito" dijo Carlisle, mirándome intensamente. Aun no sabía que decir… esto era más, mucho más, de lo que merecía.

Me acerqué al piano, rozándolo con mis dedos, encantado. Tocar el piano había sido mi más grande placer en mi vida humana y, sin importar lo interesado que estuviera en la escuela, lo extrañaba. No sabía que Carlisle me conocía tan bien. Lo miré, lleno de gratitud.

"Bueno, ¿Qué opinas?" me preguntó. Me reí nervioso, como un niño.

"¡Es genial! Muchas gracias, padr- Carlisle" respondí, casi gritando de emoción. Fue hasta segundos después que me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de decirle 'padre' de nuevo… me pregunté si aquello lo haría sentir incómodo. Sus pensamientos cambiaron de pronto; se sentía conmovido. Supongo que notó lo que había estado a punto de decir.

'_¿Padre?'_ "¿Es así como me ves, Edward?" me preguntó. Dudé; su tono era amable, pero yo estaba tan confundido… ¿Cómo podía sentirme así después de solo 3 años?

"Yo… no estoy seguro. Te aprecio mucho, Carlisle, y en ocasiones si, te veo como tal, pero me siento mal. Aun recuerdo a mi padre y…" comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

"Nunca deberías avergonzarte de lo que sientes, Edward. Quererme a mí como a un padre no significa que ya no quieras a tu padre real. Hemos vivido juntos por algo de tiempo, y eres joven; es normal" dijo Carlisle, tan tranquilo como siempre. Pero su mente era diferente.

'_Claro que me siento halagado, y conmovido. Honestamente, yo…'_ detuvo su mente, pero yo lo vi dentro de su cabeza: él también había empezado a verme como hijo. Ahora fui yo quien se sintió conmovido… no me consideraba especial en ninguna forma, y ciertamente no era un hombre perfecto, ¿Cómo me había ganado tal afecto por parte de Carlisle? No le había dado nada para merecer su amor de padre. Carlisle seguía mirándome, pero parecía incómodo… sabía que yo había escuchado.

"Lo siento… padre" dije, disfrutando la oportunidad de decir la palabra en voz alta por primera vez.

"No te disculpes. No escuchaste nada malo… hijo" dijo, evidentemente tan feliz como yo. Se sintió bien escucharlo decirlo… quizás tenía razón, y podía quererlo como a un padre sin traicionar el amor de mis verdaderos padres. Ambos sonreímos, complacidos ante el nuevo sentido familiar entre nosotros.

'_¿Sabes? Siempre quise una familia'_ "Pero nunca creí que pudiera tenerla" añadió suavemente. Yo sonreí. "¿Por qué no tocas algo?" me pidió. De inmediato, me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar, asombrado ante lo fácil que podía hacerlo ahora, con mi nueva velocidad. Toqué una canción que no era totalmente clásica: añadía mis propias notas y estilo de vez en cuando.

Carlisle estaba detrás de mí, escuchando. Mi padre estaba escuchando.

**CarlislePOV**

Permanecí detrás de Edward mientras tocaba, y sentí que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se veía tan tranquilo y feliz mientras tocaba el piano; debí hacer esto antes. Reconocí 'Claro de Luna', de Debussy, per me percaté de que Edward –consciente o no- añadía notas extra… ¿acaso podía escribir canciones? Era tan modesto que probablemente se sentiría mal al mencionarlo; de hecho, no sabía que fuera tan bueno en esto.

Pero eso no era lo único que me sorprendía de Edward. En este corto periodo de tiempo, había comenzado a verlo como el hijo que nunca tuve, pero no imaginé que él pudiera sentir lo mismo de mí. Creí que se sentiría insultado o molesto por ello; al contrario, había admitido que me veía como padre… no podía ocultar mi felicidad. Mis sueños sobre una familia habían sido solo eso, sueños, por más de 300 años… y ahora, sin planearlo, tenía una. Sin importar sus orígenes, Edward era mi hijo, y me sentí contento al descubrir que podíamos ser una familia, después de todo.

Cuando Edward terminó, coloqué una mano sobre su hombro.

"No sabía que eras tan bueno" dije. Él se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado.

"No soy tan bueno…" dijo. En estos 3 años de conocerlo, había percibido que era demasiado modesto, ciego ante sus propias virtudes.

"Tengo tres siglos de experiencia para juzgar" dije, dándole un pequeño golpe juguetón. Él rió. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse… mi señal para comenzar mi turno nocturno en el hospital. Después de despedirme de Edward –mi _hijo_ adoptivo… me gustaba como sonaba- salí, sin saber lo que encontraría después.

Cuando entré en el hospital, uno de mis colegas me saludó.

"Buenas noches, Carlisle… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Acaba de llegar un cadáver, y me asignaron para hacer la autopsia. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Tengo que irme temprano" me pidió. Yo asentí, y de inmediato me guió hasta la morgue. Ambos nos detuvimos cerca de una figura, oculta bajo una sábana blanca.

"Es una mujer… se cayó de un risco o algo así" dijo el doctor, pero yo no estaba prestando atención. Escuchaba algo, pero no pude reconocer lo que era. Entonces él descubrió la figura, y tuve que suprimir el deseo de gritar… la conocía. Era Esme Platt.

Mi corazón se hundió ante la imagen. Ella había sido la primera en tocar mi corazón, la que despertó en mí el deseo por una familia y un hogar, y aquí estaba: muerta, fría… ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan injusta con ella? Había sido la criatura más tierna y amorosa que había visto, no podía merecer esto.

"¿Carlisle? ¿Sucede algo?" me preguntó el doctor. Me di cuenta que yo estaba paralizado, y él había notado mi tensión.

"No, es solo que…" dije, pero finalmente reconocí el sonido que escuchaba. Débil, inconstante, pero ahí estaba: un latido. Aun estaba viva. ¿Cómo era posible? Se había caído de un risco, ¿no? ¿Se suponía que los humanos sobrevivieran a eso?

"¿Carlisle?" repitió el doctor. Debía hacer que se marchara… no podría explicarle como sabia que estaba viva.

"Ernest… si quieres, puedo hacerlo yo solo. Así podrás irte a tu cita" dije, rogando que aceptara.

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó, y yo asentí. "¡Vaya, gracias! Te lo pagaré algún día… me salvaste la vida, Carlisle" dijo feliz. Reí suavemente ante sus palabras. Apretó mi mano con entusiasmo, y salió deprisa.

Una vez que estuve solo, analicé mis opciones. Esme estaba viva, pero apenas; dudaba que sobreviviera la noche. Si alertaba a los otros doctores, de todas formas moriría, pues no había nada que pudieran hacer por ella. Me pregunté que querría ella que hiciera… lo había hecho una vez, por Edward, ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo? Recordé nuestro breve encuentro, hace años; aun conservaba esos recuerdos, y el repentino amor que sentí por ella apareció de nuevo. Era egoísta, lo sabía, desear que viviera para siempre solo para no perderla, pero… ¿era esto correcto? Si, pensé, la salvaría.

No quedaba mucho tiempo. Si esperaba más, su corazón se detendría. La tomé en mis brazos, y escapé por una ventana –de nuevo-. Esta vez tuve que ser muy cuidadoso, pues aun había mucha gente afuera, pero conseguí llegar a mi casa sin ser detectado. Edward, por supuesto, ya me estaba esperando. Seguramente había escuchado mis pensamientos desesperados antes de que llegara.

"¡Carlisle! ¿Qué…?" preguntó, mirando a Esme.

"Estaba en la morgue, pero esta viva… no puedo dejarla morir" dije simplemente. Edward no dijo nada, ya que leía todo dentro de mi mente, y simplemente espero a que yo dijera algo más.

"Ayúdame a preparar una cama para ella… voy a hacerlo" dije, decidido. Él hizo lo que le pedí, y la coloqué suavemente sobre las sábanas. Su corazón aun latía. Bien.

'_Por favor, Esme… vive'_ pensé, antes de hundir mis dientes en su cuello.

_**Esmeee!!! Suertuda Esmeeee!!!! Bueno, otro miembro mas a la familia Cullen lol. Lo se, quizás es muy poco tiempo para q Edward vea a Carlisle como padre pero sentí que, después d todo, ¿¿¿Quién no adora a Carlisle???:P espero no suene tan… rápido. Personalmente, me gusta pensar q así fue. Y si… ¡tenia q regalarle un piano! Lol**_

_**Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí en el POV de Edward. Es agradable hacerlo de nuevo! Espero suene como él…**_

_**El sig capitulo… la vampira Esme! Imaginen como se sentirían si, en lugar de morir, despiertan y ven a Carlisle frente a ustedes! /babea…/**_


	9. Un ángel

"Un ángel"

**EsmePOV**

**Tres días después**

Desperté al escuchar una suave música.

Lo primero que recordé fue el dolor de mi pérdida. Mi pobre bebé, muerto a tan corta edad, incapaz de vivir o amar. Entonces recordé el risco; había deseado morir, pues mi existencia no tenía sentido sin mi hijo, pero aquí estaba, aparentemente viva. Estaba tan confundida; ¿Qué había sucedido? Debía estar muerta, eso lo sabía… pero entonces lo recordé.

Había sentido algo: dolor. Entonces recordé la terrible agonía que había soportado todo este tiempo… un fuego que quemaba todo mi cuerpo. Había gritado pidiendo piedad, había pedido la muerte, pero en vez de eso escuché una voz que me consolaba. Conocía esa voz, una parte de mi mente se sintió segura al oírla, pero no pude recordar el rostro. La voz se había disculpado, y había prometido que todo terminaría pronto… sonaba tan triste que deseé decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía; creí sentir una mano sobre la mía, ofreciéndome apoyo.

Ahora, el dolor se había ido. Me sentía extraña, como si no fuera la misma… y la música, sonaba tan fuerte… me moví lentamente, intentando abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hice, la imagen más increíble me estaba esperando.

No podía ser, pero ahí estaba… un ángel de cabellos y ojos dorados, un hombre con voz seductora y amable… lo recordaba. Era el doctor que me había atendido, hace muchos años. Lo había buscado por tanto tiempo, hasta que me resigné y continué con mi vida. Pero nunca lo olvidé, mi primer amor y mi hombre perfecto. Pero no podía ser… lucía exactamente igual, ¿Cómo era posible? Me miraba con intensidad, y entonces noté que sus ojos no eran como los recordaba: eran rojos. Me levanté con rapidez, y jadeé de sorpresa ante mi velocidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Eres… eres Carlisle Cullen?" pregunté dudosa. Él sonrió con tristeza, y asintió. "Pero… luces exactamente igual… ¿Cómo puede ser?" dije. La música cerca de nosotros aumentó, como si intentara bloquear nuestras voces.

"Esme…" dijo. Me estremecí ante su tono. Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba bien… no podía creer mis sentimientos. ¡No lo había visto en 10 años! ¿Cómo podían ser mis sentimientos tan fuertes aun por un extraño?

Escuché mientras me explicaba lo que había sucedido y lo que yo era ahora. Se disculpó por elegir esta vida para mí, y me consoló cuando le hablé de mi hijo. No sabía que pensar… sabía que debía estar molesta, o al menos triste, pero no sentí nada excepto gratitud. Me había salvado dos veces, sin importar las circunstancias. Y, en el fondo, sentí felicidad a pesar de mi pérdida; finalmente, había encontrado a mi ángel de nuevo.

"¿Esme? ¿No tienes nada que decir?" preguntó él, triste. Me di cuenta de que esperaba que lo odiara. Una idea tonta; ¿no notaba acaso la forma en que lo miraba? De nuevo, sentí la necesidad de borrar la tristeza de su rostro.

"Gracias… por salvarme de nuevo" murmuré. Él me miró, confundido.

"¿No estas molesta? Deseabas la muerte, y ahora te he obligado a vivir eternamente. Yo…" dijo, pero se detuvo avergonzado. Tomé su mano, y lo sentí tensarse; eso dolió…

"No… ¿sabes? En el último momento, me arrepentí de mi elección, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Mi hijo…" dije, y mi voz se quebró. Carlisle suspiró, como si comprendiera mi dolor.

"Lo lamento, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro: tu hijo no querría que fallecieras… ningún hijo desea eso para su madre. Estoy seguro que él querría que vivieras, que siguieras adelante" dijo. Palabras tan sabias, pero aun dolía. "Por supuesto que, si deseas seguir tu camino…" añadió, y me sentí aterrada. Lo había extrañado por tanto tiempo… y ahora lo había encontrado de nuevo, sin importar lo que fuera. Quería quedarme con él.

"No… por favor, quiero quedarme" dije. Él sonrió aliviado. Tomó mi mano con caballerosidad, ayudándome a levantarme.

"Entonces ven… hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas" dijo, y me guió hacia la sala.

Un muchacho estaba allí, tocando el piano. Así que esta era la música que escuchaba.

"¿Edward?" dijo Carlisle, y el joven se detuvo para vernos. "Quiero presentarte a Esme" continuó.

"Gusto en conocerla, Srita. Esme" dijo el chico llamado Edward con cortesía, y estiró mi mano para besarla. No podía dejar de mirarlo; era tan guapo, y sus ojos mostraban tanta bondad… me recordó a mi hijo perdido; era la clase de persona en la que imaginaba que se convertiría mi hijo. De pronto, sus ojos mostraron tristeza… como si pudiera leer mi mente.

"Puedo hacerlo" dijo él. Yo retrocedí, algo asustada, pero me arrepentí al ver que eso le hería.

"Lo siento…" dije. Edward negó con la cabeza.

"No lo haga. Mi don no es común… es normal sentirse asustada" dijo. Entonces, Carlisle se acercó.

"Esme vivirá con nosotros… espero que se lleven bien" dijo. Edward me sonrió con calidez, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Supongo que mis instintos maternales tomaron el control.

"Los dejaré solos" dijo Edward, mirando misteriosamente a Carlisle.

Una vez que se fue, Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en el sillón. Pero yo no podía olvidarme de Edward.

"¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Hice algo malo?" pregunté, preocupada. Carlisle rió con suavidad.

"Por supuesto que no. Solo salió a… alimentarse" respondió. Yo contuve el aliento al recordar que, como vampira, me vería forzada a beber sangre humana. Carlisle notó mi incomodidad, y negó con la cabeza.

"No, no nos alimentamos de humanos… solo de animales" me aseguró. La idea de aquel delgado joven cazando un animal era extraña; era imposible de imaginar.

"¿Es tu hijo?" pregunté, curiosa y algo triste. Quizás él tenía una familia. Él negó de nuevo.

"Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos" dijo. Eso me dolió; ¿No podría tener hijos? "Pero si, en cierta forma es mi hijo" dijo.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema. Carlisle enarcó una ceja, aparentemente decidiendo como responder.

"Tenía 17 cuando lo transformé, hace tres años. A pesar de su apariencia, tiene 20" respondió. Pero Edward se veía tan joven… para nada similar a un hombre de 20 años. Miré a Carlisle, curiosa. ¿Entonces cuantos años tenía _él_?

"¿Y tu?" pregunté. Él se puso nervioso; era obvio que no deseaba responder eso.

"Yo… tengo 281. Tenía 23 cuando me transformaron" dijo, reacio. Contuve el aliento; ¡¿281?! ¡Eso era imposible! Vi la tristeza regresar a sus ojos, y me sentí mal por él.

"Lo siento. No quise reaccionar así, es solo que… bueno, no es común" dije. Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que mi garganta ardía. Él lo notó también.

"Podemos hablar después. Ahora, necesitas alimentarte" dijo. Tomando mi mano, me guió hacia el bosque.

Me sentí apenada. El roce de su mano me hizo estremecer, igual que el sonido de su voz. Me pregunté si lo notaba… si así era, era lo bastante amable como para no mencionarlo. No podía evitar mirarlo con intensidad, mientras mi mente corría. Por un momento, creí que en verdad había muerto e ido al cielo, pero su roce era demasiado real. En lo único en que podía pensar, mientras me guiaba por el bosque, era que lo había encontrado de nuevo. El hombre de mis sueños estaba conmigo de nuevo…

Esta vez, no podía dejarlo ir.

_**Lo se… capitulo corto, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Mi musa se rehusó a dar más lol. Además, tenia q hacer tiempo para la declaración de Carlisle (YAY!)**_

_**Insisto: suertuda Esme…**_

_**Y lo se, quizás no sea muy 'normal' que ninguno de los Cullen se sienta molesto con Carlisle por transformarlos, pero… quien podría molestarse con Carlisle?? Lol.**_


	10. Declaración

"Declaración"

**CarlislePOV**

**1922**

Cada día que pasaba, me preguntaba como se sentiría Esme.

Su control mejoraba con rapidez, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba. Mi mayor preocupación eran sus sentimientos; desde el momento que la conocí, me había enamorado de ella, pero no me había percatado de que el sentimiento era tan fuerte, hasta ahora. Disfrutaba mucho su compañía, de una forma diferente a como disfrutaba la de Edward. Mi versión idealizada de ella se había confirmado desde el primer momento que hablamos. Era tan dulce y amorosa que nadie creería que era una vampira; descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Esme, a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba con nosotros.

Me sorprendía la forma en que trataba a Edward. A pesar de que él era perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de si mismo, Esme siempre lo ayudaba… cada vez que salía a estudiar, ella se aseguraba de que su ropa estuviera impecable, acariciaba suavemente su cabello intentando acomodarlo –una batalla perdida- y, en general, era muy cariñosa con él. Creí que Edward se sentiría irritado (después de todo, ya era un adulto) pero incluso parecía complacido; supongo que era bueno para él tener una figura materna en casa.

"Deberías decirle" dijo Edward. Olvidé que estaba 'escuchando' mis pensamientos.

"Aun no estoy seguro" dije, algo inseguro. Que curioso; yo tenía más de dos siglos de experiencia, ¿Y _Edward_ me estaba aconsejando en esto?

"Ya te dije que ella se siente feliz… deberías decírselo" repitió, algo molesto.

Yo comprendía la razón. Le había pedido a Edward en varias ocasiones que leyera su mente, para saber si ella estaba feliz con su nueva vida. Debo admitir que mi hijo ya estaba algo irritado ante mi insistencia. El pobre chico me había asegurado más de un vez que estaba contenta. También había sido muy insistente respecto a mis sentimientos, diciendo que simplemente debía decírselo. Me pregunté si habría visto algo en la mente de Esme que lo hacía sonar tan convincente. Sin embargo, tenía razón; la había dejado ir una vez, y la vida la había colocado conmigo de nuevo. No podía perder tiempo.

"Edward… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" pregunté, pero él ya estaba asintiendo con una sonrisa. Había visto lo que quería.

---------------------------

Ya era de noche. Me había asegurado de que Edward se llevara a Esme para que yo pudiera prepararme para el momento. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar a que regresaran. Estaba seguro de que, si mi corazón pudiera latir, lo estaría haciendo con desesperación. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso antes… ¿los hombres humanos se sentían igual?

Pero esa no era mi única preocupación. Amaba profundamente a Esme, pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo. ¿Y si me rechazaba? Mi único alivio era la aparente confianza de Edward; no me habría aconsejado esto si no estuviera seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero Edward era un buen mentiroso; podría estar fingiendo, después de todo.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír la puerta. Habían llegado. Me apresuré a la puerta para verlos. Esme parecía tranquila, pero Edward seguía con esa sonrisa satisfecha. Se me acercó lentamente, y sentí que colocaba algo dentro de mi bolsillo, después me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí, asintiendo levemente. _'Gracias, Edward… ¿sospecha algo?'_ pensé; su talento era muy útil en este momento.

"Iré a la sala" dijo él, pero negó con la cabeza. Sonreí de nuevo.

Esme nos miraba con curiosidad. Notaba que actuábamos extraño. Le sonreí.

"¿Cómo te fue, Esme?" le pregunté para intentar distraerla. Ella me sonrió.

"Bien… cada vez es más fácil" respondió. "¿Sucede algo, Carlisle? Tu y Edward actúan… diferente" añadió. Me acerqué a ella, y tomé su mano con la mía. Sentí –con alegría- que a ella le agradaba.

"Ven, Esme. Quisiera hablar contigo" dije, y la guié hacia la sala.

La escuché exclamar de sorpresa cuando entramos, una reacción que yo esperaba. Había colocado velas en toda la habitación; su luz iluminaba levemente la escena, permitiéndole ver las rosas que yo había colocado para ella en todo el cuarto. La guié hacia el sillón, mientras observaba con asombro mi decoración. Yo sabía que era muy romántica, y había arreglado todo esto de acuerdo a eso –de nuevo, la habilidad de mi hijo para 'ver' sus fantasías románticas era muy útil-. Edward estaba frente al piano, el único lugar que no estaba iluminado, y comenzó a tocar para nosotros. Tocaba _su_ música; desde que había notado mis sentimientos por Esme, había trabajado en ella… la había escrito especialmente para ella. Me senté junto a Esme en el sillón, y tomé una rosa del ramo frente a nosotros para ofrecérsela. Ella la tomó con dedos temblorosos.

"Gracias…" dijo. Su voz temblaba también, estaba nerviosa. Tomé su mano de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, y suspiré.

"Esme… tengo algo que decirte" dije. Ella me miró, esperando. Por una vez, deseé tener el don de Edward.

"¿Si, Carlisle?" me preguntó.

"Esme… desde que te conocí, cuando estabas herida y te ayudé, no pude olvidarte. Tu bondad, tu dulce corazón. Cuando te encontré después, cuando te transformé… ¿sabes por qué lo hice?" pregunté. Ella pareció confundida ante mis palabras.

"Me dijiste que fue porque creías que yo merecía otra oportunidad" respondió. Yo sonreí.

"Si, pero eso no era todo. Cuando te vi ahí, al borde de la muerte, en lo único en que podía pensar era en tu sonrisa. Me negué a dejarte morir porque, aun cuando no te conocía bien, no podía soportar la idea de perderte… fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que te amo, Esme. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, y vivir contigo durante este año solo aumentó mis sentimientos. Mi querida Esme… ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?" pregunté finalmente. Tomé el pequeño anillo de mi bolsillo –Edward lo había comprado como un favor para mí- y se lo mostré.

Vi que Esme lo miraba con sorpresa. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero parecía demasiado impactada para hablar. Finalmente, reaccionó, y me miró con una gran sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

"Carlisle… si, si. ¡Por supuesto que acepto!" dijo, y yo coloqué el anillo en su dedo. Entonces me abrazó con fuerza, riendo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Cuando me miró de nuevo, tomé su rostro con mis manos y, por primera vez, la besé. Nada de lo que había experimentado en mi vida inmortal se comparaba con el amoroso roce de los labios de Esme contra los míos. Me besó con pasión, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento toda su vida. Recordé mis fantasías de entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que no podría ser mía… y ahora, estaba conmigo, para siempre.

Un ángel había entrado en mi vida.

**EsmePOV**

Besé a Carlisle sin detenerme. Nunca creí que fuera tan afortunada.

Durante este año que vivimos juntos, llegué a pensar en ellos como en mi familia. Cada día que pasaba junto a Carlisle, me sentía más enamorada de él… pero nunca imaginé que correspondiera a mis sentimientos.

Lo primero que sentí al ver la habitación fue sorpresa. Él sabía que me gustaban este tipo de cosas, y me pregunté si estaría alucinando. Pero entonces confesó que me amaba, y me propuso matrimonio. En ese momento, me quedé sin aire –en sentido figurado-. Por un momento creí que estaba soñando, pero sabía que eso no era posible, pues ya no podía dormir. Vi un poco de aprensión en sus ojos, y eso me despertó de mi estado. Dudaba de mis sentimientos… una tontería, pues yo lo amaba con todo el corazón.

Cuando nos detuvimos, ambos permanecimos allí, abrazándonos. La sensación de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos era asombrosa; no deseaba nada más que permanecer así para siempre, escuchando la música que Edward amablemente tocaba para nosotros. Suspiré, y reí suavemente.

"¿En que piensas, Esme?" me preguntó Carlisle.

"En nada, es solo que… desde que te conocí, tampoco yo pude olvidarte. Seguía esperando que, algún día, te vería de nuevo" le dije. Él me sonrió.

"El destino trabaja de forma extraña…" dijo él. Yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Nunca imaginé que podría estar con él de esta forma. Me acerqué más a él, disfrutando la sensación de sus brazos alrededor mío. La música se detuvo… aparentemente, Edward había decidido darnos algo de tiempo a solas, pero extrañé el sonido.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó Carlisle. "Me refiero a la música" añadió cuando notó mi confusión.

"Si… era hermosa, ¿Cómo se llama?" le pregunté. Después de todo, era 'nuestra canción'. Carlisle rió.

"No lo sé. Dudo que Edward ya le haya puesto un nombre" dijo. Yo lo miré, sorprendida.

"¿Edward la escribió?" pregunté.

"Especialmente para ti" dijo él, y besó mi mejilla. Lo abracé de nuevo, ignorando al resto del mundo.

El hombre de mis sueños había vuelto a mí.

**EPOV**

Dejé a Carlisle y Esme solos. Sentí que sería algo grosero de mi parte quedarme; era su momento, no el mío.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan llenos de amor que me hicieron pensar en mi propia situación. ¿Podría encontrar amor en esta 'vida'? Carlisle había sido afortunado; había salvado a Esme, y encontrado en ella a su alma gemela… dudaba que yo tuviera tanta suerte. Miré hacia las estrellas, repentinamente triste.

¿Había alguien allá afuera, esperándome?

_**KYA!!! Espero les guste este… esta historia esta probando ser difícil de escribir /suspiro/**_

_**Y pobre Edward al final… supuse que seria difícil para él; digo, tiene 21 años, seguramente ya piensa en ello :P. Pero no se sientan mal por él, todos sabemos que consigue su final feliz! (suertuda Bella)**_

_**El sig. Capitulo: la rebelión de Edward!! XD.**_


	11. Rebelión

"Rebelión"

**EPOV**

**1927**

Estaba cansado de esto…

Mi clase había terminado unos minutos antes –gracias al cielo por eso- y ahora caminaba lentamente, con cuidado de no salir al sol. Aun sentía el fuego en mi garganta, la necesidad de matar, de alimentarme… era insoportable. Últimamente, me preguntaba porque hacia esto. Yo era un vampiro, una criatura que se suponía bebe sangre humana; pero, en vez de eso, soportaba el sufrimiento y el dolor para preservar la vida humana. En todos estos años, había leído en la mente de mi padre sus motivaciones y argumentos para nuestras acciones… en el fondo de mi corazón, lo admiraba por ello, y sabía que tenía razón, pero la necesidad era demasiado grande.

¿Cuál era el propósito de todo esto? Para ellos éramos extraños, y vivíamos siempre ocultos, incapaces de interactuar con los humanos que protegíamos… de nosotros mismos. Nunca notarían nuestro esfuerzo, y nunca sabrían que existíamos. Para ellos éramos monstruos legendarios.

Mientras caminaba, olía a todos los humanos que pasaban cerca de mí. Olía su sangre, escuchaba sus latidos, veía sus cuellos expuestos. Era demasiado. ¿Por qué negar lo que era? Era como si el león se negara a devorar a la oveja porque se sentía culpable. Se suponía que las cosas fueran así, ¿Por qué combatirlo? ¿Por qué sufrir y rebelarse contra lo que éramos? Me sentí avergonzado; no era tan fuerte como mi padre adoptivo, y no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez debería dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

Mi habilidad podría ser muy útil para ello. Podía escuchar sus mentes… ¿Por qué no tomar ventaja de eso? Podría cazar a los malos, a la gente que hiciera daño a otros. De esa forma no solo saciaría mi sed, sino que libraría al mundo de un criminal. No había nada malo en eso, ¿o si? Había humanos que merecían ser salvados de otros humanos y yo, como su depredador, podía librar a la ciudad de aquellos criminales.

Llegué a mi casa con nueva determinación. Me iría, seguiría mi camino como Carlisle había dicho una vez. Pero lo peor era despedirme de mi nueva familia, de aquellos a quienes quería como a mis padres. Ya podía imaginar los ojos de Esme llenos de tristeza, y no podía soportar verla sufrir. Había sido tan buena conmigo, como una verdadera madre… la quería como a una madre. ¿Y mi padre? ¿Aquel que no me había mostrado nada más que amor, bondad, comprensión? ¿El vampiro que me había salvado y apoyado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo podría decirles adiós? Aun peor, ¿Cómo podría decirles _por qué_ me iba? Pero debía hacerlo; no podía soportarlo más. Con un suspiró, entré.

Lo primero que vi fue a Esme. Estaba en la sala, leyendo un libro. De inmediato volteó a verme… muy doloroso.

"Hola, Edward, ¿Cómo te fue?" me preguntó, con una voz tan llena de amor que por un momento me arrepentí de mi decisión. Pero había elegido… me marcharía.

"Bien, mamá" respondí. Noté que, a pesar del tiempo, aun se sentía dichosa cuando yo decía la palabra. Sabía –porque lo había leído en su mente- que siempre había deseado tener hijos, y escucharme llamarla madre siempre la hacía feliz. No podía culparla; yo me sentía bastante feliz cada vez que me trataba como hijo… lo que hacía esto aun más difícil.

"¿Pasa algo, Edward? ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves mal" me preguntó, y se levantó para acercarse a mí. Yo permanecí ahí, repentinamente divertido, mientras ella tocaba mi frente con suavidad, como si revisara si yo tenía fiebre. Supongo que mi expresión lucía realmente fatal.

"No te preocupes, Esme. Nosotros no nos enfermamos" dije para calmarla. Ella pareció avergonzada ante su error, pero después rió.

"Hasta donde sabemos…" añadió. "Pero algo te molesta, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?" me pidió.

"Preferiría que esperáramos a Carlisle" dije simplemente. Ahora estaba preocupada, pero asintió.

Suspiré de nuevo, temeroso. TENÍA que hacer esto, pero ya me dolía pensar en el sufrimiento que les causaría. A mi familia…

**CarlislePOV**

Cuando llegué a la casa, ya era de noche, pero no era eso lo que me hacía sentir extrañamente ansioso. Las luces estaban encendidas, y podía ver a Esme y a Edward en la sala, supuse que esperándome. Eso era extraño… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Cuando entré, Esme se apresuró a saludarme. Nos besamos brevemente, y me abrazó.

"Bienvenido, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" me preguntó. Aun después de 5 años, me sentía dichoso cuando me saludaba así. Como su _esposo_.

"Ocupado, pero agradable. ¿Sucede algo, Esme?" pregunté directamente. Ella asintió.

"Edward… quiere hablar con nosotros. No sé porque" dijo mientras me guiaba hacia el sillón. Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos; yo también lo estaba. Edward estaba de pie, esperándonos. Parecía tenso, aprensivo… la última vez que lo había visto así era hacía un año, cuando me confesó que había estado a punto de atacar a un humano. Me asusté; esto no podía significar nada bueno.

"Hola, Edward. Esme dice que quieres hablar con nosotros…" dije. Él asintió. Después de un minuto de silencio incómodo, suspiró y me miró con tristeza.

"Solo quería decirles que… me marcho" dijo. Esme y yo nos quedamos inmóviles, esperando a que las palabras tuvieran sentido. Esme estaba agitada; yo sabía lo mucho que quería a Edward… tanto como yo. Era nuestro hijo adoptivo. Mi mente se rehusó a aceptar las palabras; él no podía dejarnos, _no podía_. Pero, en lugar de dejarme llevar, conseguí permanecer tranquilo.

"¿Puedes decirnos por qué?" pregunté. Edward miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

"Ya no puedo hacer esto, Carlisle. Ya no puedo soportar la sed… entiendo tu ideal, lo admiro, pero no creo ser lo bastante fuerte para seguirlo. Lo siento, no puedo" dijo Edward, el dolor evidente en su voz.

"Pero Edward… no puedes irte, debe haber otra solución" rogó Esme, pero yo dudaba que aceptara. Tarde o temprano, sentiría que nuestra dieta era demasiado ofensiva. Suspiré, intentando controlar el dolor.

"¿Estas seguro, Edward? Es un camino totalmente diferente… y te comprendo, créeme. Solo quiero saber que estás seguro" dije. Edward asintió.

"Estoy seguro… de verdad lo siento…" dijo.

"No lo sientas. Te ofrecí la oportunidad una vez… tienes todo el derecho de seguir tu propio camino. Pero vamos a extrañarte" dije. Me sorprendió que mi voz sonara tan firme, considerando que estaba devastado.

"Yo también voy a extrañarlos, pero debo hacer esto" dijo Edward, entristecido. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aparentemente incapaz de quedarse más tiempo. Lo seguimos. Edward volteó de pronto, y me abrazó con tal fuerza que le hubiera roto los huesos a un humano. Después hizo lo mismo con Esme.

"Lo siento, padre… madre… adiós" dijo, y dio la vuelta. Sujeté su brazo, y él se detuvo al sentir mi mano.

"Yo acepto tu elección, Edward. Solo recuerda que te queremos, hijo, y que esta siempre será tu casa si decides regresar" dije, y esta vez no pude controlar mi voz. Edward me sonrió con tristeza… esto era tan doloroso para él como para nosotros.

"Gracias, Carlisle" dijo. En un segundo, se había ido.

En mi trabajo como doctor, había sido testigo del dolor de perder a un hijo. Había visto las lágrimas, los gritos y la agonía de los padres. Los había escuchado describir el dolor, pero nunca lo había comprendido claramente… hasta ahora. Sabía que mi corazón no latía, pero sentí como si algo o alguien hubiera atravesado mi pecho con una espada. Nunca había experimentado un dolor así antes… era como si parte de mi vida se hubiera ido, corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia el bosque.

A mi lado, Esme cayó de rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Sabía que era imposible para ella llorar, pero el movimiento instintivo estaba ahí. Su cuerpo tembló, y la escuché sollozar sin lágrimas. Sabía que debía permanecer fuerte para ella; ya había perdido un hijo una vez, y la partida de Edward era como volver a experimentar la pérdida. Estaba confundido; deseaba ser fuerte, pero estaba cansado de serlo… deseaba desmoronarme, dejar fluir mis sentimientos.

No pude resistir la necesidad. Me arrodillé junto a mi querida Esme, y la abracé. Ella se movió de inmediato para ocultar su rostro en mi pecho, sollozando. Hundí mi rostro en su hombro, permitiendo que mi pena finalmente surgiera.

"Se ha ido… Edward se ha ido…" murmuró Esme, dolida. Cada palabra me hirió como un cuchillo… Edward, mi primer compañero, ya no estaba conmigo.

Mi hijo se había ido.

_**Tanto dramaaa!!! Mi lado oscuro se regocija!!! XD. Pero en fin, así tenia q ser… son los padres de Edward, TENIA que ser doloroso verlo irse.**_

_**Por extraño q suene, este me gusta. Queria mostrar el amor de Esme y Carlisle hacia Edward, y los pensamientos y conflictos de él cuando piensa en lo q esta haciendo… espero les guste ;)**_

_**Y no sufran! Edward volverá en el sig capitulo. No quise extenderme sobre su vida durante esos años… creo que podría hacerse un fic entero sobre eso lol. Pero verán lo último de su 'nueva vida' :P**_

_**¿Y alguien percibió la pequeña broma irónica del león y la oveja? Si, tenia q ponerla! Lol**_

_**Y Esme, revisando a Edward como si pudiera enfermarse…..lol… mmm… /imagina a Edward enfermito// tentador…. XD**_

_**Gracias x leer!**_

_**A Hime-chan: supongo q ya sabes QUIEN me ayudo con la primera parte ***Louis: "ya sabes quien" decía cosas asi a menudo*** lol**_


	12. Regreso a casa

"Regreso a casa"

**EPOV**

**1931**

Pude verlo jalar el gatillo incluso antes de que empezara.

Corría a través de las pequeñas calles de una ciudad. No me importaba el nombre, de todas formas, ¿para que recordarlo si me iría pronto? Estaba sediento, y corría hacia mi presa. Podía escuchar claramente sus pensamientos, desagradables y malévolos, mientras me acercaba.

'_¡Vamos, niña tonta! ¡Cállate! Vas a disfrutarlo antes de que te envíe al infierno'_ me sentí furioso con su mente. Vi a la chica en su cabeza: era apenas una mujer, y la arrastraba hacia un callejón sin salida. Yo sabía lo que planeaba; lo había visto más de una vez durante estos 4 miserables años. Estaba deprimido, pero al menos debía alimentarme ahora, antes de que pudiera actuar.

Ni siquiera me vio acercarme. Salté sobre su espalda, y atravesé su cuello con mis dientes. Vi la expresión horrorizada de la chica junto a mí, y escuché su ruego mental por ayuda. Para ella yo era un monstruo; no tenía forma de saber que no iba a lastimarla. Ella huyó, pero no me preocupaba… su estado de shock y el horrible incidente que había estado a punto de vivir haría que los demás dudaran de su estado mental, nadie le creería. Sujeté con fuerza el cuerpo del hombre, secándolo para satisfacer mi sed. Cuando terminé, lo dejé caer al suelo y suspiré, disgustado conmigo mismo.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Por qué creí que sería fácil hacer esto? Miré hacia una pequeña ventana, y vi mi rostro reflejado… me horrorizó. Mis ojos rojos, mi expresión feroz y la sangre escurriendo por mi boca; era el rostro de un monstruo. Avergonzado, di la vuelta y huí.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, como si eso pudiera ayudarme a escapar de mi culpa. Estos 4 años habían sido los peores de mi vida. Había pensado que podía cazar a los malos y los criminales, y así salvar vidas humanas sin sentir el remordimiento, pero cada vez era peor. Día tras día, hora tras hora, era perseguido por los rostros aterrorizados de mis víctimas; cada vez que todo estaba en silencio, escuchaba sus gritos de agonía. Traté de concentrarme en otras cosas para distraer mi mente, pero no ayudaba en nada. Los recuerdos seguían llegando.

Me pregunté que tipo de criatura era yo. ¿Era acaso mejor que aquel hombre que yacía en el callejón? Dudaba que él hubiera matado a tanta gente como yo… Me di cuenta con desagrado que no era mejor que los criminales de los que me alimentaba. Destruía vidas, igual que ellos, sin importar el propósito detrás de eso. Cada vez que mataba, era como si una parte de mí muriera junto con mi presa… cada vez era más difícil resistir la tristeza y desesperación. Quería detenerme, ¿pero para qué? ¿Para vivir solo, como Carlisle lo había hecho?

Pero lo peor de todo era mi don. Como podía leer sus mentes, podía ver como me veían, como lucía yo cuando cazaba… y podía escuchar su lucha mental. Me vi a través de sus ojos: un monstruo fiero y aterrador con ojos rojos que los atacaba sin consideración: un demonio.

Sus pensamientos no eran mejores. Cada vez, los escuchaba rogar por sus vidas; siempre pensaban en ello, rogando a cualquier deidad existente para que los salvara. Escuchaba sus mentes gritar el deseo de vivir, y la desesperación y miedo cuando se daban cuenta de que no había escapatoria, ni segunda oportunidad. Muchos me maldecían mentalmente, leía su odio hacia mí, y los oía gritar que me detuviera. Después, en los últimos momentos, siempre había imágenes, cientos de ellas: recordaban sus vidas humanas, la gente a la que amaban, y sus mejores momentos… todo eso me hería aun más.

Estaba deprimido. Había cometido un error fatal al separarme de mi familia adoptiva. Sentí deseos de regresar con ellos y vivir en paz de nuevo, pero estaba seguro que nunca me perdonarían. Ahora comprendía con claridad el ideal de Carlisle: cada vida era valiosa, y todos tenían derecho a vivirla… pero era demasiado tarde. Había matado a tantos… mi padre se sentiría avergonzado de mí.

Los extrañaba mucho. No deseaba nada más que hablar con Carlisle, o tocar la canción favorita de Esme en el piano… me pregunté si aun vivían ahí. Quizás podría ir a verlos, solo una visita. Sabía que no me aceptarían de nuevo, pero quería verlos, solo una vez, antes de continuar con mi infierno en vida.

**CarlislePOV**

No podía concentrarme en el libro que intentaba leer. Supuse que tendría algo que ver con el enorme piano frente a mí.

Desde que Edward nos había dejado, sentíamos un espacio vacío, imposible de llenar u olvidar. Esme y yo continuamos con nuestras vidas, pero nunca perdimos la esperanza de ver a nuestro hijo de nuevo. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo… lo extrañaba.

Esme se sentó junto a mí, y tomó mi mano.

"Desearía que Edward estuviera aquí… lo extraño" dijo. Yo asentí, comprendiendo su pesar. Me disponía a consolarla cuando escuché un ruido afuera. Normalmente, no le habría prestado atención, pero este era diferente: sonaba como pasos, y solo había una criatura que podría hacer un sonido similar… un vampiro. Esme lo escuchó también, y se puso tensa.

"Espera aquí" le dije, y avancé con rapidez hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí, vi a alguien que creía perdido para siempre.

Edward estaba ahí, de pie frente a mi… mi hijo lucía realmente miserable. Sus ojos eran rojos, lo que significaba que se había alimentado recientemente, pero la mirada en ellos estaba llena de profunda tristeza y desesperación. Vestía ropa gastada, y parecía extrañamente cansado; recordé la forma en que siempre se movía, tan elegante y grácil, pero ahora lucía derrotado, destrozado. Me pregunté la razón.

"¿Edward?" pregunté, tan bajo que rogué que Esme no lo escuchara. Si iba a marcharse de nuevo, sería mejor si ella no sabía que estaba aquí. Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarme, con dolor evidente en sus ojos.

"Carlisle… lo siento, solo quería…" dijo, pero se detuvo. Su voz era tan baja, un complemento perfecto para su apariencia triste. Le sonreí, para mostrarle que no estaba molesto.

"Dime, Edward" le pedí. Él lucía tan mal; deseé poder sostenerlo como un padre, pero no sabía si era eso lo que quería.

"No puedo… es demasiado horrible. He vivido en el infierno por 4 años, Carlisle, y ya no puedo más. Debí haberlo sabido… debí haber adivinado que esto pasaría. No puedo soportarlo, Carlisle… soy un asesino… no sé que hacer… solo quería verlos de nuevo antes de…" dijo, pero se detuvo de nuevo. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos temblando suavemente, como si estuviera llorando. La imagen me partió el corazón. Nunca había visto a Edward derrumbarse así. Incapaz de resistirme, me acerqué y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

"Cálmate, Edward… yo lo entiendo. Sé que tenías que seguir tu camino, y que debías experimentarlo por ti mismo antes de decidir lo que harás el resto de tu existencia. Cuando te fuiste, te dije que esta siempre sería tu casa… lo dije en serio, Edward. No tienes que continuar viviendo así si no lo deseas… puedes regresar con nosotros" dije. Él me miró, asombrado.

"Pero yo… yo he…" dijo, incapaz de decir la palabra. Yo negué con la cabeza; me di cuenta que él creía que yo no lo aceptaría… ¿Cómo podía pensarlo? Era mi hijo.

"Cometer errores es la única forma de aprender… bienvenido de vuelta, hijo" dije. Lo abracé, y él reaccionó de pronto, sujetándome con toda su fuerza de vampiro.

"Soy un monstruo, Carlisle…" dijo, casi sollozó, sobre mi hombro. ¿Cómo podía pensar tan mal de si mismo, cuando yo veía el dolor que sufría?

"No, no lo eres, Edward. Un monstruo no lamentaría esas muertes como tú lo haces. Solo un alma bondadosa podría sentir compasión por las malas" dije. Era cierto; yo sabía que Edward poseía un alma bondadosa… por eso se sentía tan mal cuando mataba.

"Lo siento… padre" dijo. Se sintió bien escucharlo decir la palabra de nuevo. El momento fue interrumpido por una leve exclamación de sorpresa. Ambos volteamos para ver a Esme en el umbral de la puerta, mientras miraba a Edward con alegría y esperanza.

"¿Edward?" preguntó esperanzada, y sentí que Edward se tensaba; seguramente se sentía culpable por hacerla sufrir. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro de nuevo, para mostrarle que no nos importaba eso. "¿Vas… vas a volver?" continuó Esme. Yo miré a Edward, interrogándolo.

"Tu… ¿no estás molesta conmigo, Esme?" preguntó Edward. Ella respondió corriendo hacia él, y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te quiero, Edward! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!" dijo ella. Escuché que Edward suspiraba de alivio, y supe que estaba de vuelta. No lo había aceptado antes simplemente porque temía nuestro rechazo.

"Yo también te he extrañado, mamá" dijo. Esme no pudo contenerse y le besó la frente con ternura, como una madre a su hijo.

"Vamos adentro… tenemos mucho de que hablar" dije. Esme sujetó el brazo de Edward y casi lo arrastró hacia adentro, sin dejar de hablarle.

"Mírate, ¡te ves horrible! Deberías al menos cambiarte de ropa… ¿no tienes frío? Quizás, después, podrías tocar algo para mi… hace tanto que te escuché tocar…" seguía diciendo. Edward me miró y sonrió, evidentemente divertido ante las palabras de Esme. Verlo sonreír de nuevo me hizo sentir alivio… estaba de regreso, y podría vivir feliz con nosotros de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, entré en la casa, que ahora era un hogar de nuevo.

_**Argh! Un capitulo fuerte!!! Casi lloré ahí (y eso q yo lo hice)!!! Si, el ultimo momento fue ASI de dulce (mi lado oscuro sintió nauseas lol)**_

_**Me gusto este… Pobre Edward!!! Te amamos!!! Y SI, TIENES un alma, con un demonio! ACEPTALO!!! Lol //Edward: O.o//**_

_**Ahora a escribir lo q sigue: Rosalie!**_


	13. Imagen de belleza

"Imagen de belleza"

**CarlislePOV**

**1933**

Cada vez que estaba solo, mis pensamientos se dirigían hacia mi familia.

Desde que Edward había regresado, cansado y avergonzado de sus años de 'rebeldía', nuestra vida estaba completa de nuevo. Siempre me sorprendía como habían resultado las cosas. Alguien allá arriba había cumplido mi deseo por una familia de forma extraña pero satisfactoria. No podía pensar en un hijo mejor que Edward, tan bondadoso, cálido y responsable, pero al mismo tiempo tan deseoso de aprender y ayudar a los demás. Y ciertamente no podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor que Esme para compartir mi vida; ella era la luz, el amor y la dicha en mi vida, todo lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando compartía un momento especial con Esme, me preguntaba si Edward tendría la oportunidad de conocer el amor igual que yo. Ahora ya tenía 33 años –sin importar su apariencia juvenil- y estaba seguro de que, a veces, él se preguntaba lo mismo. Para nosotros los vampiros era difícil encontrar pareja, ya que no había mucha interacción entre nosotros; además, ¿Y si a Edward no le agradaba ninguna? Dudaba que, como había sucedido conmigo, pudiera encontrar el amor en una humana… especialmente considerando las ideas de Edward sobre nosotros. Se sentía agradecido de vivir, y contento de hacer lo que deseaba sin preocuparse por el tiempo o el dinero, pero estaba totalmente en contra de la idea de transformar a alguien. Yo estaba de acuerdo con él, pero no por la misma razón: yo creía que los humanos merecían llevar una vida completa, y que no sería correcto robársela si tenían una oportunidad de vivirla… Edward, por otro lado, añadió su propia idea a mi razonamiento: para él, habíamos perdido el alma, nuestra entrada al cielo.

Varias veces intenté discutir esto con él, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a cambiar de idea. Me pregunté como podría pensar de esa forma… para mí, su bondad y su buen corazón hacían mis creencias más firmes. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan bueno como Edward no tener alma? ¿Acaso no notaba que su propio carácter probaba que la tenía? Pero, en lugar de discutir con él, decidí aceptar sus ideas. Después de todo, yo solo tenía mi fe, ninguna prueba.

Sin importar lo que pensara, deseaba que Edward encontrara el amor. Como cualquier padre, quería que mi hijo conociera a alguien a quien amar; quería que alguien viera sus virtudes y lo amara. Pero Edward nunca mostró preferencia por nadie.

De pronto, detecté el olor a sangre cerca. Era extraño; por un terrible momento, creí que Edward o Esme habían 'recaído', pero lo dudaba. Esme era tan dulce que la simple idea la hacía temblar, y la experiencia de Edward lo había hecho más fuerte, incapaz de matar de nuevo. Así que, eso solo significaba que algo más andaba mal.

Corrí a velocidad de vampiro hacia el aroma. Me guió cerca de mi casa, lo que aumentó mis dudas. El aroma provenía de un lugar a solo unas calles de distancia de mi hogar. Cuando entré, sentí la intensidad del olor… había demasiada sangre. Mi garganta ardió.

La conocía. Era Rosalie Hale, la hija de uno de nuestros vecinos. Me apresuré a su lado, aterrorizado ante el estado en que se encontraba; parecía haber sufrido un terrible abuso. Busqué sus signos vitales, y después la revisé para evaluar sus heridas. Me sentí indignado ante la forma en que había sido tratada; no conocía muy bien a su familia –raramente participábamos en los eventos sociales- pero sabía que no se merecía esto. Estaba muriendo, y su única esperanza era ser transformada. Me sentí mal por ella; al igual que mis otros compañeros, no tenía una oportunidad que se merecía. Había sido tratada cruelmente, merecía vivir.

La tomé en mis brazos, y corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi casa. La observé mientras corría; era hermosa. Recordé que Edward había comentado una vez que era bonita, pero aparte de eso no había escuchado mucho de ella… el recuerdo de Edward me dio una idea. ¿Y si le gustaba esta chica? Me pregunté si, después de todo, podría enamorarse de ella.

Cuando llegué, la coloqué en la única cama que poseíamos –una farsa- y me preparé. La mordí rápidamente, temeroso de que pudiera morir en cualquier momento. El sabor de su sangre fue casi irresistible, pero mi práctica en medicina me había dado la fuerza y el control que necesitaba. Cuando terminé, ella comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sostuve su mano, murmurándole suaves palabras, diciéndole que lo lamentaba y que pronto terminaría.

Los días pasaron. Yo estaba reconfortándola cuando Edward y Esme regresaron. Les expliqué rápidamente lo que había pasado, y vi que Edward miraba a Rosalie con asombro.

"¿En que piensas, Edward?" le pregunté. Él parecía asustado.

"Es… ¿En que estabas pensando, Carlisle? ¿Rosalie Hale?" preguntó con una mezcla de miedo e irritación. Seguramente, pensaba que era arriesgado; yo estaba de acuerdo, pero… no podía dejarla ahí.

"No podía simplemente dejarla morir. Era demasiado… demasiado horrible" dije. Vi en sus ojos que lo entendía, pero aun parecía preocupado.

"Lo sé" dijo Edward. Por supuesto que lo sabía… estaba viendo la horrible escena en mi mente. El recuerdo de ello casi me hizo temblar; ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel con una joven?

"Era demasiado cruel. No podía dejarla" repetí, mas para mi mismo que para él. Esme notó mi aflicción y se acercó, colocando una mano sobre mi brazo.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo ella, de acuerdo conmigo. Pero Edward seguía reacio.

"La gente muere todo el tiempo" dijo él con tono triste, como si intentara permanecer objetivo ante el peligro que Rosalie significaba para nosotros. "Sin embargo, ¿no crees que es un poco reconocible? Los King van a buscarla… aunque dudo que alguien sospeche del tipo" añadió con tono de desagrado. Lo miré; quizás él sabía QUIEN le había hecho esto. Cuando permaneció en silenció, noté que ya no había gritos. El proceso casi había terminado… debíamos terminar nuestra discusión rápidamente.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?" preguntó Edward con un tono extraño. Parecía que no estaba del todo satisfecho con los sucesos, pero era demasiado bondadoso como para ignorar mi punto de vista.

"Por supuesto, eso depende de ella. Puede que decida seguir su camino" respondí. Como había hecho con ellos, le ofrecería la opción. Claro, yo albergaba la esperanza de que, algún día, ella pudiera ser para Edward lo que Esme era para mí. Quizás, después de todo, podría amarla… detuve mis pensamientos de golpe, cuando vi que Edward enarcaba una ceja. Afortunadamente, había comenzado a 'escuchar' en ese momento. Me concentré en el rostro de Esme, para que no pudiera oír mis verdaderos pensamientos y, al mismo tiempo, no pudiera sospechar nada. Seguramente estaría tan acostumbrado a verme pensar en Esme como para creer que era sospechoso.

Escuché los movimientos de Rosalie; había terminado de transformarse. Me apresuré a su lado, y le expliqué todo…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después, Rosalie estaba sentada con nosotros en la sala. Parecía temerosa y confundida pero Esme, tan dulce como siempre, la abrazaba para intentar consolarla. Estábamos esperando su decisión… Edward y yo la mirábamos con intensidad.

"Yo… no quiero estar sola… quiero quedarme" dijo ella.

"Por supuesto, cariño. Puedes quedarte con nosotros" dijo Esme. Yo asentí, pero Edward permaneció inmóvil, tenso… sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Me pregunté que sucedía.

"¿Edward?" pregunté, preocupado. Edward saltó un poco cuando dije su nombre; extraño, su don evitaba que cualquiera lo tomara por sorpresa.

"No… nada, Carlisle" dijo él, distraído, pero entonces miró a Rosalie con furia e indignación… pero no estaban dirigidos hacia ella. Estaba viendo lo que había pasado, y sufría junto con ella. Le puse una mano sobre el hombro.

"Detente, Edward… debe ser muy doloroso de ver" le aconsejé. Él asintió. Rosalie me miró confundida.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó Rosalie, y miró hacia un pequeño espejo cerca del sillón. Sonrió, aparentemente complacida con su apariencia, y después miró a Edward con enojo y cierta arrogancia. Edward respondió de inmediato.

"Nada" dijo con tono frío. No le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba.

"Por favor, no te molestes, Rosalie. Edward puede 'escuchar' los pensamientos de otros… estaba viendo los tuyos" dije. Grave error. Rosalie se enfureció al oírlo.

"¿TU estabas viendo lo que yo pensaba? ¿Sin mi permiso?" preguntó molesta. Edward la miró desafiante.

"No pude evitarlo. Tus pensamientos eran demasiado… intensos para ignorarlos. Lo siento" dijo, pero Rosalie no dio señas de perdonarlo.

"Deberías controlarlo… es realmente incómodo" dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado. Edward se tensó, molesto; él sabía que era incómodo, pero no podía controlarlo todo el tiempo… no me gusto el rumbo que estaba tomando esto. Parecían dispuestos a matarse.

"No es tan sencillo… no puedes saber lo difícil que es bloquear las voces" dijo Edward con voz baja, pero yo lo conocía bien… ese tono solo significaba que estaba muy molesto. La miró con intensidad, y ella se movió, incómoda. Rosalie frunció las cejas, y la furia en su rostro aumentó… y Edward enarcó una ceja, aparentemente divertido ante algo.

"Por favor, cálmense… si vamos a vivir juntos, será mejor que aprendamos a llevarnos bien" dije, pero ellos continuaron mirándose.

"No puedo creer que _eso_ te haga sentir celosa" dijo Edward. Rosalie jadeó, indignada. "Honestamente, no me importa" dijo él después, respondiendo a los pensamientos de ella.

"Bueno, a mi si… ¿satisfecho?" dijo Rosalie, molesta. Él suspiró.

"¿Por qué debería? No me importa lo que pienses…" dijo Edward, pero se detuvo abruptamente. "No, no lo hago…" dijo después, con un tono más amable. Rosalie lo miró como si no le creyera, sea lo que sea que estuvieran discutiendo. "Lo prometo" dijo finalmente, y Rosalie se relajó un poco.

"Así es mejor… no deberían discutir; ahora son hermanos" dijo Esme, entusiasta. No pude evitar pensar en lo que realmente deseaba que fueran… Edward me miró, y yo me enfoqué en Esme de nuevo. Debía ser cuidadoso, o él lo notaría. Rosalie nos miró, y sonrió.

Era extraño; nos sonrió con calidez, pero al mirar a Edward su expresión cambió. Aun era una sonrisa, pero me parecía más seductora y arrogante, como si intentara 'cautivar' a Edward… pero había algo más: frustración, desafío. Me pregunté si estaría intentado probar que era lo bastante hermosa como para seducir a Edward. Pero mi hijo se levantó, ignorándola por completo, sonriendo divertido. Rosalie suspiró, frustrada.

"No… no lo estoy" respondió Edward. Esme y yo estábamos confundidos, pero Rosalie lo miró con odio puro.

"No lo eres… ¿es eso tan malo para ti?" añadió él. Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Supongo… pero no para mí" dijo Edward, y caminó hacia el piano para tocar.

"Cielo, ¿Qué…?" preguntó Esme a Rosalie, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

"Nada… solo somos… diferentes" dijo ella misteriosamente. Pude ver que seguía molesta; lo que sea que estaba pensando, las respuestas de Edward no eran lo que esperaba, y eso la enfurecía.

Hasta ahora, mi pequeño intento de unirlos había salido terriblemente mal.

_**Jaja! Alguien puede adivinar q pensaba Rosalie? Lol. La conocen, y saben exactamente porq podría estar molesta con Edward (recuerden Eclipse)… Una galleta virtual a quien adivine!!**_

_**Ah, otra cosa! Los diálogos entre Edward y Carlisle mientras Rose se esta transformando los tome de Eclipse… pero, como yo solo tengo el libro en ingles, puede q estén un poco diferentes del original… no pude conseguirlos en español, lo siento!**_

_**Y por si acaso: el dialogo original es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo lo tome prestado para escribir esto y divertirme un rato… y no, no estoy sacando provecho$ con esto lol.**_


	14. Venganza

"Venganza"

**RosaliePOV**

Finalmente, mi venganza estaba cerca… casi podía sentirla en el aire, junto con el aroma de mis víctimas.

Por un momento, mientras los observaba al otro lado de la calle, pensé en mi nueva familia. Todos estaban en contra de esto, pero me comprendieron lo suficiente como para permitirme seguir adelante con mi plan. Yo sabía que Edward podía ver exactamente por qué tenía que hacerlo, y Carlisle comprendía mi derecho a hacerles pagar por mi sufrimiento… me pregunté si se molestarían conmigo después.

Observé a los guardias que Royce había colocado en su casa para protegerse. Hombre estúpido; ningún guardia podía protegerlo de mi venganza… ninguno de sus amigos había sobrevivido, ¿Por qué lo haría él? El solo pensar en él me llenó de furia. Destruyó mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi vida, y pagaría por ello.

Los guardias fueron sencillos. Ninguno me esperaba. Corrí hacia ellos a velocidad de vampiro, y les rompí el cuello con las manos. Fui muy cuidadosa… sabía que, si derramaba su sangre, no podría controlar mi sed, y no quería nada de ellos dentro de mi… era asqueroso.

Abrí la puerta de acero, con tal fuerza que la rompí, y avancé lentamente hacia la habitación donde él se ocultaba. Caminé despacio, disfrutando el momento, haciéndolo durar más tiempo. Finalmente, abrí otra puerta y lo encontré allí, en una esquina, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y temblando con fuerza. Sentí una dicha enfermiza al verlo así… merecía sufrir, pagar por lo que me había hecho. Caminé con lentitud hacia él, y me detuve solamente al pasar junto a un espejo para ver mi reflejo: el hermoso vestido de novia, mi rostro, mi belleza… si, yo era hermosa, un ángel de la muerte para él. Lo escuché llorar como un niño, y sonreí maliciosa.

"Hola, cielo" dije, haciendo que mi voz sonara tan seductora y amenazante como podía. El gritó al ver mi rostro, al reconocerme.

"¡No! No puede ser… ¡No!" dijo, casi gritó, mientras me acercaba. Perfecto. Deseaba que sufriera.

"¡Por favor, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Te pagaré! ¡Te daré lo que me pidas!" dijo, desesperado. Me reí con sarcasmo ante su oferta. Lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa y lo obligué a levantarse.

"Lo que yo deseo, no puedes dármelo…" le murmuré al oído, y el tembló de nuevo.

"¡No lo hagas, Rose! ¡Por favor!" rogó. Mi nombre en sus labios era una ofensa. ¿Cómo se ATREVÍA a pronunciar mi nombre como si nada hubiera pasado? Furiosa, lo lancé hacia la pared, incapaz de ocultar mi placer cuando escuché que sus huesos se rompían.

"¡No digas mi nombre!" le grité. Él se cubrió la cabeza con las manos… tonto, como si eso pudiera salvarle. Lo sujeté del cabello, y lo arrastré hacia el centro de la habitación, sonriendo al escucharlo llorar como el cobarde que realmente era. Lo obligué a mirarme… abrió los ojos, horrorizado ante mi aspecto. Debo admitir que me comporté algo infantil, con el vestido de novia y la sangre, pero quería que él sintiera miedo… y estaba teniendo éxito con ello.

"No… ¡Por favor!" rogó de nuevo. Lo miré con asco.

"¿Cuántas veces te rogué, Royce, cuando tu y tus estúpidos amigos abusaron de mi? ¡¿Cuántas veces?!" dije, furiosa. Él permaneció en silencio, incapaz de defenderse… derrotado, roto.

"Así es, Royce… te lo mereces. Enfréntalo. Sé hombre solo por esta vez" dije, asqueada ante su presencia. Él debe haber visto la determinación y el odio en mis ojos, porque intentó moverse de nuevo, intentando escapar. Estúpido.

"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡DETENTE!" gritó, pero yo no iba a mostrarle piedad. Después de todo, él no la había tenido conmigo, ¿Por qué lo haría yo? Coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y, con un rápido movimiento, le rompí el cuello. Vi que su cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo, con los ojos aun abiertos. Me levanté, complacida ante mi venganza.

"Espero estés en el infierno, Royce" dije, y me marché.

**CarlislePOV**

Caminaba ansioso en la sala.

Esme no estaba mejor. Estaba sentada en el sillón, pero sus manos se movían frenéticas en su regazo, y Edward… extrañamente, él estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie. Traté de entenderlo, pero no podía olvidar a las víctimas… no pude evitar pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Rosalie en ese preciso momento.

Edward me había descrito lo que planeaba; era cruel, malvado… pero me describió los recuerdos de Rosalie sobre el ataque, y tuve que admitir que aquello era aun peor que su venganza. De hecho, esa era la única razón por la que le había permitido seguir. Sentí que ella merecía hacerlos pagar por su sufrimiento, y yo sabía que merecían castigo por tal crueldad.

Suspiré, nervioso. Era como revivir mi vida humana, cuando había sido obligado a cazar y matar… Me pregunté como se sentiría Rosalie. ¿Feliz? ¿Asqueada? ¿Y si le gustaba matar después de esto? Aun peor, ¿Y si la destruía el hacerlo? Edward se había sentido deprimido después de intentarlo… aun recordaba con horror la forma en que lucía en aquel entonces. Rosalie era fuerte, eso lo sabía, y sabía que necesitaba hacer esto para continuar con su existencia… ¿Pero era lo bastante fuerte?

Detuve mi mente al oír que la puerta se abría. Esme levantó la cabeza, y Edward asintió, indicando que era Rosalie. Mi hijo lucía extraño; creo que lo vi hacer un leve gesto… ¿Eran tan malos los recuerdos de Rosalie? Traté de no pensar en lo que había hecho, y esperé a que llegara.

Entró pronto. Sus ojos eran dorados, pero duros como piedra; su rostro mostraba una mezcla de furia y desagrado, junto con resolución. Aun llevaba ese vestido que había obtenido para la "ocasión especial", manchado con la sangre de animales que había cazado previamente. Escuché que Esme contenía levemente el aliento ante su apariencia, y oí que Edward suspiraba de forma extraña, como si intentara calmarse.

"Rosalie, cielo…" dijo Esme. Yo esperaba que ella dijera algo… estaba seguro que tenía mucho con que lidiar.

"¿Esta hecho, entonces?" preguntó Edward, mirándola. Ella asintió. Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que temblaba.

"Si. Esta hecho" dijo ella sin emoción. Eso no me gustó. Sin embargo, Edward levantó la cabeza de pronto, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, y miró intensamente a Rosalie. Él asintió débilmente, y ella sonrió con tristeza.

"¿Esme? ¿Podrías acompañarme? Estaré afuera" dijo Edward, y salió junto con Esme. Seguramente, Rosalie había pedido algo de privacidad. Cuando estuvimos solos, me acerqué a ella.

"¿Soy malvada?" preguntó repentinamente Rosalie, sin mirarme. "Se lo merecían, lo sé, pero… nunca había matado a nadie… ¿Soy malvada?" continuó. Tomé su mano entre las mías.

"No, Rosalie. No lo eres" dije, reconfortándola.

"Pero lo disfruté, Carlisle… sin importar lo afligida que este ahora, en ese momento lo disfruté, cegada por la furia…" admitió. Traté de permanecer tranquilo para ella, a pesar de mi incomodidad ante sus palabras.

"Tenías todo el derecho de odiarlos… te trataron cruelmente. Puedo entender como te sientes. Estoy seguro que cualquiera de nosotros se habría sentido así si sufriera lo que tu sufriste. Como dijiste, estabas cegada por el odio… es normal. Entiendo que merezcas tu venganza pero, ahora que se acabó, no tienes que vivir con odio más tiempo. Debes seguir adelante, Rosalie…" dije. La escuché sollozar.

"¿Puedes perdonarme, padre?" me preguntó.

"Por supuesto que te perdono, Rosalie… eres una buena persona. Solo la gente buena puede sentir pena por la mala" dije, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho a Edward una vez. La abracé, preguntándome si sanaría algún día… me devolvió el abrazo, sujetándome con fuerza desesperada mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas en mi pecho. Acaricié suavemente su espalda, ofreciendo tanto consuelo como pude. De pronto, Esme entró de nuevo.

"¿Rosalie? ¿Qué sucede, cariño?" preguntó. Rosalie entonces la miró, y corrió hacia sus brazos. Esme la abrazó de inmediato, murmurando palabras amables a su oído. Entonces me acerqué, y acaricié el cabello dorado de Rosalie, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

"Lo siento… lo siento mucho… no lo haré de nuevo… no lo haré" murmuraba dolorosamente.

"Sabemos que no, cielo. Lo sabemos" le dijo Esme. Vi a Edward detrás, mirándonos con amabilidad. Mentalmente, le pregunté si ella estaba bien. Él asintió levemente.

Edward se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie.

"Te comprendo, Rosalie… y te equivocas. Estoy seguro que, algún día, lo harás" le dijo. Me pregunté que estaría pensando, pero decidí concentrarme en su pena. Me sentía mal por ella, mi hija; deseaba aliviar su dolor.

Miré a Edward con discreción. Probablemente, algún día, él podría aliviar su dolor.

_**La venganza de Rosalie /tiembla/ La hice bastante mala en la primera parte, cierto? Pero piensen en lo que ese… &%#$%&#$... digo, "hombre" le hizo… por supuesto q estaba furiosa (QUIEN no?!) –además, tenia q dejar salir mi lado oscuro de vez en cuando lol-**_

_**Y después, Carlisle trata de consolarla. Creo q ella se sentiría mal por eso después… no por el, ejem, "hombre", sino por el hecho de MATAR… y eso debe ser difícil de soportar, no creen?**_

_**Y, de nuevo, los deje con dudas con el don de Edward, verdad? lol… básicamente, ella se pregunta si algún día estará bien, y Edward responde q la comprende (Claro!); después piensa que nunca podrá encontrar amor… y Edward responde.**_

_**Y si, Carlisle sigue esperando un EdwardxRosalie… no lo culpen, no podía saber q ella conocería a Emmett después :P.**_


	15. Un hermano

"Un hermano"

**RosaliePOV**

**1935**

Corrí detrás de mi presa.

El ciervo estaba cerca, podía oírlo. El lodo bajo mis pies sonaba tan desagradable para mis sensibles oídos… incluso después de 2 años de esto, lo odiaba. Yo no era la clase de mujer que podía ensuciarse fácilmente sin preocuparse por ello. Sabía que era hermosa, aun más ahora que era una vampira, y detestaba esta parte de mi 'vida'. Deseaba que alguien cazara para mí, y así evitar el lodo, la sangre y los fluidos de mi presa… pero ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo. Carlisle había insistido en que era algo que yo debía hacer, y Edward se hubiera reído de mi si le hubiera propuesto la idea. En este tiempo, había llegado a conocerlos bien, y sabía que debían tener buenas razones para esto, pero aun asi me sentía molesta cada vez que tenía que salir a cazar.

Pensar en Edward siempre me hacía sentir irritable y molesta. Era bastante guapo, aun más hermoso que yo y –a propósito o no- lo hacía evidente. Lo peor era la forma en que me miraba: nunca veía mi belleza, nunca mostraba adoración por ella… actuaba como siempre, como si no lo notara o no le importara. Lo odiaba por eso. No lo amaba, debo admitirlo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que la gente adorara mi belleza que su indiferencia era prácticamente un insulto a mi orgullo. ¿Cómo podía verme y no desearme? Todos los demás lo hacía, ¿Por qué él era diferente?

De pronto, un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en el bosque, asustando a mi presa. Maldije mentalmente al idiota que había arruinado una hora entera de persecución. El grito se escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez olí sangre cerca. Sabía que no debía acercarme, pero sentí curiosidad. Corrí hacia el sonido, ansiosa por saber lo que sucedía.

Me encontré con una extraña escena. Un oso estaba ahí, parado sobre sus patas traseras y rugiendo hacia una figura a sus pies. Mis ojos de vampiro me permitieron distinguir a un hombre ahí, yaciendo sobre la tierra con expresión de dolor. El oso se acercó y él trató de moverse, pero el dolor de sus heridas lo hizo gritar de agonía. Mi corazón se detuvo al verlo: su rostro… era tan similar al del hijo de Vera, el que había despertado en mi el deseo de tener hijos y una familia, un deseo que nunca cumpliría. Era guapo, pero tenía una extraña expresión de inocencia en el rostro, incluso cuando hacía una mueca de dolor. Sin pensar, me lancé hacia el oso. El animal ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; estaba muerto en un segundo, seco.

Me apresuré al lado del hombre, ignorando la sangre, y lo toqué brevemente. Él abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo, y me miró. Lucía tan inocente, a pesar de ser un adulto… de nuevo, recordé al niño de Vera. No podía dejarlo morir aquí; debía vivir, al igual que el hijo de mi amiga. Pero dudaba que yo pudiera ayudarlo; primero que nada, no había elegido esta vida, la odiaba, ¿Cómo podría dársela a alguien más? Pero, más importante, no podía controlarme. En esa ocasión, cuando obtuve mi venganza, mi odio me dio fuerza, pero no podía odiar a este hombre… seguramente lo mataría.

De pronto, pensé en Carlisle. Él trabajaba cerca de la sangre todos los días sin riesgo alguno. Él podía hacerlo. Sin dudar, lo tomé en brazos y corrí hacia mi casa. Me pregunté brevemente por qué estaba haciendo esto; no lo conocía, ¿para que molestarme? Pero yo era egoísta; aun si era solamente porque se parecía al hijo de Vera, deseaba que este hombre viviera sin importar el costo.

Tuve suerte. Carlisle estaba afuera; aparentemente, había terminado su turno. Corrí hacia él, y vi miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Rosalie? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué lo cargas?" preguntó preocupado. Por un momento, pensé que podría ayudarlo sin transformarlo, pero el corazón del hombre respondió mi pregunta: era lento, doloroso… estaba muriendo.

"¡Carlisle! ¡Por favor, sálvalo!" le rogué, tragándome mi orgullo. Él señalo hacia la casa, y ambos entramos.

Lo coloqué sobre un sillón, ya que ninguno de nosotros tenía una cama. Carlisle comenzó a revisarlo de inmediato, intentando salvarlo como yo había pedido, pero ambos sabíamos que era inútil… solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Edward apareció y me miró con asombro, probablemente adivinando lo que yo estaba haciendo. "¿Qué sucede, Carlisle? ¿Él esta…? Oh" dijo él, una vez que leyó las intenciones de Carlisle.

"¿Estas segura, Rosalie?" me preguntó mi padre. Yo asentí. Esperé a que Edward dijera algo para oponerse, pero permaneció en silencio. Había leído mi desesperación. Miré con asombro como Carlisle mordía el cuello del hombre, iniciando el proceso.

**CarlislePOV**

**3 días después**

"Entonces, ¿soy que? ¿Un vampiro?" preguntó el hombre, llamado Emmett. Sonaba más emocionado que asustado.

"Si. Para poder salvarte, me vi obligado a convertirte en uno de nosotros" respondí con calma, esperando la usual oleada de ansiedad y miedo. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Emmett fue lo que menos esperaba.

"¿Entonces de verdad soy un vampiro? ¡Genial!" dijo, entusiasmado. Edward rió con suavidad, divertido ante lo que sea que Emmett estuviera pensando. Rosalie y Esme estaban asombradas.

"Eso… ¿Eso no te molesta?" preguntó Rosalie, sorprendida. Edward volvió a reir.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es asombroso! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan fuerte!" dijo Emmett. Yo esperaba que Rosalie se molestara ante el comentario, pero le sonreía. Extraño.

"Entonces… ¿te quedarás con nosotros?" preguntó Esme. Edward parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho.

"Si, ¿Por qué no? Son una familia, ¿cierto? Supongo que son los únicos que pueden enseñarme a vivir como vampiro" dijo Emmett, sonriendo. No pude evitar reírme un poco ante su actitud. Vi que Rosalie seguía mirándolo, sonriendo en una forma que no había visto antes. Me pregunté si Emmett interferiría con mis planes para Edward y Rosalie. Me dije a mi mismo que no importaba; después de todo, el amor era algo que no se podía manipular… si terminaban juntos, bueno, era porque era su destino.

"Oigan, em… me siento extraño, como si mi garganta estuviera ardiendo… ¿Por qué?" preguntó Emmett, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Necesitas alimentarte" respondió Esme. "Edward, ¿Por qué no lo acompañas?" sugirió. Pude ver lo que estaba haciendo: Emmett y Edward eran más o menos de la misma edad –físicamente, al menos- podrían llevarse bien.

"Si" dijo Edward. Él y Emmett se levantaron de inmediato.

**EPOV**

La mente de Emmett era la más divertida que hubiera leído en un vampiro. En lugar de sentirse asustado, era claro que se sentía emocionado y satisfecho con su nuevo ser… algo extraño.

'_Me pregunto si hay un oso cerca… me gustaría probar mi nueva fuerza con uno'_ pensó Emmett.

"Detecto uno cerca. Si quieres, podemos ir hacia allá" dije. Él me miró, sorprendido; olvidé que no sabía lo que yo podía hacer.

"¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Leíste mi mente?" preguntó Emmett. No parecía molesto o irritado, sino curioso. Me agradaba su actitud despreocupada.

"Si, lo siento. Puedo leer tu mente. Es un don que poseo… te pido disculpas, debí mencionarlo" dije.

"No te preocupes. No pasa nada" _'Además, ¡suena fantástico!'_ Emmett me sonrió, y yo le devolví el gesto. Si, definitivamente me agradaba Emmett.

"¿Y eres el único que puede hacerlo…? huh… lo siento, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Emmett. Yo me reí; era como una charla humana.

"Edward" respondí. Él asintió.

"Edward… no lo olvidaré de nuevo" prometió.

"Y si, soy el único. Nadie sabe la razón" dije. Él silbó.

"Debe ser muy divertido, ¿no? Saber lo que otros piensan en vez de oír sus mentiras" dijo. Yo reí de nuevo; tenía razón, en ocasiones era divertido.

"Debo admitir que a veces es divertido. Pero otras es difícil" dije, sorprendido ante mis palabras. Apenas conocía a Emmett y aquí estaba, siendo sincero.

"Supongo que si… no todos tienen pensamientos agradables" _'además… ¿Qué hay de ciertas "fantasías"?'_ añadió él mentalmente, con un tono sugerente. Ambos terminamos riendo el resto del camino. Se sentía tan bien estar con Emmett; era como el hermano que siempre quise tener. De pronto, le señalé que se detuviera. La presa estaba cerca.

"Ese aroma… ¿es el oso?" preguntó él. Yo asentí. Él parecía emocionado. _'Dulce venganza… ¿cierto?'_ de nuevo, me reí al oír sus pensamientos. De repente él se me acercó, y colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros con un golpe juguetón.

"Me caes bien, Edward… creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien" dijo. Ambos reímos de nuevo. _'Siempre quise tener un hermano'_ pensó, pero esta vez más para si mismo que para mí. Sonreí. Cuando se movió hacia su presa, hablé con suavidad.

"¿Sabes algo? Yo también" le dije. Él sonrió.

'_Si. Es una suerte que nos hayamos conocido'_ pensó, y corrió hacia el oso.

Era gracioso ver como resultaban las cosas. Era tan fácil hablar con Emmett, era tan abierto y sincero que me hacía sentir como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo. Su actitud alegre era contagiosa. Recordé sus palabras de antes, cuando había preguntado si éramos una familia… me di cuenta con asombro y alegría que lo _éramos_.

Y ahora, él era mi hermano.

_**Otro cap listo!!! Y no, no se exactamente como tomo Emmett su transformación –o si la tomo tan bien- pero ya lo conocen; supuse que esto seria algo que el haría lol.**_

_**Y si, a Edward le cae bien Emmett… su carácter es bastante agradable, no creen? n.n**_

_**Sobre Rosalie… se que suena muy vanidosa (y odiosa lol) pero, oigan! Ella ha admitido q LO ES, así q supuse q su mente sonaría así… no se preocupen, no habrá muchos POVs de Rose ;)**_


	16. Una pareja inusual

"Una pareja inusual"

**EmmettPOV**

**1935**

Quisiera ser Edward en este momento. Mi hermano era mucho mejor con las palabras que yo. Pero, tal vez, él estuviera tan perdido como yo…

"Edward… err… ¿Hermano? Necesito tu ayuda" dije, dudoso, mientras Edward tocaba el piano. Se detuvo y me miró por un momento, esperando.

"Claro, Emmett. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?" preguntó. Me sorprendió que no lo supiera a estas alturas.

"Es sobre Rose, yo… bueno, yo quisiera…" comencé, sin poder terminar la frase. Pero, por supuesto, Edward la leyó en mi mente. Me miró con asombro, detuvo su música y frunció el ceño.

"¿De verdad crees que yo puedo ayudarte con… _eso_?" preguntó, repentinamente irritado. Me pregunté si habría tocado un tema difícil para él.

"Pues, si… es decir, tu tienes más experiencia y…" comencé, pero él se levantó con brusquedad.

"No, en esto no…" añadió con brusquedad, y se alejó. En realidad, parecía algo triste. Así que SI toqué un tema difícil. Sin embargo, él pareció lamentar su propia conducta, pues giró levemente para mirarme.

"Deberías preguntarle a Carlisle… él tiene una pareja, después de todo" dijo. Creí ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero se marchó antes de que pudiera hacerle algún comentario. Lamenté haberle preguntado, ya que lo puso de mal humor, pero su consejo era bueno… podía preguntarle a mi padre adoptivo.

**CarlislePOV**

Era un lindo día. Recordé como odiaba mis días libres cuando estaba solo, frustrado por no poder continuar trabajando… pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tenía una familia con quien regresar.

Quizás no éramos una familia real, pero estaba claro que todos lo pensábamos así. Incluso Emmett, que llevaba viviendo con nosotros un corto tiempo, lo consideraba así. Era grandioso permanecer en casa, sentado en el sillón con los brazos de Esme alrededor de mi cintura, escuchando la música de Edward en el piano. Me sorprendía lo inusual que había sido mi vida… después de todo, había obtenido mi familia de forma extraña, pero aquí estaba, haciéndome más feliz de lo que recordaba.

Mi único problema –y no era realmente un problema- era mi intento fallido con Rosalie y Edward. Por supuesto, se querían como hermanos, pero ése no había sido precisamente mi propósito… y ahora, a Rosalie parecía agradarle Emmett. Me pregunté si terminarían juntos; pero no tuve que esperar mucho para saberlo.

"Hum… ¿Carlisle? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó Emmett, su enorme figura frente a mí. Edward apareció de pronto y se sentó en el sofá cerca de nosotros con expresión frustrada… era evidente que sabía lo que quería Emmett.

"Por supuesto, Emmett. ¿Algo te molesta?" pregunté. Emmett simplemente miró a mi esposa con expresión incómoda. Asi que esto era una charla 'masculina'. Esme comprendió de inmediato.

"Iré a ver si Rosalie esta cerca" dijo. Entonces recordé que mi hija había salido a cazar… me pregunté si eso tendría algo que ver con la extraña incomodidad de Emmett. Cuando Esme se fue, Emmett se sentó a mi lado.

"Muy bien, Emmett… ¿Qué sucede?" pregunté. Él se rascó la cabeza, incómodo –algo extraño en él- mientras que Edward rió de forma involuntaria.

"Bueno, verás… hum… quisiera tu consejo, pero no sé como empezar" dijo Emmett, nervioso. Un segundo; ¿NERVIOSO? Emmett nunca estaba nervioso… Edward rió de nuevo, y su hermano adoptivo lo miró algo molesto.

"Perdón…" dijo Edward.

"Bueno, Carlisle… sabes que Rosalie y yo hemos estado saliendo y… ¡Muy bien, lo diré! Quisiera pedirle que se case conmigo, pero no sé como hacerlo y, bueno, como eres el único aquí que ha hecho algo parecido…" continuó Emmett, tan rápido que apenas conseguí entender. Miró a Edward de forma significativa, pero él continuó riendo a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo. Me tomó un momento comprender lo que había escuchado; cuando lo hice, no pude evitar sonreír.

"Oh… ya veo" dije. A diferencia de Edward, yo no sabía lo que pensaba Rosalie, y no pude pensar en una idea adecuada para que Emmett le hiciera la propuesta.

"Debo admitir que tienes gustos extraños" dijo Edward, respondiendo a los pensamientos de Emmett.

"¡Oye! No es mi culpa que no sepas apreciar la belleza" bromeó Emmett. Fue entonces cuando noté lo similares que eran los dos a los hermanos verdaderos. Me reí suavemente.

"Bueno, Emmett, me temo que no puedo ofrecer tanto consejo como deseas. Cada persona es diferente" respondí con honestidad.

"Pero debes tener alguna idea, ¿no?" insistió Emmett.

"Tu la conoces y sabes lo que le gusta. Depende de ti decidir como acercarte… el único consejo que puedo darte es que le digas la verdad. Dile por qué la amas, por qué deseas casarte con ella… muéstrale lo mucho que significa para ti. Estoy seguro que nada puede mejorar eso" respondí lo mejor que pude. Por supuesto, Emmett no tenía porque saber lo difícil que había sido para mí con Esme.

"Tal vez tengas razón…" dijo Emmett y se levantó de inmediato. "Esta cerca, ¿verdad?" preguntó, mirando a Edward. Él asintió.

"Entonces… ¡deséenme suerte!" añadió Emmett con entusiasmo y, sujetando el brazo de Edward, lo llevó consigo. Pude ver la expresión horrorizada de mi hijo ante eso… Rosalie era difícil de complacer, y no estaba tan seguro como fingí estar. Solo esperaba que la mirada que había visto en sus ojos cuando miraba a Emmett fuera amor.

**EPOV**

¿Por qué estaba corriendo junto a Emmett?

Maldije mi distracción. Si hubiera prestado atención, habría visto antes que Emmett planeaba pedirme que lo acompañara. Podría haberme negado… o quizás no. Desde esta mañana, cuando había perdido la paciencia frente a él, no podía deshacerme de la culpa… después de todo, no era su culpa que yo estuviera solo. Además, la mente de Emmett estaba tan nerviosa que probablemente habría venido de todas formas, solo para darle cierto apoyo.

'_¡Vaya! No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto. ¿Y si no quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Y si lo arruino todo? No soy del tipo romántico… ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? ¿Cómo…?'_ seguía pensando él. Había estado así toda la semana. Se había vuelto bastante molesto… y el tema siempre me ponía de mal humor.

"Emmett… por favor, detente. Me esta dando dolor de cabeza" dije, intentando distraerlo con mi pequeña broma. Funcionó: Emmett rió suavemente.

"Lo siento, hermano. Es solo que… de verdad la amo, y quiero hacerla feliz" dijo. Un tema interesante.

"Puedo saber por qué?" preguntó. No trataba de ser grosero, pero estaba confundido. Para mí, Rosalie y Emmett eran opuestos y, lo más importante, quería saber como se sentía amar así… por mucho que me doliera. Él sonrió con calidez.

"No sé… ella es tan linda cuando llegas a conocerla. Es tan triste y melancólica… pero muy dulce en el fondo. Es el tipo de persona que se preocupa por ti, aun cuando no lo demuestra" dijo Emmett. Ahora no tenía dudas: la amaba.

La escuché cerca… y me detuve.

"Bueno, Emmett, supongo que yo me quedaré aquí. Buena suerte" dije.

'_¡gracias, hermano! Es seguro que la necesitaré'_ pensó él, y avanzó para encontrarse con Rosalie. Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía… ella lo amaba también.

De nuevo, me vi forzado a recordar que estaba solo. Por supuesto, amaba a mi familia, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo triste ante los eventos. Sabía que Carlisle había transformado a Rosalie _para mi,_ con la esperanza de que ella fuera mi verdadero amor, pero ahora aquí estaba, animando a Emmett. Yo no amaba a Rosalie de esa forma, pero el verlos a todos encontrar el amor me dolía más de lo que creían.

De nuevo, me pregunté si estaba condenado a ser el único que estuviera solo…

**EmmettPOV**

Continué avanzando, temeroso de encontrar a mi amada y al mismo tiempo deseoso de hacerlo. La recordé: su dulce sonrisa, la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que siempre trataba de hacerme sentir mejor cuando estaba molesto o triste… sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella. Quería hacerla feliz, hacer que olvidara toda su tristeza, hacerla reír.

De pronto, estaba ahí. Mi Rosalie caminó hacia mi; obviamente me había escuchado. Cuando me vio, su rostro cambió: su expresión melancólica se convirtió en dichosa… supuse que mi rostro estaba igual.

"¡Emmett!" dijo ella, corriendo hacia mí. Me estremecí ligeramente cuando se acercó.

"Hola, Rose" dije, serio. Ella de inmediato notó mi extraña actitud, y me miró preocupada.

"¿Sucede algo? Esa seriedad no es normal en ti" preguntó. Me conocía bien, por supuesto. Me aclaré la garganta.

"Veras, Rose… quería hablar contigo" dije, pero no pude seguir. ¿Y si se negaba? ¡Rayos! Debí haberle preguntado a Edward sobre sus pensamientos. Ella continuó mirándome, con sus hermosos ojos mostrando preocupación y algo de irritación ante mi indecisión; yo sabía que ella era una mujer impaciente.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó.

"Rose… hemos estado juntos por, ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año? Y yo…" me detuve de nuevo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de decir? En este momento, prefería luchar contra cien osos… Rosalie enarcó una ceja, ignorando mis intenciones.

"Emmett… solo dilo. No me voy a enojar" dijo ella. Me pregunté por un momento que creía ella que yo trataba de decir, y vi tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Creí que iba a terminar la relación? Para confortarla, tomé su mano de inmediato… ella me miró, sorprendida.

"Rose… te amo. Quiero estar a tu lado; por favor, no te pongas triste. No soy tan bueno como Edward o Carlisle para estas cosas pero, lo que quería preguntarte es… ¿Te casarías conmigo, Rosalie?" dije finalmente. Pero no estaba listo para su reacción.

Me miró, asombrada, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Entonces sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa suya que siempre me hacía feliz. Sus hermosos ojos miraron los míos, y pude ver amor en ellos… me amaba.

"¿Hablas en serio, Emmett?" preguntó ella, y su voz tembló. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa; era siempre tan segura. Me reí.

"¡Claro, Rose! ¡No me atrevería a hacer una broma así! Estoy seguro que me matarías si lo hiciera" respondí. Ella rió, el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado, y se lanzó a mis brazos con tal fuerza que ambos caímos al suelo, ella sobre mí.

"¡Si, tonto! ¡Te amo!" dijo ella. Hice una pequeña mueca ante la palabra 'tonto', pero me besó y lo olvidé todo. Hundí mis dedos en su largo cabello, disfrutando el momento. Nuestro beso fue apasionado, lleno de amor y felicidad. De haber sabido que mi declaración tendría este efecto, lo habría hecho antes…

"¿Sabes? Si alguien nos ve así se va a llevar una mala impresión" dije cuando nos detuvimos, tratando de molestarla. Ella rió de nuevo, pero se levantó. ¡Rayos! Lo estaba disfrutando. Me levanté también, y tomé su mano.

"Debemos decirle a Carlisle y los demás" dijo Rosalie sin dejar de sonreír. Era tan linda cuando sonreía; me prometí hacerla sonreír cada día de nuestra existencia.

"Si… supongo" dije.

Ambos caminamos, tomados de la mano, para dar la noticia a nuestra familia.

_**No tienen IDEA lo difícil q fue este! (o, quizás, si la tengan) Simplemente no podía imaginar a Emmett lo bastante serio como para hacer "esa" pregunta… y no se si pude representar su personaje bien… estoy tan nerviosa!!! Lol**_

_**Por cierto… quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Hime-chan por el dialogo del principio entre Edward y Emmett… gracias, hime! ;)**_

_**Y si, Emmett tenia q jalar a Edward para q yo pudiera escribir sus pensamientos… además, conociendo a Rosalie, ¿Quién no querría refuerzos en caso de q algo salga mal? Lol**_

_**Espero no sea difícil de leer… tantos POVs!!! XD**_


	17. El Tratado

"El Tratado"

**CarlislePOV**

**Hoquiam, Forks**

**1936**

Suspiré, contento. Acabábamos de llegar a esta zona, y había colocado el último mueble en su lugar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Esme. Era bastante buena en decoración.

Ahora, estaba afuera, mirando como Emmett intentaba atrapara a Edward. Era gracioso verlos jugar así; obviamente, el don de Edward le permitía escapar de Emmett, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Vi que Emmett corría hacia unos árboles cercanos, mientras que Edward permanecía de pie, confiado. De pronto, Emmett apareció de la nada y saltó sobre Edward, que solo dio un paso al frente. Emmett cayó al suelo, y Edward rió.

"¡Oye! ¿No crees que eso es hacer trampa?" dijo Emmett, sonriéndole con sarcasmo a su hermano adoptivo. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"No; tu podrías bloquear tu mente" dijo Edward.

"Sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas" se quejó Emmett, pero sonreía. Edward le ofreció su mano, y Emmett la tomó para levantarse; en realidad, no era necesario: él era, hasta ahora, el más fuerte de nosotros. De pronto, Rosalie apareció. Desde que ella y Emmett se habían casado, noté grandes cambios en ella… para empezar, sonreía más, e incluso su carácter había mejorado. Por extraño que fuera, hacían una buena pareja; se complementaban.

Suspiré, disfrutando el aire frío. Esta región era perfecta para nosotros; casi todos los días eran lluviosos, así que podíamos estar afuera como los humanos normales durante todo el día. Miré arriba, al cielo, y observé las nubes… sí, Forks era definitivamente un lugar agradable para nosotros. Sentí una mano en la mía, distrayéndome. Esme besó mi mejilla y abrazó mi brazo, mientras yo entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos.

"Esto es agradable, ¿con crees?" dijo Esme.

"Si… ¿hacia cuanto que no salíamos durante el día?" añadí, sintiéndome a gusto con su sola presencia. Ambos miramos al frente, a nuestros hijos. Vi que Esme sonreía al verlos; sin importar las circunstancias, era _nuestros hijos_, y los queríamos como tales. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la escena frente a mí.

Rosalie se había acercado a Emmett, le guiñó un ojo, y siguió caminando… probablemente para cambiarse de ropa, como hacía siempre que salía de caza. Sin embargo, lo más divertido ocurrió después. Emmett la siguió con la mirada, con una expresión curiosa; de inmediato, Edward pareció sorprendido y avergonzado, y le dio un golpe juguetón a su hermano.

"¡¡Emmett!! ¡¡¡Por favor!!!" rogó Edward. Eso me confundió por un instante, hasta que vi el rostro avergonzado de Esme; recordé que Edward podía ver los pensamientos de Emmett.

"¡Oye! No tenías porque mirar, eso era privado" añadió Emmett, pero pronto empezó a reírse ante la incomodidad de Edward.

"De acuerdo. No quería saber ESO" dijo Edward, aun avergonzado.

"¡¡¡Awwww!!! ¡El pobrecito Edward es taaaan inocente!" lo molestó Emmett. Edward se estremeció. No pude evitar reírme, y el resto me imitó… hasta que la mirada de reprobación de Esme nos hizo callar.

"Emmett… no seas tan malo con Edward. Deberías guardar para ti ese tipo de pensamientos" dijo ella. "Y Edward… no deberías leer la mente de Emmett. Dale algo de privacidad" los regañó. Sonreí de nuevo; de verdad era una madre para ellos.

"No fue intencional, madre. Lo siento" dijo Edward. Emmett rió y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Perdón, mamá… trataré de comportarme" dijo Emmett. Esme y yo –que acababa de acercarme- les sonreímos.

"Como si eso fuera posible" añadió Rosalie, detrás de nosotros. Se acercó a Emmett, y lo besó suavemente. "Lo siento, pero eres una causa perdida" añadió. Todos nos reímos de su comentario.

Me vi obligado a interrumpir el momento cuando detecté algo: un aroma, como ningún otro que hubiera olido en mi vida. El resto de mi familia se tensó; Rosalie colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Emmett, y Esme me abrazó con fuerza… pero Edward parecía aun más tenso que yo. Miré a mi hijo, temeroso, y él me miro con miedo.

"Algo se acerca… sus mentes son extrañas" dijo, serio. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el olor se intensificó, y escuchamos pasos cerca, junto con un gruñido. Miré hacia el bosque, empujando suavemente a Esme detrás de mi para protegerla, y los vi… tres lobos emergieron del bosque, cada uno más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto. No eran naturales, podía sentirlo, y parecían irradiar cierta inteligencia… ¿Qué eran? Uno de ellos -el más grande- gruñó una vez, y la pequeña manada nos gruñó a nosotros.

"¡Ha! ¿Creen que pueden vencernos? ¡Los superamos en número!" gruñó Emmett, preparado ya para defender a su Rosalie.

Miré brevemente a Rosalie, que intentaba contener a Emmett, y luego a Edward. Él parecía confundido, y miraba al lobo con cierta comprensión. Mi hijo me miró, repentinamente curioso.

"No son lobos… sino humanos" dijo, sorprendido. El lobo grande gruñó de nuevo, pero permaneció inmóvil, como si se preguntara por qué no atacábamos.

"¿Quieres decir… hombres lobo?" preguntó Emmett. Edward asintió, inseguro. Bueno, si eran humanos, podría hablar con ellos. De inmediato me coloqué frente a mi familia, enfrentando al lobo con precaución; el animal me devolvió la mirada.

"Si son humanos, por favor permítanme hablar. No deseamos ningún problema; puedo asegurarles que no le haremos daño a ninguno de ustedes… por favor" dije, tranquilo. Los lobos se miraron, aparentemente sorprendidos. El lobo grande gruñó de nuevo, y miró a Edward.

"Mi don le resulta irritante" dijo mi hijo; me di cuenta que estaba 'traduciendo' para el lobo. "Pero quiere hablar contigo" añadió. Vi que el lobo entraba en el bosque… minutos después, salió un hombre, vistiendo solo un par de pantalones. Era más alto que Emmett, que ya era de por si impresionante.

"Deben salir de esta área. Ahora" dijo el hombre.

"No pretendemos hacerles daño… solo deseamos vivir aquí, en paz" dije con cortesía. Él pareció sorprendido.

"No podemos permitirlo. Somos los protectores de esta región… no podemos permitir que maten a la gente aquí" dijo el hombre. Noté que me miraba con curiosidad.

"Se pregunta por qué nuestros ojos son dorados y no rojos" dijo Edward, leyendo su mente. Al hombre pareció molestarle.

"¡Deja de hacer lo que sea que hagas, chupasangre!" dijo el hombre, molesto. Edward tenía razón: su don le irritaba. Levanté mis manos, intentando apaciguarlo.

"Por favor, no deseamos pelear… nuestros ojos no son rojos porque no nos alimentamos de sangre humana. Solo de la de animales" expliqué. Ahora el hombre parecía en shock. "Si nos permiten quedarnos aquí, prometemos no causar ningún problema… no le haremos daño a nadie" prometí.

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó el hombre. Cuando yo asentí, el levantó una ceja, incrédulo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, chupasangre?" preguntó.

"Soy Carlisle Cullen, y ésta es mi familia: mi esposa Esme, y mis hijos Emmett, Edward y Rosalie. ¿Podría conocer su nombre, señor?" dije. No pude evitar sonreír ante la forma en que sonaban mis palabras. El hombre nos miró con sospecha, probablemente preguntándose si podía confiar en nosotros.

"Yo soy Ephraim Black. He escuchado sobre ti… los hombres de mi tribu cuentan historias sobre un Frío que se alimentaba de animales hace mucho tiempo… creí que era un mito" dijo él. Tenía razón; yo ya había estado aquí antes, solo, hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Frío?" preguntó Rosalie, enarcando una ceja.

"Es así como nos llaman" le expliqué. El hombre llamado Ephraim me miró.

"De acuerdo, chupasangre. Pareces diferente a los demás… te permitiré quedarte, con una condición: nunca, jamás, muerdan a un humano, o revelaremos lo que son y te cazaremos a ti y a tu familia" dijo Ephraim.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Por otra parte, espero puedan mantener nuestra presencia en secreto, Sr. Black" dije. Sabía que era peligroso, pero debía correr el riesgo… este tratado significaba que podríamos quedarnos aquí, a salvo, por un tiempo.

"De acuerdo. Esto será un Tratado oficial; no los molestaremos si se comportan, y deben prometer que no cruzarán la línea a nuestro territorio" dijo Ephraim.

"Lo prometo. Ni yo ni mi familia entraremos en sus tierras" dije, agradecido de que él fuera lo bastante sabio para reconocer que éramos diferentes. Entonces Ephraim miró a los otros lobos.

"Digan a la tribu que hemos hecho un Tratado con estos chupasangre. La familia Cullen no debe ser atacada a menos que rompan nuestro acuerdo, ¿entendido?" dijo. Los lobos movieron sus grandes cabezas y corrieron hacia su tribu, o eso supuse. Ephraim me miró de nuevo.

"Espero que puedas cumplir tu promesa, chupasangre. De otro modo, morirás" dijo.

"Lo haremos" respondí. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Ephraim se alejó.

"¿Qué fue ESO?" preguntó Emmett cuando estuvimos solos.

"¿Soy la única que nota que ese tratado solo los beneficia a ellos?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Cálmate, Rose. Después de todo, no nos molestarán si lo cumplimos" dijo Edward. Por supuesto, el podía saberlo.

"Edward tiene razón. Además, mantendrán nuestro secreto. Podemos vivir en paz aquí… y creo que nunca tendremos que romper ese tratado, ¿no lo creen?" dije. Después de todo, les preocupaba la seguridad de los humanos, algo que nosotros protegíamos tanto como ellos.

Caminamos hacia nuestra nueva casa, aun algo tensos. Sentí la mano de Esme de nuevo en la mía, y la abracé.

"Hiciste lo correcto" me murmuró al oído. Yo besé su mejilla con suavidad.

"Lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia" dije.

Era cierto. Mientras mi familia estuviera a salvo, estaba dispuesto a obedecer cualquier acuerdo. Finalmente, con el tratado, estábamos en paz.

_**/suspiro/ difícil… el tratado fue difícil de escribir. No puedo imaginarme a los lobos frente a un grupo de vampiros sin atacar… espero no suene muy apresurado lol.**_

_**Y si… Emmett tiene una mente perversa! XD(pobre Edward)… y Esme, regañándolos como si fueran niños… no pude evitarlo! TENIA q escribirlo! XD**_


	18. Visitas inesperadas

"Visitas inesperadas"

**CarlislePOV**

**1950**

Observé con atención como Esme trabajaba en su jardín. Siempre me asombraba lo delicado de su toque, incluso con las flores… me hacía recordar la forma en que me tocaba, lo que me hizo sonreírle.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, devolviendo la sonrisa. Lucía tan hermosa cuando sonreía.

"Nada… me agrada verte trabajar" dije con ternura, arrodillándome a su lado para besarla.

"Bueno, me da gusto saber que lo disfrutas, cielo" dijo ella, riendo. Permanecí junto a ella, mirando mientras señalaba cada flor por su nombre, prestando atención a sus palabras. Parecía estar en paz aquí, igual que yo cuando salvaba una vida en el hospital… disfruté el momento, sintiéndome relajado por su sola presencia. Vi que sus manos se movían a su lado, como si buscara algo.

"¿Perdiste algo, Esme?" le pregunté.

"Creí que la había traído… ¿Carlisle? ¿Podrías ir adentro y ver si dejé mi nueva flor sobre la mesa? Me gustaría plantarla aquí" me pidió ella. Asentí y, después de un rápido beso, entré en nuestra casa.

Como suponía, la flor estaba en la mesa. Me reí un poco ante la inocencia de Esme; si yo fuera ella, nunca habría dejado una flor tan delicada ahí… Emmett disfrutaba luchar con Edward y, sin importar lo agradable que fuera verlos actuar como hermanos, era molesto en ocasiones. Seguramente, si ambos estuvieran aquí esta pobre flor no habría sobrevivido ante la fuerza de mi segundo hijo. Afortunadamente, Edward y Emmett habían salido de caza esta mañana junto con Rosalie y, conociéndolos, terminarían buscando presas grandes, así que llegarían tarde.

"¡Carlisle!" escuché la voz aterrada de Esme. Dejando la flor ahí, me apresuré afuera. No era común oírla gritar así.

"¿Qué sucede, Esme?" le pregunté. Estaba de pie, mirando hacia enfrente con aprehensión. Giró y sujetó mi brazo, temerosa.

"Ahí…" dijo ella, señalando hacia un punto frente a nosotros. Y los vi.

Eran dos, un hombre y una mujer; estaban tan cerca que pude detectar sus aromas: eran vampiros. Me tensé, preparado para todo… no era común ver vampiros aquí, y no sabía si eran hostiles. Deseé que mis hijos estuvieran aquí; la fuerza de Emmett y el don de Edward serían muy útiles en este momento. Cuando se acercaron y los vi con mayor claridad, comprendí por qué Esme estaba tan asustada.

El hombre era alto y fuerte, con cabello rubio… pero eso no fue lo que me impresionó: estaba totalmente cubierto de cicatrices en forma de media luna. Como vampiros, no era fácil hacernos cicatrices; solo nuestro propio veneno puede dejar una marca permanente en nuestra piel de mármol. Así que, la única respuesta a su apariencia era que había estado en varias batallas, lo que solo aumentó mi temor. Eso solo podía significar que era agresivo.

Pero al mirar a su compañera, me sentí confundido. Ella, a diferencia de él, era pequeña y delgada, con cabello negro corto. Se movía con gracia a su lado –incluso para un vampiro- y parecía segura, como si supiera que nada malo sucedería. Cuando estuvieron frente a nosotros, se detuvieron. Me puse tenso, listo para pelear, pero la chica me sonrió como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho.

"¡Hola, Carlisle!" dijo ella, entusiasmada. La miré asombrado: ¿sabía mi nombre?

"Lo siento… ¿Qué ha dicho?" pregunté, aun asombrado. Ella pareció confundida.

"¿Prefieres 'Dr. Cullen'?" preguntó curiosa. El hombre a su lado parecía algo divertido.

"No, no… pero, ¿Cómo…?" pregunté, temeroso de ella. Probablemente tenía un don. De pronto, sentí una extraña oleada de tranquilidad esparcirse dentro de mí; sentí que la mano de Esme en mi brazo perdía fuerza, como si se hubiera relajado. El hombre nos miraba, concentrado… ¿era él quien lo hacia?

"¿Ves, Jazz? Te dije que eran diferentes… bueno, ¿Cuál es mi habitación?" preguntó la chica, sonriendo. Esme y yo la miramos, confundidos.

"Lo siento, cariño, pero… ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Esme. La chica saltó, emocionada.

"¡Oh, si! Perdón… soy Alice, y él es Jasper. Hemos estado buscándolos" explicó, pero eso solo nos confundió más. ¿Por qué nos buscaba?

"Por favor, perdónenla. Estoy seguro que, si nos permiten entrar, podremos explicarles" dijo el hombre por primera vez. A regañadientes, los conduje hasta la sala. Mientras caminaba, me preguntaba por qué permitía esto… me sentía tan tranquilo, como si algo dentro de mi supiera que nada malo pasaría.

Cuando estuvimos adentro, ambos vampiros miraron nuestra casa, claramente impresionados. Seguí preguntándome que sucedía aquí… conocían mi nombre, y parecían saber como vivíamos. Nos sentamos en el sillón, mientras ellos lo hicieron en el lado opuesto.

"Bueno, como ella dijo, mi nombre es Jasper. La conocí hace 2 años" comenzó el hombre.

"Pero, ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Alguien les dijo…?" comencé, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"¡Claro que no! Sé sus nombres porque te vi a ti y a tu familia en una visión" explicó. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Una visión?" pregunté, curioso y más relajado; después de todo, no eran agresivos –o no lo parecían-.

"Alice tiene el don de 'ver' el futuro… cuando la conocí, ya me estaba esperando" dijo Jasper, mirándola con amor. "Ella me dijo que había visto a su familia, y que seríamos parte de ella" añadió. Alice asintió.

"Así que… ¿van a aceptarnos?" preguntó Alice. No supe que decir… parecían sinceros, y ambos parecían desear ser parte de nosotros. Pero apenas los conocía, ¿era sensato permitirles quedarse? Pero, por supuesto, mi conciencia era más fuerte que mis miedos; sentí que, si lo deseaban, merecían una oportunidad.

"Bueno… si desean permanecer con nosotros, estoy seguro que podemos intentarlo" dije, sonriendo. De inmediato, la chica –Alice- corrió hacia el segundo piso, mirando dentro de cada habitación, mientras que el resto de nosotros la seguía, confundidos por su inusual confianza… actuaba como si hubiera vivido con nosotros desde hace mucho. Cuando entró en la habitación de Edward, saltó de nuevo.

"¡Éste!" dijo emocionada. ¿Éste? La miré, preguntándome si sabría que aquel cuarto ya estaba ocupado.

"Lo siento" dijo Jasper que, a diferencia de ella, estaba serio y calmado.

"No te preocupes… ¿saben que nos alimentamos de…?" pregunté. Quería poner en claro nuestros hábitos, para evitar futuros conflictos –en caso de que en verdad fueran a quedarse-.

"Si. Ella lo mencionó" respondió, mientras Alice comenzaba a sacar las cosas de Edward. Seguramente, mi hijo se molestaría por ello. Ya podía imaginar la expresión horrorizada de Edward al ver sus preciadas posesiones fuera de _su_ habitación. Cuando me sentí tenso por ello, sentí de nuevo la oleada de calma, y vi que Jasper me miraba concentrado. Enarqué una ceja, curioso.

"Puedo controlar las emociones de los demás… creí que desearías sentirte tranquilo de nuevo" explicó Jasper. Yo asentí.

Ambos regresamos a la sala, mientras que Alice transportaba las cosas de Edward al garaje con la repentinamente entusiasta ayuda de Esme. Seguramente ella ya se sentía feliz de tenerlos aquí; siempre había querido otra hija.

**EPOV**

Corría junto con Emmett, disfrutando el viento en mi cabello. Mi hermano y hermana adoptivos eran más lentos que yo, pero no demasiado para molestarme. Nos habíamos alimentado recientemente; Emmett había encontrado un oso cerca, mientras que yo lo había convencido de ayudarme a buscar un puma –mi favorito-; Rosalie se había conformado con un ciervo. Ahora, satisfechos y tranquilos, nos dirigíamos a nuestro hogar.

"Ese oso no fue divertido… ni siquiera intentó resistirse" se quejó Emmett. Yo ya lo conocía bastante como para saber que le gustaban las presas desafiantes.

"No todos pueden estar irritados, Em" le dije, sonriendo. "Sin embargo, debo admitir que siempre les das una buena impresión" añadí. Él levantó una ceja, curioso.

'_¡¿Lees la mente de mis presas?!'_ pensó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"No a propósito…" dije.

"¿Sabes? Algún día voy a vencer ese don tuyo para poder derrotarte" dijo Emmett, bromeando.

"Inténtalo" lo reté. Él rió.

'_Lo haré… de eso puedes estar seguro, hermano'_ pensó, complacido con la conversación. A su lado, Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Seguíamos riendo, cuando un rastro repentino llegó a nuestras narices.

No había duda de que era un vampiro. Ahora estábamos frente a la casa, lo que aumentó nuestro temor. Carlisle y Esme eran fuertes, ¿pero que tal si los superaban en número? Escuché que Emmett maldijo mentalmente, y los pensamientos frenéticos de Rosalie. Con nueva urgencia, corrimos hacia la puerta… hasta que vi algo extraño dentro de nuestro garaje. Me detuve instintivamente, tratando de distinguir lo que estaba ahí. Rosalie ya había entrado en la casa, desesperada, pero Emmett se había detenido detrás de mi, curioso como siempre. Permanecí allí, en shock, cuando finalmente vi con claridad lo que estaba en el garaje…

'_Edward… ¿son esas tus cosas?'_ pensó Emmett, entre confundido y divertido. Pero tenía razón: todas las cosas que mantenía en mi habitación estaban ahí, como si alguien hubiera limpiado mi cuarto. Observé, molesto e irritado, la forma en que mis preciados libros y muebles estaban ahí, colocados con rudeza dentro del garaje.

"¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!" pregunté –casi grité- marcando cada palabra. Emmett pareció aun más divertido; me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba furioso.

"No sé, hermano… tal vez Carlisle pueda explicarlo" dijo Emmett.

"Eso espero…" añadí con tono tranquilo. Aun estaba lamentándome por el rudo trato hacia mis cosas.

'_Solo no lo mates antes de que explique… no quiero quedar huérfano, ¿sabes?'_ pensó Emmett, divertido. Como pensé, me conocía muy bien.

Cuando entramos en la casa, nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme… junto con otros dos vampiros que yo no conocía.

"¡Hola, Emmett! ¡Hola, Edward! Siento lo de tus cosas… tu cuarto tenía la mejor vista" me dijo uno de los vampiros, una chica. Un segundo… ¿acaso ella SABÍA mi nombre?

Antes de que Emmett o yo dijéramos algo, mi mente se inundó de imágenes de la mente de la joven: aprendí su nombre (Alice) y el de su amado (Jasper); vi su historia, o lo que recordaba de ella; la forma en que encontró a Jasper y lo que ambos podían hacer… ¿Podía ver el futuro? Y yo creía que _yo_ era extraño.

'_Sé que puedes oírme, Edward…'_ pensó ella, tan claro que parecía que me estaba hablando. Sonreí a pesar de mi reticencia… parecía agradable. Emmett y Rosalie, a mi lado, me miraron algo irritados; claro, ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Vi que mi padre sonreía, complacido ante mi expresión tranquila… me pregunté si el hombre, Jasper, estaba usando su don con ellos. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, y nos dijo lo que yo ya había visto en la mente de Alice… al final, Emmett sonrió.

"Supongo que vamos a ser una familia numerosa, ¿no creen?" dijo Rosalie, con reproche e inseguridad, pero su esposo seguía riendo.

"Bueno… vamos a divertirnos mucho, ¿no lo crees?" dijo Emmett, entusiasta. Alice rió, pero Jasper permaneció serio. Leí su mente: esto era nuevo para él. Después de una vida entre la muerte y la guerra, estaba sintiendo alegría –la nuestra y la suya- por primera vez.

'_Tan pacífico… tan tranquilo. Nunca había sentido tanta… paz. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¿De verdad puedo vivir en paz de ahora en adelante?'_ se preguntaba, sintiendo esperanza también por primera vez. Yo lo miré y sonreí, asintiendo levemente para hacerle saber que PODÍA vivir en paz.

Con nosotros.

_**Finalmente, la familia esta completa!! (excepto x Bella, claro…) Este cap fue extraño; difícil pero agradable d hacer. Quizás lamento un poco q Edward los acepte tan rápido, pero supuse q –de nuevo- su don le permitiría conocerlos mejor y sentirse a gusto con mas facilidad (mi humilde opinión)**_

_**Y estuve riéndome bastante al escribir los diálogos de Emmett… te adoro, Em!!! Fue tan divertido escribir el lamento de Edward al ver sus preciadas posesiones tiradas en el garaje lol.**_

_**Estamos cerca del final!!**_


	19. Guerra de bolas de nieve

"Guerra de bolas de nieve"

**CarlislePOV**

Cuando salí esta mañana, todo estaba cubierto de blanco. Mis ojos de vampiro me permitían ver los diferentes colores en la nieve, las distintas formas, la forma en que la nieve cubría los árboles y el suelo… era hermoso.

"¡Oh! ¡Es tan lindo!" dijo Esme a mi lado. Al escuchar sus palabras, mis hijos se acercaron a ver.

"¡Vaya! Nunca había visto la nieve caer tan rápido. ¡Ni siquiera nosotros lo notamos!" dijo Emmett, y Edward y Jasper lo miraron con expresión extraña… entonces recordé que ambos podían conocer las ideas de Emmett mejor que yo.

Alice y Rosalie estaban ahí también, observando la escena con interés y, en el caso de Rosalie, cierto desagrado. No le gustaba mojarse. Miré por sobre mi hombro como mi hijo Jasper miraba por la ventana. Desde que él y Alice se habían unido a nuestra familia, me había sentido mal por él… Jasper estaba deprimido. Considerando su vida previa, era normal; no podía imaginar como había sobrevivido al enorme flujo de odio y furia sin perder la razón.

Me preocupaba por él, aun cuando parecía tranquilo. Jasper estaba con nosotros, pero no era parte de nosotros… permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, y raramente sonreía. Alice había intentado animarlo varias veces, pero terminaba consolándolo por cualquier cosa que él le dijera. Aun peor, Edward había dicho poco sobre su mente… incluso cuando le pedí que me lo dijera. Normalmente, Edward era muy discreto sobre los secretos de otros, pero siempre confiaba en mí para decirme si había algo importante. Ahora, simplemente miraba a Jasper, sonriéndole con calidez de vez en cuando, probablemente en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Era evidente que la mente de Jasper seguía atormentada por su pasado… ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podía borrar su pena cuando Alice –su amor verdadero- no podía hacerlo?

De pronto, la voz de Emmett y la risa de Esme me regresaron a la realidad.

"Muy bien, ¡Guerra de nieve!" dijo Emmett, entusiasmado. Rosalie le hizo una mueca, pero Alice ya estaba afuera, corriendo sobre la nieve. De inmediato reunió una bola de nieve y, riendo, la lanzó hacia Emmett, quien la esquivó.

"¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!" dijo él, y formó una bola también. Esme rió, contenta de ver a sus hijos e hijas adoptivos divertirse… hasta que notó –casi al mismo tiempo que yo- que faltaba alguien.

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" preguntó. Miré hacia la casa y vi salir a Edward, junto con Jasper. El vampiro rubio continuaba serio, pero me miraba con amabilidad.

"¡Edward! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Necesito refuerzos!" gritó Emmett con tono juguetón, mientras que Alice y -sorprendentemente- Rosalie lo acorralaban y lo atacaban con bolas de nieve. Edward sonrió y, mirando brevemente a Jasper, corrió hacia Emmett.

Observé sonriendo como Edward lanzaba una bola de nieve a Rosalie, lo que le ganó una mirada molesta por parte de ella. Emmett rió, y Alice lanzó una bola hacia la cabeza de Edward, que él evitó de inmediato… pero olvidó que Alice podía ver lo que haría, y ella ya estaba preparada con otra bola que lo golpeó directamente en la cabeza.

"¡Buen tiro, Alice! ¡No puedo creer que finalmente vencieras su irritante don!" la felicitó Emmett. Alice y Edward rieron. Escuché la risa de Esme cuando decidió unirse a ellos… me encantaba verlos así. Me recordaba que los humanos y los vampiros no éramos tan diferentes. De pronto, escuché un suspiro a mi lado. Jasper tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

"¿Jasper?" pregunté, curioso por saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Abrió los ojos, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Se siente tan bien… la paz, la felicidad" dijo, casi en un murmullo. Por un momento, creí que hablaba consigo mismo, pero me miró, esperando que yo dijera algo.

"Lo sé… ¿estas bien, Jasper?" pregunté, esperando que detectara las implicaciones en mi pregunta. Lo hizo.

"Yo… no estoy seguro. Nunca he vivido así antes. Todo es tan nuevo para mi, tan diferente a mi existencia anterior… supongo que tengo…" dijo, pero se detuvo antes de terminar.

"¿Miedo?" terminé por él. Jasper, reacio, asintió.

"No creo merecer vivir así, después de lo que he hecho… cada vez que deseo sonreír, recuerdo a los vampiros que he matado, las batallas que he luchado, y no puedo. Esta paz, esta felicidad que siento, ¿Qué tal si la pierdo después? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir, después de tenerla en mi vida?" respondió Jasper con sinceridad, más de la que había expresado antes. Me pregunté brevemente si Edward le habría dicho algo.

"Jasper… es inútil vivir en el pasado. Debes dejarlo ir y seguir adelante… Sé que esos años debieron ser difíciles para ti; sentir el odio, el miedo y la sed de sangre de los demás y la tuya… pero eres fuerte, Jasper, eso lo sé. Alice cree en ti y te ama, todos lo hacemos… déjalo ir, hijo, para que puedas vivir de nuevo" le aconsejé, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Jasper dudó.

"Yo… no sé como… ya olvidé como era ser así" dijo con tristeza, mirando al resto de mi familia jugar en la nieve. Creí ver que Edward nos miraba por un segundo, como si leyera nuestras mentes.

"Solo déjate llevar… te he observado. Lo deseas" dije, sonriendo. Era cierto; HABÍA visto a Jasper moverse más de una vez, como si quisiera integrarse a la charla o los juegos de los demás, pero siempre se contenía.

Se rió con suavidad, probablemente divertido ante mi percepción de él. Por lo que había escuchado de Alice y Edward, Jasper no solía ser así… solo se rehusaba a seguir por miedo a que, algún día, se vería forzado a abandonar esta vida y regresar a sus pesadillas. Temía involucrarse y resultar herido después. Rogué que comprendiera mis palabras: yo sabía perfectamente bien que nunca tendría que irse. Esme ya lo quería como a un hijo, Edward y Emmett siempre intentaban incluirlo en sus actividades –como verdaderos hermanos-, y por supuesto Alice lo amaba tanto… siempre estaríamos aquí para él, y él TENÍA que verlo, ¿cierto?

Repentinamente, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de advertirle, una bola de nieve golpeó a Jasper en el rostro. Yo conseguí esquivar otra, pero terminó chocando contra mi hombro. Alice reía con ganas, probablemente disfrutando la expresión en mi rostro… hasta que escuché algo, un sonido que casi no había escuchado a lo largo de este año y que me hizo recobrar mis esperanzas.

Jasper se levantó, con nieve aun escurriendo de su cabello, y miró con intensidad a Alice. Estaba riéndose, suavemente pero lo bastante claro para que lo oyéramos. Edward me miró, y yo le sonreí, reviviendo mentalmente para él mi conversación con Jasper.

"¡Oye, Jazz! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ayúdame!" le ordenó Alice. Él la miró con tal ternura que no pude creer que había sido un soldado. Emmett colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice.

"¡Si, deberías ayudarla! No querrás que tu mujer termine toda mojada, ¿verdad?" bromeó Emmett. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, pero le sonrió a su esposo-niño.

Jasper permaneció ahí, aun dudando, pero otra bola de nieve lo hizo decidir. La evadió y miró a Edward, que ya tenía otra bola en la mano. Jasper tomó un poco de nieve y, a velocidad vampírica, corrió hacia Edward. Por supuesto, mi hijo la esquivó a tiempo, solo para ser recibido con otra bola de Alice… Edward cayó al suelo, y Jasper rió de nuevo.

"¡Eres tan lento, Edward!" se quejó Alice en broma.

Pronto, me encontré uniéndome a ellos. Al principio, había dos equipos –hombres vs mujeres- pero, una hora después, todos nos lanzábamos bolas de nieve sin importar los equipos. No recordaba haber reído tanto en toda mi vida. Rosalie intentaba desesperadamente esquivar las bolas de Emmett y seguir seca, pero Esme era lo bastante rápida para sorprenderla… me concentré en Emmett, tratando de vengarme por Rosalie, cuando sentí una bola chocar contra mi cabeza. Giré para ver a Edward sonriendo suavemente y ya preparado para atacar de nuevo. Sin embargo, de pronto una bola de nieve tan grande como su cabeza le cayó encima, con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo; Jasper apareció detrás de él, sonriendo como nunca había visto antes, como él nunca se había permitido.

"¡Oye, Jasper! ¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Edward, aun en el suelo blanco.

"Solo me divertía un poco, Edward…" dijo Jasper con tono relajado. Le ofreció a Edward una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse; un simple gesto, pues ninguno de nosotros necesitaba la ayuda. Edward golpeó suavemente el brazo de Jasper.

"Pues ya era hora, hermano" dijo, sonriendo. Jasper respondió de la misma forma, aparentemente complacido con la palabra.

"Eso suena… agradable" admitió. El momento fue interrumpido por una lluvia de nieve que cayó sobre nosotros.

"No sé ustedes, ¡pero nosotros tenemos una batalla aquí!" dijo Emmett, y escuché que Alice reía, de acuerdo.

"Emmett… no trates a tu padre de esa forma" lo regañó Esme, pero le era difícil hacerlo cuando reía también. Me levanté.

"Bueno… supongo que tendremos que responder, ¿No lo crees, hijo?" dije, mirando a Jasper, quien me sonrió… había sonreído más en este momento que en todo el año que llevaba con nosotros.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo, de nuevo complacido con la palabra. Vi que Edward sonreía también, pero no supe si era porque leía la mente de Jasper o simplemente debido a que su hermano adoptivo por fin formaba parte del grupo.

A velocidad de vampiro, los tres nos unimos al combate. Me sentí tan tranquilo, tan feliz y satisfecho que, por un momento, me pregunté si estaría en el paraíso. La risa de Esme, junto con la de mis hijos e hijas, era tan contagiosa y sincera que me uní de inmediato a ella. No supe cuanto tiempo permanecimos ahí, jugando en la nieve como niños, bromeando entre nosotros… estaba seguro que, para alguien que nos conociera, sería extraño ver a un aquelarre de vampiros –varios de ellos mayores de 100 años- riendo como niños pequeños. Pero entonces recordé que no éramos un aquelarre, sino una familia… una familia unida por amor, aunque no por sangre.

Fue hasta entonces que noté, entre la guerra de nieve, que mis sentimientos no eran del todo normales… el don de Jasper, que le permitía controlar las emociones y sentimientos, actuaba sobre nosotros, pero esta vez no era a propósito… solo estaba proyectando los suyos.

Estaba sintiendo la dicha de Jasper.

_**Lol… este es un cap. Extraño, lo se, pero me gusta. Primero q nada, quería mostrar el cambio de Jasper, y la paz y consuelo q encuentra en su nueva familia. Como no escuchamos mucho de el, da la impresión de estar ahí solo x Alice (como dice Bella) pero creo q esta ahí porq le tiene mucho cariño a su familia también n.n**_

_**Y no pude resistir la idea de una guerra de bolas de nieve!!! Aquí, en México, no hay mucha nieve… siempre he querido jugar en ella algún día pero, como no puedo, hice q los Cullen la disfrutaran por mi lol.**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**Por cierto, solo faltan 2 caps para terminar (T-T) y un cap extra sobre cierta conversación entre Edward y Rosalie q ya vimos desde el POV de Carlisle ;)**_


	20. Visión de amor

"Visión de amor"

**AlicePOV**

**2003**

Forks era un lugar tan agradable para vivir… no todos los días te encuentras un lugar donde un vampiro pueda salir durante el día. Desgraciadamente, no había muchas tiendas aquí, pero al menos podía caminar afuera sin preocuparme por el sol.

Mi familia era tan agradable. Aun recordaba el cariño con el que nos habían recibido a mi y a Jasper. Los quería; eran la única familia que conocía… en ocasiones, eso me molestaba, no saber de donde provenía, pero en días como este era difícil sentirse mal. Bueno, tengo que admitir que la mano de Jasper en la mía ayudaba mucho.

Nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro hogar. Yo sabía que a Jasper le encantaba que dijera esa palabra: hogar. Finalmente, había encontrado paz… yo sabía que lo haría. Mis visiones siempre me permitían saber; cuando lo vi por primera vez, sabía que era mi amor verdadero; cuando vi a Carlisle, supe que seríamos una familia… pero ahora había alguien que podía saberlo también.

Por supuesto, supe desde el principio lo que Edward podía hacer. Él y yo habíamos conseguido adaptarnos bastante bien; yo compartía mis visiones con él, y él solo las mencionaba si yo se lo permitía. Sonreí al pensar en Edward… mi hermano, el hermano de_ Jasper_… y, a pesar de mi actitud alegre, sentí pena por él. Era el único que estaba solo y, sin importar lo feliz que estuviera con nosotros, yo podía ver que le afectaba.

Me acerqué más a Jasper, que me sonrió. Me pregunté como sería mi vida sin él… sería vacía, aburrida. Me sentí mal por mi hermano al darme cuenta que, a pesar de nuestro amor fraternal, cada uno de nosotros necesitaba alguien a quien amar de forma diferente. Había intentado tantas veces 'ver' si Edward encontraría a alguien pero, hasta ahora, no había visto nada. ¿Había alguien allá afuera esperando por él?

"¿Alice?" preguntó Jasper, notando el cambio en mis emociones.

"Nada, Jazz. Solo pensaba" dije, sonriendo. Amaba la forma en que se preocupaba por mí.

"Espero no estés pensando en otro viaje de compras. No creo que Edward, Emmett y yo podamos soportarlo" dijo. Le hice una mueca.

"Ustedes los hombres no saben divertirse" le dije… hasta que vi el mundo frente a mi cambiar:

_Estaba en un claro, un lugar que nunca había visto antes. Era hermoso… lleno de flores y pasto…_

_En el centro, había dos personas. Parecían estar conversando. La visión se aclaró, y vi a Edward ahí, sentado en el centro, con los rayos del sol brillando contra su piel. Estaba hablando con alguien… una hermosa joven con largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Evidentemente, era humana. Por un instante, me asusté a pesar de saber que esto no estaba sucediendo –al menos, no ahora- ¿Por qué estaba Edward en el sol? ¿Por qué hacía evidente su naturaleza?_

_De pronto, la chica se acercó a Edward y tocó su mano con suavidad, acariciándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Edward seguía mirándola, con una expresión llena de amor. Ella lo miró, deslumbrada, y pude ver amor también… ella lo amaba, y él a ella. Edward levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica._

"… _Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja" dijo Edward, con su voz aterciopelada llena de emoción._

"_Que oveja tan estúpida" dijo la chica, nerviosa._

"_Que león tan morboso y masoquista" añadió Edward con ironía._

_Así que así sucedería… el destino de Edward finalmente se revelaba. Encontraría el amor en una humana. Una emoción extraña llenó mi cuerpo cuando la miré de nuevo… me preocupaba por ella, la quería, era mi amiga. La chica cambió repentinamente frente a mis ojos, y ahora era una vampira, sosteniendo mi mano mientras yo sostenía la suya… y después, besando a Edward con alegría._

_Bella…_

Jadeé, emocionada ante la visión. Jasper estaba a mi lado, observándome con preocupación.

"¿Alice? ¿Estas bien?" preguntó. No pude resistir el impulso de abrazarlo. ¡Esto era tan emocionante!

"¡Estoy perfectamente bien, Jazz! Solo quiero hablar con Carlisle" dije. Él tenía que saberlo; tenía que saber que su solitario hijo no estaba condenado a vivir así para siempre. Ansiosa por contarle la noticia, prácticamente corrí hacia la casa, con Jasper detrás de mí.

**CarlislePOV**

Estaba en mi oficina, leyendo un libro, cuando escuché la voz de Alice llamar mi nombre. Parecía emocionada… pero eso no era extraño en ella. Curioso, bajé las escaleras.

Edward estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón, con un libro sobre sus piernas. Entré al mismo tiempo que Alice y Jasper, éste último tan confundido como nosotros.

"¿Edward? ¿Sabes lo que sucede aquí?" le pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea, Carlisle…" dijo, pero dejó de hablar cuando Alice entró. Edward enarcó una ceja, mirándola. Después, hizo una expresión de frustración que yo conocía bien; era la misma que hacía siempre que Alice bloqueaba su mente… recordé, divertido, la última vez que lo había hecho. Planeaba un regalo para él, y se pasó un día entero cantando una canción en coreano para que Edward no pudiera 'oír' sus planes.

"Jazz… ¿Por qué no vas a cazar con Edward? Estoy segura de que estas sediento" sugirió Alice. Jasper la miró y luego a Edward, confundido. Parecía estarle diciendo algo mentalmente a Edward, pues él se levantó de su sitio y asintió.

"Supongo que si… si eso quieres. Después de todo, quizás podamos encontrarnos con Emmett, Rosalie y Esme" dijo Edward. Jasper le sonrió a su hermano y, con una rápida mirada a su esposa, se marchó. Alice espero hasta que ambos se hubieran ido y se sentó en el sillón, haciéndome una seña para que la imitara.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Alice?" le pregunté, pero dudaba que fuera algo malo… estaba sonriendo.

"No. Nada malo… solo una visión" dijo, emocionada. Me pregunté que tipo de visión tendría que no deseaba que Edward viera.

"Algo interesante, supongo" le dije a mi hija. Ella asintió, entusiasmada.

"¿Quieres adivinar?" dijo, mirándome. Lo que sea que hubiera visto, la había puesto de muy buen humor.

"No lo sé, Alice. Hay tanto que puedes ver…" respondí con honestidad. A pesar de mi tono tranquilo, sentía curiosidad. Ella rió. "Pero, juzgando por el rostro de Edward, debe tener relación con él" añadí. Ella asintió de nuevo.

"¡No vas a creerlo! ¡Lo vi en un claro, con una chica!" dijo ella, obviamente emocionada. Me tomó un momento comprender lo que quería decir: ¿Edward? ¿Con una chica?

"¿Quieres decir… enamorado?" pregunté, esperanzado. No había nada que deseara más que verlo encontrar el amor. Se lo merecía.

"Si, pero… no vas a creer esto… ella es _humana_" añadió Alice. Aquello me sorprendió. Que Edward se enamorara de una joven humana podría ser un problema, considerando especialmente su negativa de transformar a alguien.

"Alice, ¿puedes saber como resulta?" pregunté, incapaz de ocultar mis emociones. Deseaba que resultara bien, pero hasta ahora las circunstancias no eran muy alentadoras.

"No puedo ver eso, Carlisle… todo dependerá de él" dijo Alice, repentinamente seria. "¿Pero no es grandioso? ¡Edward finalmente encontrará el amor!" añadió, emocionada de nuevo. Yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

"Creo que deberías ocultar esta visión, Alice. Quizás, si él la ve, podría alterar los eventos" le aconsejé, pero ella por supuesto, ya lo sabía.

Repentinamente, el grupo de Esme regresó. Me levanté y la besé con pasión, contento por la noticia. Ella rió cuando me detuve, pero me miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasa? Te ves bastante contento" preguntó. Tomé su mano, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie subían las escaleras, probablemente en busca de cierta 'privacidad'.

"Ven, Esme… tengo algo que decirte" dije. Estaba seguro que ella se sentiría dichosa cuando lo supiera.

Nuestro Edward ya no estaría solo.

_**Lo se, algo corto… pero así debía ser! No podía añadir mas sin arruinar la idea lol.**_

_**Por cierto, no se exactamente cuando Alice empezó a 'ver' a Bella, o como fue la visión (a pesar de lo q dice en Midnight sun) así q trate de hacer algo originar y se me ocurrió la escena del prado –y el famoso dialogo león/oveja- Espero les guste!**_

_**Solo un cap mas para terminar (triste, lo se… *snif*)**_

_**PD: Stephenie, continua MIdnight Sun!**____**POR FAVOR!!! XD (lo siento, tenia q desahogarme –de Nuevo- lol)**_


	21. Final feliz

"Final feliz"

**CarlislePOV**

**Actualmente**

"Así que… la historia termina aquí" dijo Bella con lentitud, aun sorprendida –supuse- por lo que había oído.

Estábamos en el claro dentro del bosque de Forks. Alice había anunciado una tormenta y Emmett, entusiasta como siempre, había propuesto un partido de beisbol. Para Bella, esta sería la primera vez que podría realmente unirse al juego, así que todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el plan de mi hijo.

Vi que Edward abrazaba a Bella suavemente, lleno de amor y dicha. Para mi, su padre, era la visión más agradable del mundo, comparable solo al rostro de mi esposa. Mientras que Emmett y Jasper preparaban el campo para nuestro juego, el resto de nosotros se había sentado junto a Bella, contándole nuestras historias con detalle. Recordar aquellos días era extraño; con una mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad. Cada uno de nosotros había vivido sus problemas personales, y ahora aquí estábamos, felices y vivos, compartiendo nuestras vidas eternas con alegría y esperanza.

Había pasado tanto desde que hablamos de nuestro pasado… era extraño recordar mis años de soledad, y sabía que era difícil para Edward, Rosalie y Jasper revivir sus años oscuros. Pero, curiosamente, eso nos trajo una medida de paz, como si el compartir nuestras vidas con Bella nos hiciera aceptarlas totalmente. Ahora ella era mi hija, la que traía a mi hijo mayor el amor que yo sabía que merecía, la oportunidad que había esperado para él desde hace tanto…

"Gracias… por compartir esto conmigo" dijo Bella, sonriéndonos con calidez. Si supiera lo mucho que yo debía agradecerle… ella le había dado a Edward el amor que siempre deseé para él.

"No tienes que agradecernos. Ahora eres parte de la familia" respondió Esme, sonriendo de forma maternal. Tomé su mano con la mía, contento.

"Tiene razón, amor. Ahora estamos juntos, para siempre" le dijo Edward. Vi que Esme casi saltaba de alegría, como siempre hacía cada vez que Edward y Bella estaban juntos. Bella giró de inmediato y besó suavemente a Edward; él rió.

Desde que había encontrado a Bella, mi hijo sonreía casi todo el día, por ninguna razón aparente. Quizás Bella no haya notado el cambio, pero nosotros si. Él era tan diferente del hombre maduro y serio que habíamos conocido por más de un siglo… por supuesto, antes también sonreía y reía con nosotros, pero era diferente. Cada vez que lo veía cerca de Bella, parecía como si pudiera echarse a reír de cualquier cosa. Recordé que Jasper me había dicho que la alegría de Edward era la más intensa que había sentido en él. Eso me hacia feliz a mi también.

"¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Hora de jugar!" dijo Emmett, entusiasmado. Rosalie lo abrazó por la espalda, sonriendo. Observé que Bella miraba con aprensión al 'campo', y Edward la besó en la mejilla.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Estoy seguro que ahora no tendrás problemas" dijo Edward, riendo suavemente. Supuse que estaba recordando la falta de equilibrio de Bella cuando era humana. Mi hijo tomó su mano y la guió hacia el campo; sentí que Esme me apretaba suavemente la mano.

"Vamos… diviértete" me murmuró al oído; me estremecí levemente de placer. Antes de que se moviera, volteé con rapidez y besé sus labios.

"No seas tan dura con ellos" dije, sonriendo. Ella hizo un gesto, divertida. Ambos sabíamos que les encantaba hacer trampa… seguramente, este juego no sería la excepción.

Todos estábamos en posición. Bella estaba de pie con un bate, lista para golpear las rápidas bolas de Alice. Emmett, como siempre, estaba en el límite del claro, mientras que Jasper y yo estábamos a ambos lados. Rosalie se preparó detrás de Bella, en caso de que no consiguiera golpear la pelota.

"¿Listos?" preguntó Esme.

"La verdad no" dijo Bella. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

"No te preocupes, Bella… o me harás perder la concentración" dijo Jasper, en broma. Recordé como, hace años, apenas podía sonreírnos.

"¡Jazz! ¡No seas malo con Bella!" lo regañó Alice. Él se encogió de hombros.

"¡Estoy escuchando, Jasper!" dijo Edward en voz alta desde su lugar, y él y Jasper rieron. Aparentemente, los pensamientos de Jasper eran divertidos.

"Muy bien, ¡comiencen!" dijo Esme. Alice de inmediato lanzó una bola a velocidad de vampiro. Por un breve instante vi que Bella dudaba pero, segundos después, movió el bate y la golpeó con la misma fuerza. Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse ante su expresión asombrada.

"¡No puedo creer que este haciendo esto!" dijo Bella, emocionada, y corrió por el campo. Edward la miraba, encantado… de nuevo, le agradecí mentalmente lo que había hecho por mi hijo. Jasper y Emmett habían desaparecido en el bosque, intentando atrapar la pelota antes de que Bella pudiera terminar. Pronto, vi a Jasper emerger con la bola en su mano; corrió con rapidez detrás de Bella, que estaba a punto de completar la carrera… Jasper saltó un poco, y consiguió pararse frente a ella, forzándola a permanecer en la base.

"¡Buena carrera, Bella!" la felicitó Alice. Bella sonrió, contenta. A nuestro lado, vi que Emmett le daba a Edward un golpe juguetón.

"¡Oye, hermano! El juego es aquí, no te distraigas" dijo. Edward de pronto movió la cabeza, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, y miró a Jasper con expresión significativa. Cerca de nosotros, Esme se acercó.

"Jasper… deja de hacer eso" lo regañó, y Jasper rió. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba manipulando los sentimientos de Edward –de nuevo- para distraerlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, como me sucedía siempre que estaba con mi familia. Bella rió más de una vez cuando Esme nos regañaba por hacer trampa… particularmente, a Edward y Emmett; el primero terminó leyendo las mentes de los demás para saber como lanzarían la pelota, mientras que Emmett intentaba distraernos cada vez para obtener ventaja. Después de notar que podía correr sin problemas, Bella comenzó a disfrutar el juego; excepto esa vez en que Edward chocó contra Emmett mientras corrían… recuerdo que de hecho jadeó, asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podían lastimarse. Aun necesitaba acostumbrarse a eso.

Ya era de noche cuando nos vimos forzados a detenernos. La tormenta había terminado, asi que ya no podíamos jugar. Resignados, caminamos hacia nuestro hogar. Tomé la mano de Esme con una sonrisa; siempre era divertido escuchar las excusas de mis hijos para sus trampas, y los regaños maternales de Esme. Junto a nosotros, Edward y Bella caminaban lentamente; él tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

"Entonces, ¿lo disfrutaste?" preguntó Edward. Bella de inmediato sonrió.

"Si, ¡Fue divertido!" dijo. Mi hijo rió y besó su mejilla. "Pero perdimos" añadió, fingiendo sonar triste. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Solo porque Alice hizo trampa" dijo. Vi que el resto se acercaba, y la expresión indignada de Alice.

"¡No es cierto!" protestó, pero Edward la ignoró.

"Si, lo hiciste… si no, ¿Cómo supiste entonces que bola iba a lanzar?" preguntó él, y ella de inmediato miró en otra dirección.

"¿Y que hay de ti? ¡Estuviste leyendo nuestras mentes todo el tiempo!" dijo. Yo me reí; Alice había dado en el blanco.

"Eso no cuenta… ¡fue inconsciente!" respondió Edward. Alice rió con sarcasmo.

"Si, claro" dijo ella.

"Oh, basta ustedes dos. Todos sabemos que Jasper hizo trampa también…" dijo Rosalie, sonriendo. Esme puso los ojos en blanco cuando Jasper jadeó indignado.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No es mi culpa si sus emociones son tan fuertes" explicó. Esme rió a mi lado.

"Jasper… todos sabemos la verdad" dijo ella con autoridad. Jasper pretendió no oírla. Al lado de Edward, Bella reía.

"Vaya… Esme tenía razón, ¡son todos unos tramposos!" añadió, riendo. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza, y la sacudió un poco.

"¿Debo recordarte, amor, quien uso cierta 'barrera' para distraer a Alice?" dijo, divertido. De inmediato, Bella se puso nerviosa.

"No… es decir… yo no, yo…" comenzó, pero la risa de Edward la detuvo. Emmett se unió de inmediato, y pronto todos reíamos.

Era tan refrescante reír así. Nuestra charla con Bella de hace unas horas me había hecho pensar en lo que había perdido, y lo que había ganado. Cuando recordaba por todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habíamos vivido para estar aquí hoy, me sentí afortunado. Era gracioso recordar que, hace siglos, creí estar condenado a estar solo; ahora tenía una esposa, hijos, una familia. Miré a Edward con intensidad, feliz de verlo llevar una vida completa con el amor de su vida; para él, también, había sido un largo camino… pero nunca volvería a estar solo.

Miré a Jasper y Alice, riéndose uno de la otra, y recordé la forma en que entraron a nuestras vidas y se volvieron parte de nosotros. Jasper finalmente había encontrado la paz, y Alice una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Después observé a Emmett y Rosalie. Habían sido una pareja extraña, una que se complementaba: la actitud despreocupada de Emmett había sanado las heridas de Rosalie, mientras que la sonrisa oculta de ella había hecho que él conociera el amor.

Finalmente, miré a mi amor, mi vida, mi Esme. Me sonrió, y besó mi mejilla. Recordé cuando la vi por primera vez, y los sentimientos que había despertado en mí… y ahora, después de creer que nunca sería mía, aquí estábamos, juntos y viviendo una vida eterna.

También recordé las palabras de Aro… cuando me dijo que era inútil resistirse, que debía ser como era. Me pregunté brevemente lo que pensaría de nosotros ahora; seguramente, éramos un aquelarre extraño… no, no un aquelarre, _una familia_. Suspiré, satisfecho con la idea… una familia unida por amor, por amistad…

Mientras observaba a Bella y Edward, pensé que no importaba lo diferentes que fuéramos; mientras siguiéramos sintiendo cariño entre nosotros, estaríamos juntos.

Con Bella aquí, estábamos completos.

_**Argh!!! Capitulo final!! T-T debo decir q no estoy muy satisfecha de este, y que no se absolutamente NADA de beisbol, así q si ven algún error ahí, discúlpenme!! Lol. Para quienes han leído Amanecer, ya saben que/quienes faltan aquí… quise escribir esto de tal forma que cualquiera pueda leerlo: los q ya leyeron Amanecer; a quienes no les gusto mucho el libro (nada d criticas! Los hay), o como parte de la línea temporal de mis otros fics (Cuidar de ti, Batalla de amor…). Ok?**_

_**No se si algunos de ustedes esperaban ver la transformación de Bella, pero decidí omitirla porq simplemente ya escribí eso (o mi propia versión :P) en otro fic, y creí q seria algo repetitivo… lo siento!**_

_**Entooooonces… aquí esta, el final. Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla y leyendo sus comentarios. De verdad, son los mejores lectores del mundo!! Muchas gracias x leer y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, significa mucho para mi ;)**_

_**Nos veremos pronto!**_

_**Tsuyu ryu**_

_**PD: Ah, si! Aun falta un cap. Extra, ok? Y si… los Cullen son unos tramposos! XD**_


	22. Capitulo extra

_**Como se q algunos se quedaron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza (lol) cuando leyeron esta conversación… aquí esta, como extra, la discusión entre Edward y Rosalie, pero desde el punto de vista de él para q lo lean TODO XD.**_

_**Por cierto, perdonen la tardanza… no me permitía subir el cap (hasta hoy) Un.n**_

"Capitulo extra: Imagen de belleza"

**EPOV**

"Yo… no quiero estar sola… quiero quedarme" dijo Rosalie, una vez que Carlisle le dio la opción.

"Por supuesto, cariño. Puedes quedarte con nosotros" dijo Esme. Mi padre asintió, pero yo ya no estaba prestando atención… ella pensaba en el 'incidente', y yo lo veía con ella: los hombres que abusaron de ella, los golpes, la sangre, su dolor… era demasiado para mí; me recordaba mis años oscuros, cuando me alimentaba de sangre humana.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Carlisle, evidentemente preocupado. Salté un poco cuando dijo mi nombre; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis manos estaban apretadas en puños. Intenté bloquear su mente.

"No… nada, Carlisle" dije, distraído, y miré a Rosalie con indignación y furia… por un momento, deseé salir afuera y cazar a esos 'hombres' –si es que podían considerarse hombres-. Una criatura tan cruel no debería llamarse hombre… me sentí furioso solo con ver el sufrimiento que le había causado a Rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Salté de nuevo al sentir la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro. Había adivinado lo que yo estaba viendo.

"Detente, Edward… debe ser muy doloroso de ver" me aconsejó. Yo asentí. Rosalie miró a Carlisle, confundida.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó Rosalie, y se miró en un pequeño espejo cerca del sillón. _'Bueno, al menos sigo siendo bonita…'_ pensó, sonriendo. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa… después de todo esto, ¿a ella le preocupaba solo si seguía siendo hermosa? Entonces, me miró con una curiosa expresión. _'¿Qué sucede? ¿Te gusto?¿Que ves?'_ pensó. No me gustó su mente: demasiado… vanidosa.

"Nada" dije con tono frío. Rosalie me miró con petulancia, como si fuera una reina y yo un simple campesino.

"Por favor, no te moleste, Rosalie. Edward puede 'escuchar' los pensamientos de otros… estaba viendo los tuyos" dijo Carlisle. Grave error. Rosalie se enfureció al saberlo.

'_¡¿Qué esta haciendo QUE?!'_ "¿TU estabas viendo lo que yo pensaba? ¿Sin mi permiso?" preguntó, molesta. _'Lo que haya en mi mente no es de tu incumbencia… ¡detente, ahora!'_ pensó. Usó un tono desagradable, lo que solo aumentó mi molestia… pero suspiré, intentando seguir tranquilo. Sabía que mi don era difícil de explicar, o de acostumbrarse a él… después de todo, su reacción era normal.

"No pude evitarlo. Tus pensamientos eran demasiado… intensos para ignorarlos. Lo siento" dije, pero Rosalie ignoró mis palabras.

"Deberías controlarlo… es realmente incómodo" dijo ella, mirando en otra dirección. _'Es tan grosero… ¡no puedo soportar a este chico!'_ Ahora deseé poder bloquear su mente; sin importar lo indignado que me sintiera por sus palabras, sabía que eran ciertas… era grosero, después de todo, pero su mente era tan intensa que no podía bloquearla por completo. La miré, furioso por la forma en que me trataba.

"No es tan sencillo… no puedes saber lo difícil que es bloquear las voces" dije con voz baja. Mi padre me miró, enarcando una ceja… me conocía bien; ese tono solo significaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La miré con intensidad, intentando descubrir porque estaba tan molesta conmigo si hacía poco que nos conocíamos.

'_¡Dios! ¿Por qué me mira así? Como si yo fuera… cualquier chica… es tan guapo… ¿Por qué debe ser más hermoso que yo?'_ pensó. ¿Eso era? ¿Estaba molesta solo porque yo era más hermoso que ella? No pude evitar una expresión divertida… las razones detrás de su actitud eran simplemente ridículas. Rosalie lo notó, y se movió incómoda.

'_Pero, ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Parece que no le intereso… ¿Cómo puede ser? Soy hermosa… ¿Por qué no me adora? Quizás no le gusten las mujeres'_ pensó, frunciendo el ceño, y la furia en su rostro aumentó… yo levanté una ceja, divertido. Ella creía que yo era extraño porque no había caído a sus pies; esta chica estaba tan acostumbrada a ser deseada que mi indiferencia le resultaba ofensiva. Si, definitivamente vanidosa.

"Por favor, cálmense… si vamos a vivir juntos, será mejor que aprendamos a llevarnos bien" dijo Carlisle, intentando hacer las paces, pero a este punto estábamos tan molestos el uno con la otra que no escuchamos sus sabias palabras.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debe ser más hermoso que yo? Su rostro… es tan atractivo… ¡No lo soporto!'_ pensó Rosalie.

"No puedo creer que _eso_ te haga sentir celosa" dije. Ya era hora de hacerle entender que esa actitud era innecesaria. Rosalie jadeó, indignada.

'_¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Basta, es irritante! ¡Te odio! ¿No estas ni siquiera un poco interesado en mi?'_ pensó, molesta. Bueno, a estas alturas, yo también odiaba su vanidad.

"Honestamente, no me importa" dije, respondiendo a los gritos mentales de Rosalie.

"Bueno, a mi si… ¿satisfecho?" dijo ella molesta. Suspiré; bueno, al menos había admitido que deseaba que yo la adorara… pero no estaba interesado. No era el tipo de mujer que podría interesarme.

'_¿Acaso estas CIEGO? ¿No ves que soy hermosa? ¡Deberías avergonzarte por tratarme así!'_ pensó. Eso solo aumentó mi furia: era ella quien me insultaba, ¿y _yo_ debía disculparme?

"¿Por qué debería? No me importa lo que pienses…" dije, pero me detuve cuando su mente comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

'_Quieres decir… ¿Qué ni siquiera piensas en ello? Cada vez que ves tu rostro en un espejo… ¿no te importa?'_ preguntó, como si no lo creyera. Pero no, no me importaba si yo era atractivo o no; mi idea era que quien me amara vería algo más que mi rostro, así que nunca le di importancia.

"No, no lo hago…" dije, tratando de sonar más amable. El tono en su voz había sonado tan triste, como si hubiera fallado en algo; supongo que se sentía decepcionada por su fallido intento por seducirme. Después de todo, eso debía ser difícil para ella. Rosalie parecía triste.

'_Al menos… promete que no le contarás a nadie sobre esto… por favor'_ rogó. No era necesario; nunca compartía los pensamientos de otros a menos que tuviera permiso para hacerlo.

"Lo prometo" dije con sinceridad, y Rosalie se relajó un poco.

"Asi es mejor… no deberían discutir; ahora son hermanos" dijo Esme con entusiasmo. Pensé sobre eso, pero la mente de Carlisle me distrajo.

'_Quizás más que eso… es decir, Esme luce hermosa con eso…'_ Que curioso. Estaba pensando en mi madre, pero logré captar algo diferente. Era obvio que me ocultaba algo. Miré a Carlisle, y él se concentró en Esme de nuevo… lo que sea que estuviera ocultando, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarlo de nuevo, así que me enfoqué en la nueva miembro de la familia. Rosalie los miró, sonriendo… hasta que me miró a mí.

'_¿Sigues sin estar interesado, Edward?'_ pensó, sonriéndome con expresión seductora. Si, era hermosa, pero esa no era exactamente mi primera prioridad en una mujer. Necesitaría algo más que su rostro para atraerme.

Lo peor era que yo sabía que ni siquiera quería que la amara. Lo intentaba solamente porque yo era el primer hombre que no la deseaba; la frustraba, asi que intentaba demostrarme –o a si misma- que era capaz de seducirme. Me levanté, ignorándola, incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa divertida. Rosalie suspiró, frustrada.

'_¿De verdad no estas interesado en mi?'_ pensó –de nuevo-. Como si no pudiera creerlo. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada. Su mente se estaba volviendo aburrida…

"No, no lo estoy…" respondí con indiferencia. Debía detener este pequeño juego, era inútil. Esme y Carlisle parecían confundidos, pero Rosalie me miró con odio puro.

'_Te odio… se supone que debes encontrarme hermosa, todo el mundo lo hace. ¿No soy lo bastante buena para Usted, Señor? ¿No soy la mujer de tus sueños?'_ preguntó con arrogancia. Me di cuenta de que creía que yo la consideraba 'indigna'… que tontería.

"No lo eres… ¿es eso tan malo para ti?" añadí. No quería ser grosero, pero su mente me irritaba. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

'_Estoy segura que cualquier hombre de por aquí daría lo que fuera por estar con alguien tan hermosa como yo…'_ añadió ella, aun arrogante. Bueno, tal vez así era, pero yo no era como cualquiera de esos hombres… yo buscaba el verdadero amor, no un rostro.

"Supongo…" dije, irritado.

'_Para ellos, soy hermosa…'_ insistió, mas para si misma que para mi, como si hubiera perdido su principal virtud.

"Pero no para mi" dije, estableciendo mi punto. No quería que intentara seducirme el resto de mi existencia solo para satisfacer su ego. Sin mirarla de nuevo, me acerqué al piano para tocar.

_**Lol este fue difícil… creo q puse a Rosalie demasiado, err… ¿mala? Pero supuse que sus pensamientos serian así. Después de todo, ella misma confeso una vez q se sintió indignada x la indiferencia de Edward (y, claro, porq él era mas guapo q ella… vampira tonta lol)**_

_**Espero no haya quedado tan mal :P**_


End file.
